The return
by makoed
Summary: 7 years after Sasuke returns to the village everything is different. People change as they say but the absence of the most important person to most of the ninjas is hidden away. What will happen when the most unexpected happens? A SasuNaru fic, AU
1. The disbandment

Chapter 1 – The disbandment

* * *

Haruno Sakura was pissed. And it was a dangerous thing considering her Tsunade-like strength and temper, so people- ninja's and villagers alike- took it upon themselves to save their lives by staying out of her way.

Sakura couldn't believe it was happening. The new team 7 was the top team in Konoha. They had been since they built up on their teamwork. They took missions as a team almost always. But sometimes when the members did solo missions a substitute would be there. But it never hindered their mission.

'_So what went wrong?'_ She asked herself while running on the rooftops of the houses towards the Hokage's office. '_What happened?__Why is shishou (mentor) giving off temporary disbandment?_** '**

The other team members were already gathered in the office except one. The one person she never got tired of seeing. The one person she would've given her life to without a single thought (she would've done the same for Kakashi and Riku, but that wasn't the point). The single person she was saving her future for. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't in the Godaime Hokage's office when she arrived, and she wanted him there more than anything.

* * *

Shiba Riku was the new member of Team 7, he had joined the team when one of their previous members , about whom no one would talk about much to his curiosity, suddenly disappeared, as said anyway. He was an average built man with a shock of golden brown hair and a pair of mesmerizing silver eyes. In the eyes of the village young women Riku was only second to Uchiha Sasuke, but when considering personality wise Riku won hands down.

With the charming attitude and easy-going smile Riku won the heart of almost every girl he met. His silver eyes shined on everything and he was a man who believed in the silver lining of the cloud. But one thing he never understood was (among the reasoning behind Sakura's infatuation with Sasuke, Kakashi's reason for a mask, etc..) was why no one would talk about who he had supposedly substituted for in the team. He had first thought that it was because that person might've died or gone missing but when he voiced this thought to Kakashi, the masked-nin had said that it was farthest from the truth.

'_So why the secrecy?_' He asked himself '_why no one would talk about him or her?'_ He had taken it upon himself to find out, without anyone knowing and so far all he had found out was that this person, whoever he/she was, was hated by the village.

* * *

And here he was trying to solve another mystery which was the reason for the sudden need to disband Team 7 when they were the team with the ratio of most successful missions. Even temporary disbandment needed a reason. '_And it better be a good reason',_ he thought '_and that Uchiha might want to come soon or otherwise will have to endure Godaime's infamous wrath.. Again.'_

Hatake Kakashi was a ninja who was prepared for anything and his motto 'look underneath the underneath' never failed him. But now it was baffling him and all because he didn't have the right information. The sudden need for disbandment didn't actually hinder him or anything.'_It'll give me more time with my Iruka-chan'_; he giggled to himself earning weary and suspecting looks from the occupants of the room. But he was worried and curious as to why the need for such a sudden action.

The Hokage wasn't one to take rash actions, despite the belief of the majority, and the disbandment of one of the best teams means trouble for the money income. '_Or maybe she's going to give us more solo missions. Damn.' _He needed to know what the reason was and he needed to know soon.

'_Maybe teaching your student everything isn't good. Sasuke better get here quick, then I'll be able to catch Iruka-chan before he goes to the academ'y, _he mused to himself all the while having his nose buried in the latest Icha Icha Paradise book.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke didn't care that he was late_.' I don't need to tell them everything',_ but he knew pissing off the Hokage wasn't a good thing, and certainly not the current Hokage_.' I had things to do_, _Satoshi needs to gain confidence or he's going to get killed on his first mission.'_

So now here he was, flying off the rooftops towards the Hokage mountain hoping to get to the Hokage office soon. '_That Riku's getting curious, too curious. He needs to lay off his current 'search' looking who he substituted. If Tsunade finds out she'll have his head.'_

Sasuke wasn't a tolerant person, he was only tolerant of one person and 'he' wasn't even in the village. '_Sakura's getting on my nerves, when will she understand that I'm not even remotely interested in her?_'

* * *

The arrival of one Uchiha Sasuke in the Hokage's office made had everyone in the office sighing in relief. If he was even a bit late who would've known what the Hokage would do? She was an unpredictable woman when sober, as she was now. Sasuke silently observed the room's occupants.

Shizune was next to the Hokage's table holding Tonton while the Hokage was sitting on her desk with her chin of folded hands. She had an expression of barely controlled anger and the minute he stepped in a full blown glare was shot in his direction. But he didn't mind it; he himself was an expert in glaring. '_Well you need it when considering those women in the village'_, he thought with a suppressed shudder.

Kakashi was standing in the corner leaning against the wall with his eyes on Icha Icha Paradise. Not seemingly affected by the tension vibration in the room. Riku was standing next to Sakura with a casual pose and he shot him a grin. Sakura was standing with folded hands and she looked at him when he came in with a bright smile which he didn't take any notice of.

"Well it seems that finally Sasuke had decided to grace us with his presence, we will start the meeting."

Tsunade started speaking when he stood next to Kakashi. "You already got the message saying there will be a temporary disbandment,"

At this Sakura opened her mouth to say something which was promptly halted when Tsunade held up her hand.

"Let me finish sakura, this disbandment will be for one week the Kazekage stays here; which is next week. You will be doing solo missions that week because the solo mission number is going up and we need protection while the kazekage is here. I can't get Anbu because of the rebelling in the next village. I sent them to settle that and we're running out of ninjas." Tsunade's brown eyes were on her paperwork before she looked up to continue.

"The chuunin exams preparations are also there and the Kazekage is coming purposefully for that. Sasuke you will be doing your normal ANBU missions with this and Riku and Kakashi will be partnering up for some difficult missions. Sakura you'll be needed in the Hospital because of the new wing we built and you'll join some other team if needed." Tsunade finished with flourish of her hand. But her eyes were serious.

"Because of all this Jiraiya has gallantly offered his help," Tsunade finished with a dignified snort.

"I doubt we'll get anything done by him but his presence will help. Kakashi you are going to be a proctor in the chuunin exams. I hope you have something. Or else," She threatened before giving him a glare.

'"You're dismissed now. The team disbandment will commence from next Monday."

* * *

A/N – This is my first fanfic. Please have mercy on me. Reviews are very much appreciated


	2. Uchiha Satoshi

Disclaimer – I don't own anything regarding Naruto in this fic except my own characters.

* * *

A/N – In the previous chapter I mentioned Satoshi but I didn't go into details. He will be introduced in this chapter. There won't be anything saying about the current plot or what's going to happen. This is an introduction to satoshi who's going to be a major character.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Uchiha Satoshi

* * *

Sasuke sped off the rooftops in the Konoha village towards the Uchiha compound. The meeting was just over and he wanted to get away before Sakura could come up with another 'Teamwork building' ideas. They usually consisted of the four of them sitting down having lunch or drinking tea with Sakura shooting off questions, mostly aimed to him. '_She never gets it does she?_ _She'll never understand', h_e thought with a sigh.

Sasuke jumped off the last roof and walked towards the compound intent on getting home soon and taking a warm shower to clear his thoughts.

He had his hand on the door when it was ripped open with a shout of joy and a tackle. '_I'll never get used to this. Is he even supposed to act like this? He has Uchiha blood in him for Kami-Sama's sake_.' He was on the ground with the small bundle attached to his stomach. Sasuke sighed and tried to pry off the iron-grip of the small hands off his stomach before he suffocated.

"Okairi nasai Otou-sama (Welcome home father)!" was the joyful greeting he got from the small bundle after he got it off.

"Hn, Tadaima Satoshi (I'm back)" Sasuke greeted back offering a small but genuine smile. He was glad. Even if his son was energetic and very un-like any Uchiha he had seen, he was glad.. glad that the old clan ways were changing.

Uchiha Satoshi got up from the ground using his small hands to support his weight. The four year old energetic bundle of joy was an exact copy of Sasuke when he was four years old, with big ebony eyes, duck-butt hairstyle and a cute smile on his chubby face.

Sasuke found himself looking at his small son; Satoshi was wearing his old clothes. A blue colored shirt with the large Uchiha clan symbol on the back and white shorts with hastily put on shinobi sandals.

He remembered when he first found his son. It was four years ago and he had been in Konoha for a year and he was just released from the sentence he had for abandoning the village.

* * *

_Flashback – four years before_

_Tsunade was sitting in the Hokage office and Shizune, as always, was standing next to her. Sasuke stood in front of the Hokage desk with chakra binds and two ANBU guards on either side of him._

"_Uchiha Sasuke, you were sentenced for a year of D rank missions without the use of chakra and house arrest for leaving the village and then joining Orochimaru. But after proving the killing of Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi, both of them missing nins of Konoha the council pardoned your leaving with the sentence said before. After today your one year sentence is over and you will be reinstated as a Konoha shinobi and you will be free." Tsunade finished reading the scroll and then motioned to the Anbu._

_The two ANBU guards, owl and rabbit masked, undid his chakra binds. Sasuke enjoyed the feeling of his chakra running free in his body for a minute before talking._

"_Will I be placed in Team 7 again or do I get a new team?" he gave away no indication of his thoughts or feelings in this question. His eyes were guarded and his stance was relaxed._

_But Tsunade was a medic-nin and the best in the shinobi countries. She saw his tense shoulder muscles. She cleared her throat before speaking._

"_You'll be placed in Team 7 again. And you'll be doing missions with them as before. The chuunin exams are in five months time and it's held in Suna this time. Ask Kakashi about it when you meet him."_

_Sasuke left the room without a backwards glance after she finished speaking. And he left straight to the compound to train._

* * *

'_It was after that I found out what happened to Team 7 and what happened to 'him''_, Sasuke mused after prying Satoshi off and going to the shower. His room was clattered with scrolls and blunt kunai. _'Satoshi was in here again', _he gave a weary sigh before starting to arrange the ruckus in the room.

He took off the black yukata he was wearing before going towards the bathroom. He took off the rest of the clothes and stepped into the shower and turning it on. His thoughts drifted back into the past as he enjoyed the soothing cascade of lukewarm water running off his tense muscles.

* * *

_Flash back – four years before_

_Sasuke was getting tired of this dodging around without attacking. And the infuriating thing about it was that he couldn't do anything!_

_Team 7 was on a mission to get back a run off mental patient. It had been a few weeks since he was back on the team and he started doing simple missions with the rest of them at first to get used to working together and understanding their fighting and skills. _

_When they had first heard of this mission they thought it to be a joke. Who in this world would let a potentially dangerous mental patient in a room full of open windows? Apparently their client, who was the head of the ward, was 'observing' the patient and seeing his reactions to the freedom so freely displayed. _

_Sasuke snorted when he remembered the client desperately explaining what had happened. The patient had taken a one look at the window and then looked back at them. After a minute of doing nothing, when the doctors had relaxed, he had taken off the window and over the fence._

'_At least he had the brains to wait until the doctors relaxed. It shows he had a bit of intelligence on that crazy brain of his', Sasuke thought while dodging a kitchen knife hurled his way._

_So now here they were, the newly formed team 7 trying to coax a psychopath to put down his weapons and come with them. The said psychopath was especially interested in him. He took one look at Sasuke when he entered the kitchen of the house the patient had taken refuge in, and then started throwing anything and everything he could reach._

_Then Kakashi had signaled him to keep the patient's attention while he sneaked back with rope to capture 'the mission target'. Sasuke thought the same thing when the patient first threw a banana in his direction. _

_Kakashi had finally gotten behind the patient without him noticing. So now finally he was tied up by Kakashi then drugged by Sakura. Riku was the one who was going to do the carrying of the 'target'. _

_Later that afternoon after finally getting the patient unconscious with the results of few scratch and bite marks on both Kakashi and Sakura (Riku refused to go anywhere near the patient before he was unconscious) they had made camp in a small field between Konoha and 'Village of fields', which was where Pakkun had said the patient was. _

_Their dinner was a deer caught in a trap by Sakura. They agreed not to take the chances with the patient so they let him sleep on heavy drugs without food. 'one missed dinner wouldn't kill him' were Riku's verbal thoughts on the matter. _

_They were tired and sore, running after a deranged man wasn't easy business. Even Kakashi showed signs of weariness even though he took first watch._

_They had put away the remnants of dinner and prepared sleeping bags when they felt the foreign chakra moving in their direction, fast, pulling everyone to their feet at once. Kakashi stood up brushing his pants while Sakura and Riku moved to protect the patient. They couldn't take any chances. Sasuke stood up and stood, farthest to the group and closest to the oncoming attack. _

_He activated his sharingan and stood watching where the attack was supposed to come from. 'It's only one nin.. but he has something.. a faint chakra signal is coming from it' Sasuke quickly signaled to Kakashi and both of them took off to meet the unknown nin._

_The nin took off running in to the right when they were half way to meet him. But the two of them increased their paces and took on their opponent soon after that._

'_A sound nin? What are they doing so close to Konoha, it's practically suicide.' He saw the nin holding a bundle wrapped in a blanket. He was shocked, but he kept his surprise to himself when he saw a small hand reaching up to the nin._

_Kakashi had seen the small hand reaching too, if his slowing down was any indication of it. But they couldn't let the man go unharmed and Sasuke knew from his sound village experiences that sound shinobi rarely took care of their children. So seeing this shinobi running with a bundle piqued his interest as well as suspicion._

_It seemed that Kakashi had reached a somewhat same conclusion of the situation. Both of them nodded to each other and hid their chakra signatures and themselves. _

_They saw the shinobi come to a halt in the clearing of trees before them. Then he sat down on the bottom of the tree Kakashi was hiding in (Sasuke had the perfect view since he was hiding in tree opposite of the tree Kakashi was hiding in). He put the bundle down and opened the blanket to pull off a handkerchief._

_The clearing was suddenly ringing of the sounds of a baby crying his heart out. Sasuke cringed when he heard the screams. He was so used to the silence of the small forest that the baby crying sounded like gongs going off right nest to his ear._

_It seemed like the sound shinobi had the same opinion regarding the baby's crying because he took the gag again and took it in his arms again. Before he could gag the child again Kakashi attacked right then with Sasuke launching himself against the nin a second later._

_The shinobi's surprise made him still for couple of seconds before taking the bundle and dodging to left, barely missing Kakashi's well aimed kunai, then had to dodge again when sasuke launched with his own set of kunai. _

_The baby was screaming himself hoarse amidst all the kunai going around everywhere. The nin was good with fighting. He managed the baby with his left arm while aiming kunai with his right hand. _

_But he knew that he was not matched against the two when he recognized them. A sneer broke on his scarred face and he took off without hesitation with Sasuke and Kakashi on his heels._

_He was down on the ground the next minute when his foot caught the ninja wire Kakashi had strung around the trees. He went down with the baby still in his hands. The soft crunches they heard when the man hit the ground made them both wince._

_There was silence then around the field. The shinobi slowly got to his feet and his face had a fearful look when he slowly looked down on the bundle in his arms. He didn't get to see the baby's face because Kakashi's kick caught him in the back of his head._

_Then he fell again, burying the bundle with his heavy body. Sasuke walked towards the nin while Kakashi came from in front of him. Then Kakashi turned the shinobi's body so that he lay on his back on the soft ground._

_The bundle on his arms didn't move. Kakashi and Sasuke shared a look before Kakashi bent to take the bundle in his arms. Sasuke neared him with a small tinge of guilt in him._

'_Did we kill the baby?' he asked himself when he stood next to Kakashi who was holding the bundle with care. 'Hn, who would've thought Kakashi would be the first one to get the baby' he thought with a snicker. _

_The baby wasn't dead. When he gave a small whimper of pain they both sighed in relief before Kakashi started to attack the baby with whatever healing jutsus he knew. _

_While he was healing the baby, sasuke took upon himself to take care of the nin. But Kakashi's voice stopped him._

"_Sasuke, I wouldn't do that. We don't know who the baby belongs to, and that man could be the father. Wait till we get back to camp to sort it out", Kakashi reprimanded with a bored voice._

_He was going to reply when he heard kakashi stifle a gasp. He turned around quickly expecting another shinobi or an animal that could pose a threat. But he found nothing. He was about to ask Kakashi what was wrong when he saw him staring at the bundle with an expression of shock._

_Sasuke quickly went to his side to see what was surprising enough to make even Kakashi show emotions and what he saw made his thoughts stop and heart jump in an emotion he didn't recognize._

_The appearance of the baby was what made both of them stare in surprise. The baby looked like an exact copy of Sasuke, minus the mature look and glare. He was small, about two or three months old and he was apparently malnourished, if the boney frame was any indication. But the trademark duck-butt hairstyle of sasuke and ebony eyes of an Uchiha was there. _

_The small baby looked at them curiously, probably wondering why there were two weird people gawking at him. He cooed a little making Sasuke and Kakashi snap out of their temporary shock. The baby then cooed again, blinking up at them with shameless curiosity._

"_Sasuke, you should tie up that shinobi while I carry the baby, we'll get to camp and get the baby checked by Sakura", Kakashi ordered. Sasuke nodded mutely still staring at his copy then moved towards to nin pulling out ninja wire from his pouch._

_They arrived at the camp without a word. Kakashi holding the baby securely while sasuke had the shinobi slung on his shoulder, unconscious. When they arrived at the camp it became apparent that they weren't the only ones who had trouble._

_Sakura was sitting on the log next to the fire with fresh cuts and marks, she was healing herself. Riku was near the unconscious beat up patient and was nursing his own bite marks._

_Both of them looked up when they sensed the two of them close. Sakura jumped to her feet as soon as she saw sasuke, asking if he was alright or if he was injured. Then turned to Kakashi, but stopped tilting her head in confusion and curiosity at the bundle on his arms._

"_Riku, help me tie this thing up with the patient. They can keep each other company", Sasuke ordered while Riku ambled over to help him. Then he heard Kakashi ask Sakura to check the baby._

'_1…. 2…. 3….' he counted before the field rang of a loud voice. "KAKASHI SENSEI!", ' gotcha' he internally smirked when he heard sakura shout._

"_wha.. wha.. the baby he.. he looks just like sasuke-kun! .. how..", sakura rambled off, her voice filled with confusion, hurt and shock._

"_We don't know what happened sakura. We have to wait till he", he indicated to the unconscious nin "wakes up." concluded Kakashi while picking up his Icha Icha book._

_Sakura was beside herself. The baby looks just like Sasuke-kun. He wouldn't. He couldn't have done 'it'. Right? Her uncertainty wasn't answered. She looked over to where Sasuke was with Riku, both of them securing multiple knots of the ropes binding the nin and their patient together._

_Her thoughts were halted when the baby in her arms started crying. It was a pitiful sound. Her team members looked at her, hoping she'll do something, even if the sounds of the baby was saddening they were loud and if any nin were around their camp location would be given away._

_So Sakura being the intelligent girl did the only thing that came to her mind. She did a sleeping jutsu used on reluctant patients on the baby. He fell asleep promptly. But he whimpered softly in his sleep._

"_We don't have anything to feed the baby or change him, we need to get to Konoha as soon as possible", sakura voiced her thoughts._

"_Then we'll leave now. We can't stay here, any ninja around would've heard the racket. We should get moving. It's only half a day's walk to the village. We'll make it." Sasuke spoke with confidence._

"_But what about those two?",Riku indicated to the two unconscious men. _

"_What about them?" Sasuke asked without any emotion in his voice but his eyes were glaring at the sound nin. _

"_We can't get them up now. And no way am I carrying them. That maniac almost gouged my eyes out when we were coming here" Riku was adamant. He was not going to pull another load around until they reached Konoha. 'I'll probably pass out half way there' he thought with a grimace. He wasn't perfect in health after the patient's attack._

"_I agree with Sasuke. We need to get to Konoha soon. I'll carry the patient and Sasuke can carry the sound nin. Wrap up the camp. Sakura and Riku, you two will have to carry our packs with you", Kakashi ordered while walking towards the tied up two. He knew they had to get to Konoha, and they had to do it fast. 'Or Sasuke will probably kill the sound nin 'were his thoughts when he untied the two unconscious men._

_After packing up their camp and erasing any clues of their brief stay they set off to Konoha. _

_They arrived before the gates at dawn, hungry, tired and downright irritated. They had kept moving throughout the whole night and they wanted to rest now. The baby had been kept asleep for the whole journey._

_They quickly shrugged off their ninja packs and kept them with the gate guard and ran fast to the Hokage's office._

_Then the sound nin was taken to Ibiki for interrogation and the baby was checked and fed by Tsunade. She sent each of them to clean up and rest before ordering to come to her office in the afternoon._

_They arrived at Hokage's office at 5 to see Tsunade and Shizune cooing and smiling at the baby. Tsunade gave the baby to Shizune when they arrived and started explaining._

"_From the information we got from the sound nin, he's from one of orochimaru's labs. He was a guard there. Suna sent ninja teams to clear off any labs or survivors of orochimaru and when they arrived at the lab this guard was working at he took one of orochimaru's most precious experiments, as he said." Tsunade rested her chin on the hands at this and looked straight at Sasuke._

"_I checked and rechecked the baby and DNA. He is an exact clone of you." She said with a calculating look in her eyes as she looked for any indication of surprise on Sasuke. There was none. His eyes held an unreadable expression for a second after hearing this before it was quickly wiped off._

"_It seems as that Orochimaru was going to use your body again and again", at this expressions of horror and disgust were shown in Sakura's and Riku's eyes while Sasuke simply looked repulsed. _

"_The baby is an Uchiha, Sasuke. He can be considered as your son if you want", Tsunade said with a bit of warmth coloring her voice._

_The unreadable expression was back on Sasuke's face as he looked at the baby. He looked at him a moment longer before striding towards him and holding out his hands._

_Shizune looked surprised but was soon smiling when she handed Sasuke the baby. He cooed, and looked at Sasuke with big, bright eyes before smiling._

"_Hn, my son.." Sasuke murmured softly before looking at Tsunade again. She was smiling._

"_You should pick a name Sasuke. I'm going to keep him for a bit more check ups then you'll have him all to yourself. Pick a room and decorate it", she said softly while looking at the baby with warm eyes._

" _A name?.." Sasuke looked back at the baby who was still looking at with curiosity._

"_Satoshi.. I'll call him Satoshi", he said with finality to Tsunade who nodded at him._

* * *

Sasuke jolted back from his memories when he heard Satoshi calling his name. He called back, shutting the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist before stepping into his room.

His son was sitting on his futon with his legged crossed. "I'm hungry otou-sama. You were in the shower for so long. What were you doing?", he grumbled while wrinkling his nose.

Sasuke smiled before shooing him off telling him to wait until he changed. '_My son and the only thing I have left. The only thing left because 'he' is not here.' _He changed into fresh pants and a shirt before going to the kitchen to make dinner. '_And I am not going to let him go for anything in this world. My only light in the darkness since he left_.'

* * *

A/N – gah ! it's so long ! I was so bored. So I thought about writing the next chap. But didn't think it'll be this long * flexing fingers*

My poor fingers.. need a finger massage..

I'm new at Japanese.. I'm still learning.. so if you see any mistakes please tell me ok..

Reviews appreciated ..

ja ne !


	3. Stranger

Disclaimer – I don't own anything regarding Naruto in this fic except my own characters.

A/N – I'm sorry for the late update.. But I'm still stuck with exams and I did this as soon as I could.. Reviews are appreciated..

* * *

Chapter 3 – The stranger

* * *

(The next week... which is the week the Team 7 disbandment will start)

The sun shone brightly over Konoha on a Monday morning. And in few hours the streets will be buzzing with life and liveliness that only a peaceful village can manage.

But only few people were loitering in the streets, a few drunken villagers and women doing early shopping were some of them. Others were shinobi coming to Konoha after a mission or the remaining few who were in charge of night duty guarding.

Uchiha Sasuke was an early riser. He was since he was small and learned that Itachi was up even at 4 o'clock in the morning. And he wanted to be the best like Itachi which led to him asking his mother to wake him up when she was rising too. She had to cook and the Uchiha's were all early risers. Only Sasuke, since he was little, slept in a bit.

But now here he was trying to wake his son, who was an exact copy of him only to get sleepy insults, '_he wondered where he learned those words, they were really colorful', _and soft snores for his efforts.

He gave up after trying pulling his son's leg and almost dragging his off the futon and finding that his son was, apparently, a really heavy sleeper.

Sighing to himself he set out to the training grounds in the compound hoping to start his daily training and get it done before Satoshi woke to find that there was no food in the house, not even a single vegetable.

'_I wonder how he eats all that much food and stays so small, he's underweight but still eats food enough for ten._'

He arrived at the training grounds to find the targets he had practiced yesterday still in the same positions. '_Satoshi didn't train yesterday?',_ he thought surprised. His son was the top rookie in the academy and was intent on keeping the title to make his father proud.

'_He must've used the other training ground then. But it's more advanced than this one. Wonder what he's up to_.' His thoughts were stopped when he unshielded his Kusanagi to start his kenjutsu training.

He had a 2-day mission to complete with Kakashi and Riku and he had to make sure Satoshi will be able to take care of himself when he was away.

* * *

Konoha was alight with the bright morning sun at 7 in the morning when Yamanaka Ino took her shift at the flower shop her family owned. She had several weeks off missions because she was injured in her previous one and the Hokage told her to take a rest before resuming duties at the Interrogation squad with Ibiki.

She was at first surprised when Hokage asked her to take a position in the Interrogation squad. She had been promoted an ANBU only a year ago and she was still trying to get used to the hard lifestyle.

Then Tsunade had said that her family jutsus could be very useful against captives and her father had already worked as an interrogator. She was a bit squeamish with working with Ibiki, he had scared her at her Chuunin exam and the fear hadn't ebbed away even a bit.

He was known for his harsh training and even harsher demands from his squad. But they were the best, as her father had said. Every shinobi had cracked under Ibiki's squad. No captive stood a chance even to think up a lie for second.

But Sakura had already started her path as the next Tsunade. Her medic abilities were only surpassed by Tsunade and Shizune, who were both top medic nin in the whole of shinobi countries.

Ino had thought maybe she could go into medic nin field. Hinata had already started her training and was catching up to Sakura fast. Almost everyone of the original rookie nine had a long term stature in Konoha.

Chouji worked in the academy with Iruka sensei, Shikamaru was a top ANBU and also the Hokage advisor when needed, Sakura was a top medic nin and was assistant Supervisor at the Hospital, Lee was going after Gai to become a Taijutsu master and teacher, Neji was ANBU and was only second to Sasuke and Shikamaru, Tenten had also taken after her father to take care of their weapon shop and was teaching Weaponry art next to Lee's Taijutsu, Hinata was working at the hospital and also a competent medic nin, Shino and Kiba were both ANBU and were learning duties as clan heads like Hinata.

'_I felt so insecure after realizing that',_ Ino thought with reminiscent, '_I was scared that I'll be left behind and took up the offer the very next day',_ she thought with a small smile.

'_I don't regret it though'_, she arranged the yellow dandelions in the large bouquet she was making, '_even if the training and the demands of old Ibiki were beyond my imagination I can never regret what that harsh short time made me, strong, and a proud kuinoichi of Konoha'._

"Oi, Ino-pig, what the hell are you doing?" demanded a very irritated Sakura "I had been calling you for five minutes and here you were dreaming of Sasuke-kun again probably. I told you he'll never be yours!" she shouted.

"Urusai forehead girl!" a tick appeared on Sakura's forehead at the return shout. "I was thinking about the past and how long we've come," Ino said all the while adjusting the large bouquet with yellow roses, dandelions and twigs.

Sakura's anger vanished in seconds and a small rueful smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah, that's true. We've come a long way, ne? A long way from little girls who were afraid of the new world." Ino smiled in response towards her best friend and rival.

"Hah! I was never afraid! You were the one who was always crying." She said with her tongue out for good measure.

She saw another irritated tick appear on Sakura's forehead before she replied, "Oh, real mature Ino-pig. Anyway I came to tell you that Shishou called you to her office. I think she's going to give you a mission, with me in it" Sakura grumbled out the last part.

"A mission?" now that surprised her. '_She was still healing, damn it!_'

"With you? Ha-ha, that's rich, your forehead will only get in the way and I probably won't be able to see the path, large-forehead girl" she replied with the usual teasing that got Sakura riled up. And sure enough she wasn't disappointed.

"Why you! Ino-pig! You'll probably sabotage the mission with your boy hunting and flirting. At least I'm capable of handling a mission" Sakura replied with an indignant huff.

"Oh really? And which one of us is ANBU and in Interrogation squad?" the response to her jab was only having Sakura bristle.

" Whatever, can we get there already, you know how shishou hates waiting." Sakura said while walking to the door "and I talked to your mother, she'll be here in second to take up on your shift."

Just as Sakura said this Ino's mother came through the back door of the shop which was connected to their home.

"Oh Sakura! Thank you for informing about this. Ino was moody and always whining that she didn't get a mission," she ignored Ino's glare and continued "I hope that you will get along fine. Ino's stubborn but she's not an idiot. Much anyway!" she replied with a smile and an affectionate glance at her young daughter.

"Thanks mother." Ino grumbled out her annoyance while Sakura laughed out loudly.

"I'm sure we'll come back in one piece Yamanaka-san." she said before walking to door. "Don't worry we'll be safe. Ja ne." she waved goodbye and walked out while Ino hugged her mother and came after her.

"So what do you think we'll have to do? I hope it's not another seduction mission." Ino started while shuddering at the memory of her mission which was to seduce a lord while her team mates looked through his house for the scroll they were supposed to get.

"Yeah I hope so too. I haven't done a seduction mission before but I heard from others that they're horrible. I guess they would be when the person you're supposed to seduce was a 70 year old man with two daughters our age." Sakura commented.

"Well let's hope it's interesting then." Ino said with a forced cheerful smile sending away her disgusting memories of that particular mission.

* * *

**At the Hokage's office,**

Tsunade was signing paperwork while holding a sake bottle on her left hand when Sakura and Ino entered her office. She looked up when they opened the door.

"Ah so you're here, finally. I can get this over with." Tsunade said while shuffling around her table which was overrun with papers.

'_Probably trying to find the mission scroll. But didn't Shizune-san clean the table yesterday?_ 'Sakura thought with a sweat drop.

"Ah ha!" Tsunade exclaimed while fishing out a scroll. "Well I'll start explaining, this is your new mission, and it's to help Iruka at the academy." Tsunade said bluntly. Both Sakura and Ino had to agree that their Hokage wasn't one beat around the bush.

"Sakura, you're to teach the children some healing jutsus, not high detailed ones; only some small healing jutsus for healing a deep cut or small wounds. Ino will help you with their chakra control teaching and just to keep them in line. Her mouth will do that work for her." she continued, oblivious to Sakura's and Ino's growing horrors.

"You want us to teach some snotty obnoxious brats?!" yelled Ino while trying to wrap the idea of HER teaching any child. Sakura was still trying to understand what Tsunade had said, she was still in shock.

Then she straightened out for her reasoning to decline the mission (which can be said as Sakura's reasoning to bail the mission).

"Hokage-sama, both of us are very capable kuinoichi. I'm a medic nin and Ino's an ANBU and Interrogator. This mission won't do anything to us or help us with future missions." Sakura thought she gave some agreeable excuses… reasons.

"I know about your achievements and everything Sakura," Tsunade sounded annoyed. "But you will have to take a genin team soon. Take this as practice if you want. It's because of your capabilities that I assigned you to this mission. And you WILL complete this mission or you can always do D-rank missions for a while." Tsunade smiled sadistically. '_Oh yeah, she loved being Hokage when she was able to torture people like this.'_

Both Sakura and Ino heaved a mutual tired sigh when they saw the expression on Tsunade's face. They couldn't get out of this one, and they didn't want D-rank missions. They had enough of those when they were genins.

They were almost closing the door when they heard Tsunade say what made their hearts sink to the floor.

"You'll be teaching this year's graduate and the ones supposed to graduate next year. You will teach them well because I'll be there to check how well they do."

* * *

**2 days later, **

Sakura was tired. She was so tired that she was walking around like a zombie while the students around her skipped around excitedly, thrilled to learn a new jutsu and a healing one too.

Iruka had changed the learning methods and syllabus after Tsunade had requested him to do that. The students were much more advanced than they were when they were still academy students.

Ino didn't have to teach much to their chakra controlling except some more advanced methods she had learned from her sensei, Asuma. The students had already done Tree walking, so she taught them water walking and to control the amount of chakra given to a jutsu to make the damage of it minimal or large, depending on the situation.

But she was tired too, tired from the same thing that had Sakura walking half-dead. The kids were beyond hyper-active. They had no idea how the children had that much stamina, unless Iruka had done something.

And the most tiring and sad thing about it was what that stamina brought to their memories. Memories that were buried in their heads were coming to life like a tape recording. Memories of the person who had that much life in them. And the life they had lost.

Sakura smiled at the bitter sweet memories, the nostalgia overwhelming her when she saw a kid while wild hair talking a mile a minute to an annoyed girl and boy. '_How things can change in a second, how words can hurt, whether intentionally or not'_, she thought ruefully watching as the other boy said something to the wild-haired boy, probably something insulting judging from the screaming reaction brought from him.

Ino was having similar thoughts. But she didn't have the heart to bring back memories. They hurt, so she just concentrated on calming the children, also meaning threatening them with an hour with Ibiki.

They both sighed when they thought about how long they were going to have to keep on doing this_.' I hope I survive to tell the tale',_ was the somewhat similar thought running in the heads of the 'new beautiful senseis'

* * *

Sasuke sighed when he entered his home. It was dark outside and the lights in the house had been switched off.

'_Hinata must've left early today then. She usually waits until I return when I ask her to watch Satoshi_.' He switched on one of the smaller lamps on the living room.

He was dead tired from the mission. It had been long and tiring. '_A mission to run after two run away children doesn't exactly need top shinobi. Such a waste of money and time, and only to find them hiding in their grandparent's attic.'_

Sasuke saw the similarities of the recent missions he had been going on as a jounin. They were absolutely ridiculous.

Like the previous one when he had to deliver a scroll to a small house in the wind country only to find that it had been a letter to the old man from his daughter. The client had paid enough money to catch a C-class missing-nin to deliver that scroll.

'_This must be Tsunade taking revenge or something. Only revenge on what I don't know, nor do I care_.'

He treaded slowly on the wooden floorboards towards Satoshi's room. He peeked in and saw his son sleeping peacefully with a toy kunai tucked under his arm.

He picked the toy kunai and set it aside with the rest of the set before wrapping the blanket that was carelessly draped across Satoshi's ankle more firmly on his body, carefully bundling him up.

Sasuke gave a soft nuzzle to his son's small forehead before smiling and walking back silently and closing the door behind him.

Then he suddenly sensed it. His sharp senses, honed by the constant training and his dangerous ANBU missions, caught on the difference in the atmosphere of the hallway he was standing.

Grabbing his kunai firmly on his hand and activating his sharingan he set upon searching the hallway and then the rest of the house looking the reason for the sudden wariness and feeling of danger that crept into him before.

After searching almost two hours, and five times all around the house and the compound he forced himself to think that he had probably imagined it and because of his weariness as he walked to his room.

He was opening the door when a sudden impulse came over him to look over his shoulder. When he was about to turn his head he heard something that made his heart race and constrict in a matter of milliseconds.

The echo of a voice he hadn't heard in almost six years, a voice he had only in his dreams and the same voice that brought him from dying at the last minute after killing Itachi. The voice of a forgotten childhood dream.

"_**Sasuke-teme…."**_

The voice echoed in the silent hallway, shifting in the sudden change of air, a slight wind appearing making the voice sound mocking to Sasuke's ears as he stood shock still, fear and excitement and shock all blended into one expression as he stared into the empty hallway.

* * *

The tall figure cloaked in midnight black was almost invisible in the darkness of the night. But the shine of the crescent moon and twinkle of the numerous stars hanging in the dark sky illuminated the outline of the figure.

He stepped into the clearing as a slight wind blew across it making the tall grass sway slightly. The figure silently looked around, searching for something. After finding nothing he looked up. The black cloak whipped around him as the wind picked up while he stared.

The figure was standing in the clearing that bordered Fire country and Wind country. He stared silently at the direction Konoha was located at. Then he disappeared suddenly; leaving not a trace of his presence. Only a whisper hanging in the wind said that he had even been there at all.

"_**It has been long. Too long. I will make you proud Otou-sama. I will not fail again. I can't fail again. After all I have promised my soul."**_

An owl hooted in the clearing as it swooped on to catch his prey of a helpless mouse as the wind picked up again; making the almost soundless whisper disappear just as its mutterer had done milliseconds ago.

* * *

A/N- wow... that's a really long story… I'm sorry if it's a bit boring at the beginning.

I'll update as soon as I can... But there are some math exams I'm a bit stuck on. There's a bit of days free from 11th though… Hmm.. Let's see ne?

Reviews please

Ja ne..


	4. A Walk down the memory lane

Disclaimer – I don't own anything regarding Naruto in this fic except my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 4 – A walk down the memory lane

* * *

_3 days after team 7 disbandment…_

Kakashi was a man on a mission today. He was going to find out exactly why the ever- punctual Uchiha Sasuke wasn't on the bridge when they had a mission. Sasuke wasn't one to wait or be waited upon. Of course that was when Kakashi wasn't counted.

Kakashi sped through the trees towards the Uchiha compound, the branches he stepped on leaning down with his weight on them, some of them even breaking. Kakashi didn't care that he was making a racket. It didn't matter when Sasuke could sense him coming miles away.

With his beloved Icha Icha Paradise on his left hand while his right hand balancing on random braches he arrived at the compound gates.

He suddenly sensed that something was wrong. Sasuke was standing near the gates with his back turned to Kakashi. But it wasn't that made Kakashi put his Icha Icha novel into his pocket. It was the barrier jutsu cast upon compound limits.

"What happened here Sasuke?" he asked softly hoping to snap Sasuke out of whatever trance he was in. Sasuke hadn't looked at him once since he was arrived.

"He was here Kakashi. I heard him. I don't know how or why. I heard his voice." Sasuke's voice was muffled by the barrier.

"Why don't you drop the barrier? We can both search around and see. Tsunade-sama needs to know this Sasuke. Where's Satoshi?," he inquired while looking around trying to spot the familiar chibi raven.

Kakashi was worried now. He didn't know who exactly Sasuke was talking about. There were only two people who could have had this much of an impact on Sasuke. And he wasn't sure about one of them.

"Sastoshi is still sleeping. I put a sleeping jutsu on him. I've been looking since last night." Sasuke was not a person to talk much. He didn't waste words and disliked to do so. This was one of the very few instances Kakashi had heard Sasuke talk this much.

Ever since he had arrived and his restrictions, Sasuke made a point of keeping only to himself. He didn't trust anyone and believed in no one. The only person he had put his hopes on had left, never to be heard of again. And after that Sasuke clammed up and only answered question when he wanted to, which was very rare.

Kakashi knew that the only reason he was here talking to Sasuke was Satoshi. Sasuke opened up a little after finding his son. Sasuke lived through Satoshi. Just like he had done when 'he' was here.

'_This is bad. If he goes into panic mode I won't be able to stop him. Sasuke's daddy-senses are not something to made fun of, kind of like Iruka-chan's mother-hen mode.'_

Kakashi was in a dilemma. He didn't know whether to leave Sasuke and bring someone here or sweet talk Sasuke into canceling the barrier. A bunshin can't go far when Sasuke was in one of his moods.

"Sasuke, why don't you lower the barrier? I'll come and help you look for whoever you're looking for. They say that two heads are better than one." He hoped that Sasuke would at least be distracted enough for him to counter the jutsu.

He waited for a few minutes before deciding to go for plan B, which was using force. He was just about to make the hand seals to counter the barrier jutsu when Sasuke turned to face him.

Kakashi was momentarily lost for words or actions. His hands were frozen in a tora hand seal.

Sasuke's looked he had gone through the ANBU trap training field without food, sleep or weapons. His clothes were all crinkled and dirty. Splotches of mud and dirt on his ninja pants and smudges of tree bark, leaves and water and some other unrecognizable things on his ANBU vest.

Kakashi realized with a shock that he was still wearing clothes from the last mission. Kakashi knew what he wore since he was Sasuke's partner in the mission.

Sasuke had black bags under his bloodshot and tired eyes. His face was also streaked with mud and blood. His hair matted with sweat and water.

"What happened here Sasuke? Who was it that you heard?" he asked in a monotone voice while inside he was storming his brain for a possible explanation for this. Sasuke was not one to lose his head. He was always calm and collected in any situation. '_So what exactly happened here?' _

"I told you Kakashi. He was here. I heard him. But he's not here now, I want to find him. Help me, sensei. You want him here too ne?" Sasuke's voice was soft when he said this. But it was filled with an emotion Kakashi couldn't decipher. He was shaken to the core when he heard Sasuke call him 'sensei'.

'_What is going on here? What the hell happened here?! Why is he acting like this? Could he be an imposter? Maybe subjected to genjutsu? But he has the sharingan and his skills and senses are higher than anyone I know. Maybe he had a nightmare? Somehow that sounds ridiculous even to my head.'_ Kakashi didn't know what to do. He was shocked to hear and see his prized student like this.

"I'll help you Sasuke; just cancel the jutsu so I can enter the compound. We can both look together. I need to report to Tsunade-sama about this and you need to send Satoshi to the academy. He can't be here when we are searching. He'll get curious." He congratulated on sounding bored and monotone as always when he had a hurricane of thoughts rampaging on his head.

Sasuke nodded his head and cancelled the jutsu. He looked nervous and when Kakashi neared him he saw him twitching at even small sounds.

This is worse than I thought, was the one thing that ran in Kakashi's head when he saw Sasuke twitch and finger his kunai when he heard a small squirrel skittering in a tree.

"Let's go. I need to prepare breakfast for Satoshi also. You send a bunshin to Tsunade." Sasuke said while jumping on to tree and speeding towards the main house.

Kakashi quickly made a bunshin and gave commands before making another bunshin to patrol around the compound before following Sasuke.

Just as they arrived at the main house they were greeted by a sleepy Satoshi clutching a bunny plushy. Kakashi mentally sniggered when he saw this. '_So this was how Sasuke would have turned out if he wasn't an anti-social bastard_.' He filed away the incident for future blackmail material.

"Now, care to tell me from the beginning about your little adventure Sasuke? I'm a little confused about what exactly took place." Kakashi grumbled out while picking at the slightly burnt toast Sasuke gave him when Satoshi ambled away after confirming that his father hadn't gone on another mission without telling him.

Sasuke turned away from the stove he was making eggs on to look at Kakashi before turning away again. "You'll have to wait till Satoshi leaves for the academy." He didn't say anything else after that until Satoshi came down after showering and dressing for the academy.

"Otou-sama, daijoubu desu ka? (Father, are you okay?).You look like you didn't sleep last night. Did you have a nightmare Otou-sama? You should drink milk like you tell me to do when I have a nightmare." Satoshi said while trying to stuff the toast and eggs on his mouth.

Kakashi didn't know what to feel when he heard Satoshi talk. He was amused when he saw Sasuke's face twisting as he saw his son trying, without success to talk and eat at once. He was also happy to hear Satoshi voice his concerns about Sasuke. Kami-sama knows how much Sasuke needed someone to tell him that they cared. He was also impressed when Satoshi noted Sasuke's physical change, even when it wasn't obvious.

"I'm fine Satoshi. And how many times do I have to tell you to not to talk while eating. It's a disgusting habit." Sasuke reprimanded his son calmly while trying to block an oncoming headache.

"Gomen Otou-sama, do you want me to stay? I can catch up missed classes quickly. Otou-sama needs someone here. You don't look too well." Satoshi's voice was worried and his chubby face was filled with care for Sasuke.

Kakashi smiled softly under his mask when he saw Satoshi's concern towards Sasuke.

"I'm staying here with Sasuke, Satoshi. You go to school. I'll take care of him" he smiled what he thought to be a convincing smile (even if Satoshi couldn't see his face because of the mask).

Satoshi looked doubtful. "How do I know that you won't make Otou-sama read your hentai books?"

"Yare yare, why does everyone claim them to be hentai books? Who told you that anyway? It's drama, my child, not porn." Kakashi couldn't understand why everyone was against his beloved books. They were the best of the best!

"Porn? What's porn Kakashi-sensei?" Satoshi's innocent voice made him tense. But then he felt a large amount of raw killer intent from his left. Kakashi was scared to look where he knew that Sasuke was sitting.

"Kakashi, would you like to feel how sharp my Kusanagi is?" he seethed while giving off killer intent to roast Kakashi alive.

"Ahahaha… of course not Sasuke. We all know how you love to sharpen it everyday... Ahaha... Satoshi it's getting late? Why don't you run off to school now? You know what Iruka's like when someone is late." Satoshi gulped audibly before hugging his father and yelling goodbye to Kakashi and shooting off like hounds of hell were on his heels.

"Well now, Satoshi's gone, so do mind explaining why you didn't come to the bridge meeting? Or why I found you practically shaking with fear?" Kakashi got an Uchiha death glare when he said this, "and why I need to help you find this mysterious person you're so dead set on finding?" Kakashi calmly asked while sipping the tea Sasuke had set in front of him.

"It was him Kakashi." Sasuke whispered. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this. "No, I'm not loosing my mind Kakashi. It was Naruto's voice." Sasuke finished in an almost painful voice, his face showed nothing but his eyes reflected the turmoil his mind was in.

Kakashi held himself from choking on his tea, and instead took the cup in shaking hands and set it on the table, lest Sasuke goes on a rampage because Kakashi broke his favorite tea cup or something.

"Are you sure Sasuke? You know we can't report anything regarding him without proof or Tsunade will have out heads. You know how the subject is around her."

Kakashi was trying to understand his student. He really thought he understood something when Sasuke had to pull this. Kakashi thinking ahead, dispelled his bunshin he had ordered to go to the Hokage. It hadn't gone to the Hokage yet, much to his relief.

Kakashi knew how Naruto's disappearance had depressed Sasuke. It was miracle Sasuke was still in the village. After he had disappeared no one had brought up the subject when the search parties returned without any clue.

They had searched for a whole year before the council had told them to stop the searching. But Tsunade had refused to mark him as a missing nin, claiming Naruto would come back somehow.

It had been almost seven years now and they had never seen neither hair nor hide of Naruto. Everyone of original rookie nine and Gai's team had been on the lookout when they went out for missions. But they gave up in four or so years later.

But now Sasuke was claiming he heard his voice. Kakashi never thought it had such a huge impact on him. He knew Sasuke was depressed, but he never showed any severe symptoms. But now, after a seven year absence Sasuke's depression seemed to be catching up to him at the end.

"Sasuke, tell me from the beginning, we have to keep this from others until we find something. We don't need everyone excited when the Kazekage is coming and certainly not when the Chuunin exams are coming up," he lazily stretched his back as he got up. "Then shall we go hunting then Sasuke? Explain to me while we're looking."

Sasuke nodded while standing up. He placed the tea cups and plates in the sink before going to the hallway. "Wait until I take a shower and change. I don't want to run around smelling like this."

Kakashi also nodded and took his Icha Icha paradise and started reading and waving his arm lazily. "I'll wait in the living room while you wash up."

Sasuke walked in to the hallway. He looked calm but Kakashi knew that he was anything but that.

* * *

The old branch splintered under the weight of the two shinobi as they raced through the trees in the Uchiha compound.

One Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi jumped to the ground at the gate of the Uchiha compound. They had made five rounds around the compound and searched every nook and cranny of the main house.

Sasuke had explained the bizarre event when he had heard his best friend's voice in the hallway and had also said his physical and mental status when he heard it. Kakashi also agreed to his earlier explanation that Sasuke must have been hallucinating because of his weariness.

But one thing both of them knew was that Sasuke 'never' hallucinated. Not even when he was on the verge of dying. But they both kept that idea to themselves and Sasuke agreed that they keep this incident as a secret.

The kazekage was arriving next day and they couldn't afford shinobi running around, especially Konoha's best shinobi.

Kakashi left after they had searched until Satoshi came back from the academy. After that he left commanding Sasuke to be at the bridge next day for their mission. It was a two day mission and they had already wasted one day.

* * *

The day went uneventful after that morning excitement but Sasuke was restless. He knew that what Kakashi said was true, but he couldn't get rid of the insisting nagging voice in his head that kept saying he should find Naruto.

Naruto, his friend. His rival. His reason for living. His obsession. And the object of his love.

He didn't know when he started obsessing over Naruto. He had a feeling that it was when they were still genin. But when his former obsession (killing Itachi) resurfaced, Naruto became a nagging feeling in his mind. Constantly there but still he didn't pay attention, not even when Naruto came after him.

When Naruto dragged him back after the whole drama with Madara and Itachi, he didn't have a reason to live, only his goal of rebuilding his clan. But even that was lost to him after he met Madara. He didn't want to rebuild a clan that would only hinder and trouble Konoha. He understood Itachi more now and his reasons for the massacre.

But after a few months, after Naruto became responsible for him and his life, he started to feel what he felt back when he was a genin. When Naruto came early in the morning to greet him with a big grin and breakfast, he started to feel again. He became numb when he left Konoha for missions. It was the only way to survive in the wilderness that was beyond the Konoha gates.

But Naruto's bright grin and sweet presence was his light in the darkness of his mind. Naruto was his driftwood in the stormy seas of his nightmares. Naruto's constant presence was a reminder of what he had lost to his darkness, and what he had learned from that experience.

But during a thunderstorm when Naruto had come to his house because he was too far from his own apartment, he promised himself when he looked at Naruto's form in his futon that he would never loose to his darkness. Naruto was there, he would live for and from Naruto. He didn't need anything else, he didn't want anything else. Naruto was everything to him and he was going to make sure that he was Naruto's everything too.

But then Naruto left. Just when he started to sort out what exactly he felt for his best friend, Naruto had long gone. Then he became numb again, he couldn't feel and he couldn't see. He was nothing and he felt nothing. He was alone again, like he was after the massacre.

Everyone around him wanted to help him, and they wanted him to help them too. Naruto's sudden disappearance was a shock to all of the original rookie nine, Gai's team and the sand siblings. They were all hurting and they wanted to help each other to ease the pain, to Sasuke it meant that they wanted to forget.

Sasuke didn't want to forget, he wanted Naruto back. It was then that all of Naruto's friends saw just how much influence Naruto had over him. He couldn't sleep nor eat. He lived off water for 6 months before Kakashi had taken a stand and demanded what he was doing. He had given a sour look to Kakashi and brushed him off.

But when they had a clue to Naruto's whereabouts he had demanded to be on the search party. But when Tsunade had refused he threatened, cursed, yelled, threw a tantrum, but none phased Tsunade. That was when he decided to go for force.

He had attacked her and it had taken five ANBU to keep him off her and seven more plus Shizune to keep the Hokage from beating the crap out of him. The two of them were the worst affected from Naruto's disappearance. And they both needed to vent their anger, frustration and grief.

They had restricted him again, but when it didn't work they locked him up in his own room, and when even that didn't work and half of the ANBU who had guarded him ended up in hospital they sedated him.

He was like a madman during that first year, but when he realized that they had no clue about Naruto, he closed himself. He didn't open up to anyone, not even when Sakura had threatened to live with him everyday.

And the worst thing was, Naruto hadn't said anything, and they didn't know why exactly he had left. It was if he had left on his own will. They knew it wasn't Akatsuki. The organization was still licking their own wounds after loosing half of their members when the team that had left to get him back had met up with Akatsuki members.

'_So what happened'_, he thought as he got up from the floor he was sitting on. '_What happened to you Naruto? Was it me? Did I disgust you so much that you had to leave the village to escape from me? Was it something else then? I would have given my right arm to protect you.'_

They had given up searching after the council's and majority of the village's decision. But they looked for him when they went on missions. But Sasuke didn't recover. He couldn't.

It all changed after he met Satoshi. His numbness disappeared when he started to feel through his son, and that was because Satoshi acted exactly like Naruto. His brightness, innocence and the same big grin he reserved just for Sasuke was exactly the same as Naruto. So he lived through his son, because he couldn't live for his own again. Not when half of him was missing.

'_But now he's back, I know he is, I heard his voice, I smelled him, a mixture of wood and crushed mango leaves.' _Sasuke was confused, '_Naruto always had a tendency to confuse or aggravate me,'_ and he smiled ruefully at the memories.

'_I wonder where he is now, if he's alive,' _he shook his head at that negative thought. '_He is alive, how can someone who is so hell bent on living, die? He won't die until he becomes Hokage.' _Sasuke smiled when he remembered how Naruto would shout how he was going to be Hokage, '_that baka kept shouting that even in the middle of a mission!'_

He would give his life to hear Naruto's voice again. '_Not like yesterday though_, _it was one hell of a scare to hear that dobe's voice in the middle of the night_.' And now he thought about it, the voice was different.

'_It was Naruto's, he was sure of that, but it was deeper and more… sensual.' _Sasuke scoffed at the thought. '_As if that blonde baka's voice could be sensual. It's nice when he only talks when needed to, but when he keeps talking non-stop it becomes quite a pain for the ears.' _

But now he would give his soul for the shinigami to hear that dobe keep talking to him. To hear Naruto shouting and insulting him. '_But it was too late_,' Sasuke sagged next to the wall he was leaning on in the hallway as if weighed by his thoughts, '_it was always too late. Why do you keep making me fell like this Naruto? Do you enjoy tormenting me like this? Are you happy feeding off my guilt and grief like you do now? Tell me, Naruto, why do I love you?'_

But there was no reply to him. There was only the whisper of the chilly wind of an autumn night that kept him company. Satoshi went to sleep hours ago, but he was still awake. He couldn't sleep, Naruto's voice kept haunting him in his dreams. Constantly reminding of what he had lost.

"_**Sasuke-teme… what are you doing Sasuke-teme? I can't believe you're slacking off. I will kick your ass when I come back, dattebayo! Just you wait Sasuke-baka. Then you will know how great Uzumaki Naruto is, dattebayo." **_

"I know dobe. I'm not slacking off usarontonkachi. I'm just taking a break. I just came from looking for you." Sasuke mumbled as he dragged his feet towards his room.

"Urusai (shut up) Sasuke-teme! Great Uzumaki Naruto isn't like you. I know everything!" Sasuke scoffed at this.

"_**Who do you think you're insulting teme? I'm the future Hokage dattebayo!" **_

"You're worse than Sakura, dobe. How can you be Hokage when you can't even walk ten meters without tripping on your own feet?" Sasuke changed his clothes and fell on to his futon and snuggled his pillow.

"_**Sakura-chan is better than you! And I'm not worse than Sakura-chan, I'm better than her! And don't insult Sakura-chan teme!" **_at this Sasuke could hear Naruto's obnoxious laughter, Loud and annoying.

Sasuke grumbled and threw the pillow to the edge of the futon, "Urusai usarontonkachi. I'm trying to sleep"

"_**Hahaha.. Sasuke-teme. Oyasumi (good night)", **_the last part was said in a soft voice, almost loving.

"Oyasumi, dobe" smiling Sasuke drifted off to sleep, filled with images and voices of his past and a certain blonde haired, blue-eyed boy with a smile that stretched from one ear to the other.

The last thoughts that floated across his sleep filled mind were '_what the hell just happened? I can't believe Kakashi was right, kuso, I am hallucinating. But at least when I'm hallucinating I hear his voice. I'm really desperate.'_

* * *

Sasuke woke early in the morning to see a sliver of sun rays shining through his curtain covered window and falling on his wooden floor.

He got and after doing the usual morning chores, brushing his teeth and showering, then training for an hour, came back to the house to see his son rummaging through the kitchen cupboards.

"Ohayo (good morning) Satoshi. What exactly are you doing?" Sasuke asked while stifling a yawn.

"Ohayo Otou-sama! I was looking for some jam. You had that strawberry jam right? It's not in the fridge so I thought you might have put it in the cupboard" Satoshi replied while rummaging and dropping a few boxes of flour and some other unrecognizable things. '_Probably left after by Sakura'_, Sasuke thought with a weary sigh, he suddenly felt very tired.

Then as if after pushing a rewind button he remembered everything that happened after he had tucked Satoshi in to bed. The weariness he felt, his thoughts and most of all, his one sided conversation with the imaginary Naruto.

Satoshi looked at his father when he didn't reply for his question. His father was turning pale, well as pale as you can get when your skin color is also white marble.

'_What is going on? Kakashi- sensei came yesterday, he does come often just to bug Otou-sama, but it was different yesterday. I felt it. Is something happening? Maybe trouble from a mission? They go to missions together as Otou-sama said. Hmm.. Probably that.'_

"Otou-sama! Daijoubu (are you ok)? You're turning pale." Sasuke turned to see his son's worried face.

"Aa. Daijoubu (I'm fine). The jam's finished Satoshi. I can buy you one today if you want." Satoshi nodded his head eagerly as Sasuke asked that.

"What do you want for breakfast then? Pancakes? I don't have time to make onigiri or chimaki or something like that."

Satoshi nodded his head again and settled on his seat to watch his Otou-sama make him breakfast.

"Are you going on a mission today Otou-sama?" Satoshi asked while fiddling with the end of his shirt. He didn't like it when Sasuke went on missions. And Sasuke knew that, but he tried his best to soothe his son's fears about loosing him.

"Hai, I have a mission today Satoshi." Satoshi's face fell at the prospect of sleeping alone again, its not like that he didn't like Hinata, he felt safer with his father around.

"Demo, I'll be back today afternoon, it's not an important mission, just a delivery of a scroll. Anyway, I need to be here when the Kazekage arrives."

Satoshi looked up, surprised, "Kazekage is coming here? Why? Is something going on? Is it another war? You're not going, are you Otou-sama?" Satoshi's small face was contorted in fear, his big ebony eyes filled with tears and darting around in a panic.

Sasuke smiled at his son, calming him with a small hug. "There's no war Satoshi. The Kazekage is coming for political discussions with the Hokage. Now finish your breakfast quickly or you'll have to face a mad Iruka."

He saw his son's big eyes fill with fear again before he immersed himself into eating the set of pancakes Sasuke had put in front of him.

"Otou-sama you'll be back by evening right?" Satoshi quickly asked before falling flat on his face when his sandals turned inwards.

Sasuke laughed softly before picking up his son and giving a small pat on his head.

"Of course I'll be here by evening. That is if Kakashi wont be late again and we loose time to finish the mission." Sasuke frowned when he thought about Kakashi and his unnatural traits.

"I'm going then Otou-sama. Be careful." Sasuke watched his son wave and run on the cobble path towards the gates.

Then he went inside and packed his bag for his mission. Ten minutes later he was on the same pathway his son had taken and on his way to the team 7 meeting bridge.

"I have a feeling that this mission is also one of those revenge missions Tsunade gives us," he thought with an internal sigh as he met Sakura and Riku on the bridge.

There was no sign of Kakashi anywhere. And they all knew that it'll be hours before they see anything of that man.

* * *

VOCAB –

Icha Icha paradise – come come paradise

Dobe- deadlast

Teme- bastard

Usarontonkachi- fool/idiot ( I'm not sure about the spelling tho)

Otou-sama – father

Ja ne- see you later

Ne – right

Kazekage – Sunagakure's Kage or leader is known as the Kazekage

Chuunin exams - Twice every year, a test called the The Chuunin Exams held. This is the exam you must pass if you are to become a Middle Ninja. It's a 3 part test, and held for lower ninjas from any village. If you wish to enter you must have completed a minimum of 8 missions, and given the "OK" from your instructor.

Onigiri – A snack of Japanese rice formed into triangle or oval shapes and often wrapped in nori (edible seaweed)

Chimaki - steamed sweet rice cake

Oyasumi – Goodnight

Ohayo – Good morning

* * *

A/N- I'm really sorry for the late update... But its new year here and all that traditional things take time ne?


	5. The kazekage's arrival

A/N – Yosh! Update here! I'm a bit stuck on this story.. I'm kinda running out of ideas.. but I'll continue this for sure.. if you have any idea or something review and tell me k?

* * *

Chapter 5: The Kazekage's arrival

* * *

"Sasuke-san! Sasuke-san!" a Chuunin running from the direction of the Hokage tower yelled at Sasuke. He recognized him as Kotetsu who worked at Tsunade's office.

It was early morning on a bright Monday and Sasuke had just arrived from dropping Satoshi off at the academy. Satoshi asked him to drop him off and Sasuke, glad to have a distraction and a reason for being late, agreed.

"Hokage-sama requests you at her office immediately Sasuke-san. It's about the Kazekage's arrival. It seems the time has changed," the chuunin huffed out while panting harshly from running all the way.

"Hn, I'll be there." the chuunin nodded and poofed-away, probably teleporting himself to the tower again. Sasuke looked at the direction the chuunin had come from before walking to the grocery shop across the street.

'_We need to eat something more than onigiri everyday.'_

* * *

After his shopping had been done and he had put away the groceries at his home Sasuke sped off to the Hokage towers. '_Tsunade will probably be sleeping again._

But after he arrived in the office, he was greeted by utter chaos. The room's furniture all upturned, some even crushed as if in a fight. The whole room was clouded by smoke, blocking off sight of anything farther than two or three meters.

Sasuke looked around wildly, activating his sharingan and checking for enemies. But he didn't prepare himself for the sight he was greeted with when the cloud of smoke cleared away by a gust of wind.

The great-Jiraiya (as he liked to call himself) was hanging outside the side window of the tower. The only thing that made sure he didn't drop to the floor hundred meters below was Tsunade's hand, clutching his ankle.

Sasuke pocketed his kunai and de-activated his sharingan, sighing at the utter stupidity of the situation.

Jiraiya was screaming while begging Tsunade not to hurt him while Tsunade was cackling evilly. Shizune was beside her, crushing Tonton to her breasts, and trying to coax the Hokage into letting go of the Gama sannin.

Sasuke cleared his throat loudly, trying to make himself heard above the racket made by Jiraiya. When it didn't work he quickly made a Chidori before slapping it to the wall beside him.

'_What a waste of chakra, but at least it got their attention.'_

And he was right, both sannin and Shizune were looking at him with shock. Then Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the huge gaping hole next to him.

But before she could open her mouth to box his ears Sasuke spoke up.

"You called for me, Hokage-sama?" he drawled out lazily, while putting his hands in his pockets and taking a relaxed stance.

Tsunade let go of Jiraiya (his screams were heard throughout the whole village) before she opened her mouth to shout at him, only to get cut off again.

"Ano, Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade's angry eyes focused on Shizune, who shivered slightly before gaining confidence.

"You should calm down a bit, Jiraiya-sama has left." she squeaked out before crushing Tonton again, at this the poor pig looked deathly pale.

Sasuke felt a spark of pity towards it before he concentrated his attention on the now deeply breathing Tsunade, was who apparently trying to calm herself.

"That old pervert probably slinked away to spy in the onsen again. Wait till I find him again, writing those books for those other perverts to fill their sick fantasies." Tsunade muttered angrily before sighing and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Shizune!" she boomed out. '_Probably deafening her own eardrums and other's around her', _Sasuke thought tiredly. '_How does Shizune-san stand her? She's no better than that other idiotic pervert.'_

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" Shizune whispered in fear. Tonton was pale again.

"Get me some sake, and call the other rookie nine and Gai's team here. And I want them here NOW!" Tsunade yelled again before collapsing on to her chair.

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" Shizune scrambled off and out of the door leaving Sasuke with the pissed off Hokage.

Sasuke sighed again after watching Shizune run from the door.

"What are you sighing about, gaki (brat)? I should be the one crying for putting up with you snot faced little punks." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the insult.

'_Snot faced? How old does she think we are?' _He thought angrily while holding himself from yelling at the Hokage_. 'It wouldn't do to lose my composure_.'

"What did you call me for Hokage-sama? Kotetsu told me that the Kazekage will be arriving at a different time?" Sasuke inquired, he wanted to get out of here soon. His mission with team 7 didn't go well.

It was one of the rare missions they got in the week of disbandment where they went on together. But his ears were still ringing from Sakura's screeching and Riku's yelling when they had lost the pet fish they were supposed to deliver.

They had fish for dinner so the confusion had arisen when they discovered the fish 'missing' only to be seen swimming contentedly in the small puddle next to Kakashi (who was supposed to 'watch' the fish.)

"Ah yes, there was a small alternation in the schedule, we will discuss that when the others get here. I called you here to say that you have been assigned as the kazekage's personal bodyguard while he is in Konoha." Tsunade's face didn't show any emotion, but her eyes were gleeful.

'_Is the hag being serious?_ 'Sasuke thought, shocked. But his eyes narrowed in anger when he saw the gleeful expression in her eyes. '_The old hag is enjoying this. She knows that Gaara and I hate each other. What is she playing at?'_

"Oh and you will be staying with him at 'all' times, Sasuke. And I mean you will be with him at night too. I already told Hinata and she agreed to watch Satoshi. You can see him when the kazekage is with your replacement." This time her voice betrayed the bored expression on her face.

Sasuke was almost spitting knives when at that exact moment the door was slammed open by an energetic Kiba and Akamaru.

"Yo Sasuke, Still picking on the hokage I see," he had to dodge an empty sake bottle thrown by the Hokage at this.

Sasuke didn't get a chance to reply when the entire rookie nine the Hokage office. Gai's team was on mission except Neji, who just arrived from his ANBU mission, as stated by a panting Shizune as she entered the office arms full of sake bottles.

"I guess I should start then. Sakura, brief Kakashi about what had been going on when he gets here or when you meet up with him." Sakura nodded her head before cursing their ever-late sensei for his tardiness.

'_He's probably off harassing Iruka again, that poor man',_ she thought sympathetically_ 'having to put up with that madness Kakashi-sensei is.'_

"All right, I'll start off with the pressing matters at hand. The kazekage has changed the schedule, he will be arriving in two hours," Tsunade ignored the looks of disbelief and outrage and didn't give them a chance to comment before continuing, "Sasuke here," she gestured towards the sulking raven "will be the personal bodyguard to the kazekage while he is here. You won't be doing missions for a while, nor jounin-wise or ANBU."

The others looked at him with pity at this, shaking their heads. Sasuke seethed silently, vowing to get revenge on the Hokage.

"Sasuke's replacement while he's with Satoshi or off duty will be Neji," she nodded at the silent white-eyed jounin at the back, "you will be switching with Sasuke when you're not on missions."

Tsunade took a deep breath before starting to talk about what had been troubling her more than the kazekage or the chuunin exams.

'_That idiot Jiraiya, he just HAD to bring this up right when I was up to my neck with these things. I need to find a Rokudaime soon',_ she thought sadly.

'_When will you be back, gaki (brat)? I'm saving my seat for you. You told me that you will be the one sitting on it when I retire. What happened …Naruto.'_

She sighed before speaking again. "What I asked you to come here to discuss most importantly was the news Jiraiya brought me today."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at this. '_They were discussing important information? With one of them dangling out off the window?' _ He scoffed mentally.

The others, who had been complaining or sobbing about the news, sobered up instantly when they saw the serious expression on the Hokage's face.

But before Tsunade could start talking there were two chakra signatures that appeared that instant. Hatake Kakashi and Jiraiya had finally arrived.

But Tsunade interrupted them before they could utter a single word of greeting.

"Get inside and soundproof the room Jiraiya." She ordered the bulky man sitting on the ledge of the window.

Jiraiya instantly secured the room after stepping inside and nodded to Tsunade. "You start Tsunade-hime (Princess Tsunade), I'll fill in when needed." Tsunade nodded in agreement before looking at the group gathered.

"Before I should start I must tell you that this news is old, we just didn't get it earlier. The contact had been cut off from Jiraiya and when he had finally got hold of him the man was dead. The news he got was from the other contacts in the network, this must've happened few weeks ago." She sighed again before continuing.

"It seems that Akatsuki had recruited a new member," the whole group tensed at the mention of the dreaded name. It had taken too much from them, and they still haven't recovered from the losses.

_A new member? This soon? I thought they were disbanded or something. What the hell is going on? _thought Kiba angrily.

It was Jiraiya who spoke up after that, Tsunade was busy drinking the sake Shizune had brought before the meeting, and half of it was already empty, courtesy of the Gama sannin.

"We don't know much about this 'new member'. We don't even know if it's a member." He held his hand up to Kiba, who opened his mouth to comment some insignificant thing, at least according to Sasuke.

"This new person is very young, probably your age. He seems to have incredible power, we don't know what exactly his power is, but my spy who worked for Akatsuki said that this boy was able to kill off thousands within five minutes. I don't know how much of it is true though, the man was dying when I met him, and he could've been hallucinating." There were gasps running in the room when he finished this.

'_Able to kill thousands within minutes? What IS he? If this information is accurate then we are in deep trouble.'_ Sasuke thought, frowning while contemplating the new information.

He looked at Shikamaru, who had his eyes closed and hands in the familiar motion of holding his fingers together, palms apart and thumbs pointing downwards when he was thinking.

"The most troubling thing is, exactly a week after giving me information about the new guy, all my spies who were onto Akatsuki were killed off. None of them survived. And I think that this new member, whoever he is, is the reason. Somehow he caught on, I don't know how, but it seems he did." Jiraiya looked angry at this.

"Jiraiya-sama," Jiraiya looked up from where he was searching for sake bottles when he heard Shikamaru speak.

"Do you know how old this information is?" he was still crouched with his hands together, thinking.

"I can't be sure. I got this from Iwa when I was there. Don't worry Tsunade; they are not leagued with Akatsuki. Tsuchikage personally talked to me about this. This info is correct but even they're not sure about the duration. They evacuated most of their spies when the others were getting killed off. It was probably a few days old when I heard this, so that means it about three or four weeks old." Everyone looked troubled at this.

"There was something else I heard. It had been in my mind for a while. It was when I was training Naruto nine years ago, remember when I took him with me to train for two years?" everyone except Sasuke nodded their heads at this.

It was painful remembering, but they had to this time. They couldn't run away forever.

"There was news about a new member then too. It was just like this. The person was boy with an unlimited power and ability. At that time he was the tenth member of the Akatsuki because Madara wasn't there." the whole room was silent except for the sounds of their breathing and noises from the outside.

"I never got much information about him then either. The Akatsuki were either hiding him or they didn't know."

"Didn't know?" Kiba voiced the question running in the minds of the majority.

"What do you mean they didn't know? I thought all of them knew about each other. Did that mean even Pein didn't know?" Jiraiya grimaced at the mention of the name and briefly touched the stump in his right side, where his right arm was once, before his fight with Pein.

"We don't know Kiba." It was Kakashi who answered. "Pein must've known since he is the one who recruits new members."

Jiraiya nodded in agreement before continuing.

"We don't even know the identity of this boy, yes he is a boy Kiba, and he is your age." He said before Kiba had a chance to interrupt, "Madara didn't know about him seems, he was kept a secret from the other members by Pein and Konan."

"He was never officially introduced as a new member after Madara ran away. We don't know where he is, who he is, what village he is from, what he is capable of. We know absolutely nil about him except that he was a member." Jiraiya finished with another swig from his sake bottle.

"Where did you get this from Jiraiya? Do we even know if this is true? There is no actual proof or anything." Tsunade was still trying the grasp the fact of another S class missing-nin popping up.

"I know Tsunade. But this information is true and it took five of my best spies to bring it to me. They were killed the next day." Jiraiya looked regretful.

"They were probably hunted from the start." Kakashi said without taking his eyes off the Icha Icha book, he didn't look up even once during the meeting.

"Could be, yes, it probably was, Kakashi. But still we don't know what we are supposed to do with this information." Jiraiya spoke in a frustrated tone, he had given up his best and they didn't get anything about this person. '_Just what exactly is he?'_

Shikamaru's lazy drawl snapped them out of their reverie. "Mendokuse, we don't do anything about it unless we are needed to. Jiraiya-sama, have you heard about this leader or anything about activities of Akatsuki?" at Jiraiya's negative shake of head he continued.

"So we have a new member of Akatsuki who Pein works for at the moment. This 'boy' is able to destroy a whole village without breaking sweat as you said. So we have a mini-human Kyuubi," he ignored the glares from others, "running around somewhere doing nothing. There is actually nothing we are able to do, ne?" he looked around and sighed before explaining at their confused looks.

"Mendokuse, we don't know who he is, where he is, what he is doing, what village he is from..." Shikamaru stopped with a shocked look on his face.

"Shikamaru?" Ino asked worriedly, Shikamaru wasn't one to express emotions except boredom since it's too 'troublesome', but from the shocked look on his face he was either scared or curious.

"Jiraiya-sama? This new or old leader... Whatever... is he actually a missin-nin?"

Shikamaru's question sent mutual feelings of fear and shock into all of them; even Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, all of them waiting for his answer. He looked sober than he was, considering the seven sake bottles he finished off.

If he wasn't a missin nin, that meant that he had free rein to go onto other villages or shinobi countries without any trouble the usual missin nin got. He didn't have to change appearance, he didn't get hunted, he had missions that gave him absolute freedom to roam anywhere and most of all, he had the protection of the village he was working for, which acted as a security blanket when other hidden villages got suspicious or any accusations were thrown his way.

"I… I don't know. Akatsuki usually hired only missing nin. But considering the fact that only Pein knew of this new member I'm not sure if the regular rules apply to him." the statement sent made them shiver with apprehension.

"You... Don't know?" It was silent for a full minute before hell broke loose.

" WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN YOU PEVERT? DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF DANGER THAT PUTS US IN?! HE COULD BE RIGHT HERE!",Tsunade yelled charging into Jiraiya who was sitting at the edge of her desk.

But Neji and Kiba along with Shizune took hold of her before she could pummel him. He was too important to be injured right now.

Meanwhile Jiraiya hadn't moved an inch from where he was sitting. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"This is getting dangerous Jiraiya-sama. We need information quickly. Tsunade-sama is right, he could henge into one of us or a villager and gather information too important for the village or even other villages to loose." Neji reasoned out, his byakugan activated and searching every one of them to check whether they were actually them.

'_Shouldn't it be too late?'_ Sasuke thought with a sigh. If he was here he would've gotten information he needed hours ago.

'_This is too stupid and dangerous. If he is as the sannin says, we have to prepare ourselves.'_

They were interrupted by the knock on the Hokage's door and the muffled voice behind it calling for the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama? The kazekage is coming; I sent the two ANBU and the two Jounin as you asked me to do so Hokage-sama." It was Kotetsu.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and with a silent nod he cancelled the soundproof jutsu he had on the room. Then she looked at the gathered shinobi. Her whole demeanor changed into one of seriousness.

"The information that was discussed in this room is classified, and you know what will happen when you accidentally or intentionally give any classified information to others." she glared at them.

"We will proceed with this discussion at another summoned time, I want you to scout for any information you can about this. I will personally tell the kazekage." She stood up behind her desk.

" Meanwhile I want you to engage in the normal jounin schedule, some of you might be in the chuunin exam preparations," she looked at Neji and Shikamaru at this, "while others will be busy with the duties of protecting the Kazekage." she glared at Sasuke who glared right back.

"You are dismissed." She stated before walking out of the door with Shizune.

All of them filtered out of the Hokage's office, heavy with the weight of the new information brought by Jiraiya.

* * *

Sasuke was getting a headache. He had been having them regularly now._ 'Maybe I should go to the hospital? I could get off this stupid Kazekage thing then', _he thought to himself as he walked down the main streets of Konoha towards the main gate.

'_First it was dreams about Naruto, and now the Akatsuki', _he sighed before jumping to a roof and running.

'_Where are you Naruto? Did Akatsuki get to you?' _He shook his head. '_Then we'll all be dead by now, with that Pein's crazy world domination.'_

He frowned when he thought about it. '_Maybe it wasn't Pein's idea? Probably Madara's. But Pein wanted world domination. According to that old pervert he wanted a world without war, a world without pain.'_

He jumped off the roof of the house when he saw the shinobi and villagers gathered to welcome the Kazekage. Sasuke saw the Kazekage and the guard at the end of the road leading off from the village gates.

'_If the new person was there then why didn't he do something about Madara? He can't have actually agreed with Madara and if Jiraiya is right Madara was left in the dark about the whole thing. It can't be possible with someone like Madara.'_

Sasuke eyes widened at the thought.

'_Pein wasn't stupid; he must've known that he couldn't keep the other member as a secret for long. If one of the members saw him they would've known right? They were, after all, the best, even if they were evil.'_

'_Could it be that then? Pein was using him until they got rid of Madara?'_

Sasuke was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Tsunade greet the Kazekage at the gate, and then she motioned behind her back towards him to come. Sasuke grudgingly strutted towards her, glaring at Gaara all the while.

"Kazekage-sama, you know Uchiha Sasuke? He will be your guard while you're here. Hyuuga Neji will be switching with him when he's having a break." Tsunade finished and turned to Sasuke and motioned him to greet the Kazekage, which also means gave him a glare that read If-you-don't-do-it-D-rank-missions-for-the-rest-of -your-life.

Sasuke looked at the Kazekage before giving a stiff formal bow which Gaara returned with a slight nod of his head.

"Hokage-sama, there are things we need to discuss about the exams. There has been some… complications." Tsunade frowned at Gaara's words before nodding.

"We will talk in the morning Kazekage-sama, you need to rest now." Gaara nodded his head in agreement before turning to his sister who was standing to his right.

"Temari, I will ask for you when I need you. Go if you want to." Temari smiled at him softly before nodding her head and teleporting away.

"Sasuke-san?" Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Shall we move on then?" Sasuke nodded before following him when he walked into the village.

'_This is going to be a long week, I hope I survive it.'_

* * *

Uchiha Satoshi looked at the clock on the living room for the hundredth time that evening. Hyuuga Hinata was in the kitchen, making him dinner while he was playing in the living room with the toy train set Sasuke had bought him for his fourth birthday.

'_Otou-sama promised me, where is he? I thought he said he was never going to break his promises.'_

He willed himself not to cry, he was an Uchiha and he would not cry. But his will wasn't enough to stop the tears from running down his porcelain white chubby cheeks, his big ebony eyes normally filled with happiness and always in upturned U's, were sad.

"Satoshi-kun?" a gentle voice called him from the kitchen. Hinata emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands on the apron she had on before smiling softly at him.

"Come on Satoshi-kun. I made you your favorite today, Senbei-jiru. Won't you come?" she asked.

Satoshi contemplated whether to decline or accept. '_Otou-sama will be angry that I said no to Hinata nee-san. She is only doing this for me.'_

He nodded before packing his train set neatly and putting it on the table before following her to the kitchen.

He looked at the clock one last time before he entered the kitchen.

'_Where are you Otou-sama? Have you forgotten our promise?'_

* * *

Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time that night. He was tired from the mission the day before and walking around the whole damn village Gaara of all people hadn't exactly done anything to his spirit except dampen it further.

"Sasuke?" a voice called from his left. He felt an overly large amount of happiness when he recognized the voice.

_'Neji'_

"I'll take your shift from now Sasuke. Hinata-sama is with Satoshi, I visited her before I came here, and she told me to tell you that Satoshi is in a sour mood. Maybe you know about it?" he asked.

It was then he remembered what Satoshi asked him that morning.

He felt like slapping his forehead but refrained from doing so. He was an Uchiha and an Uchiha didn't act disgracefully, in ANY situation.

He also refrained from kissing and hugging Neji for coming. He almost gagged for thinking such things, but he was too happy to see him.

"Hn. I told him I would come in the evening. But the Kazekage came early and I didn't get a chance to go home or send a message." He replied nonchalantly.

Neji nodded before jumping down from the roof he was standing on, which was the same roof Sasuke was sitting on.

"Then you should go now. I'll inform the Kazekage." He said and started to walk towards the hotel entrance.

Sasuke nodded before doing the familiar seals for a teleportation jutsu.

* * *

When Sasuke arrived at the house it was in darkness_._

'_Did Satoshi go to sleep this early?_ 'He thought with surprise.

His son's actions made Sasuke think he was nocturnal; he didn't go to sleep till very late or even morning, keeping Sasuke awake also much to his irritation.

He greeted Hinata and thanked her for staying when she answered the door. He locked it after she left and trudged towards his son's room.

When he entered and saw Satoshi's form he knew that he was awake.

But he felt guilty for not bothering to send a message when he saw the tear stains in son's face and the wetness in the pillow.

"Sato, I know you're awake."

He sighed when Satoshi didn't answer or even acknowledge his presence.

"Gomen nasai, Sato (I'm very sorry, Sato). I am very tired now but I'll tell you why I couldn't come in the evening. The kazekage arrived early today, the schedule was altered and he came in early afternoon, at about two," he saw his son's form shift and took it as an encouragement to continue.

"I'm in charge of his protection Sato. I won't be home most of the time, but Hinata-san will be here for you. I have to protect him everyday and I can only be free when Neji is not on duty or doing a mission, he's my replacement. He came early from a mission just so I can be here tonight."

He turned and saw that Satoshi had opened his eyes and was looking at him. His eyes were puffy and red from crying. Sasuke chuckled softly before kissing his son's forehead.

"Sato, I will not break a promise unless I absolutely have to. I can't defy my Hokage can I? If I do I will probably running from the village next minute with you on my back."

He saw Satoshi smile before nodding.

"Gomen Otou-sama. I thought you forgot." he sniffled, his small button nose crinkling, trying to block another stream of tears.

Sasuke gathered his son's small body into his arms before climbing with him on to the futon.

"Never, chibi-kun (Little one). Not without a strong reason." he felt his son nod his head, hitting his chin.

"Oyasumi nasai Otou-sama." he said softly while burrowing into his father's warm big body.

"Oyasumi, chibi-kun."

_Oyasumi, dobe._

"_**Oyasumi, Sasuke-teme."**_

The dark figure bathed in a midnight black cloak observed the village in its glory in moonlight.

He jumped down from the lamp post he was standing in to the roof of the house next to it. He didn't make a single sound as he sped off from roof to roof, nearing the Hokage monument with each leap of strong long legs.

He stopped suddenly as he sensed chakra signatures behind him. And he masked his own, as he watched the two shinobi on the night patrol duty move past him, their bodies clear in the light of the full moon hanging in the black sky.

They didn't sense him nor see him, his presence, passing off anything they sensed as a mere shadow.

He looked at the gate again, as it was illuminated from the night lamps that hung from it.

Then he sped off again, blending in with the darkness and shadows, where the silvery moonlight couldn't reach.

"_**Tadaima, Konoha."**_

* * *

VOCAB –

Senbei-jiru- a winter miso soup made with salmon and vegetables such as daikon, carrot, potato and onions.

* * *

A/N- Ah. Another chapter finished! Thanks for reviewing my story ! I hope to see more of those!

I have a question though… can you add the honorific –kun to Chibi? I'm not sure about it, but it sounded nice so I did it anyway.. if its wrong tell me so I can change it, please?

Yatta! Its my birthday tomorrow!

Ja ne minna!

TC ^_^


	6. Yondaime's legacy

Disclaimer – I do not own any Naruto characters or places in this story except OCs.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Yondaime's legacy

* * *

Tsunade sat shock still staring at the piece of paper the messenger hawk had brought to her in the morning. It was mid morning and she had been in shock for almost half an hour and Shizune, who was standing next to her, was getting worried.

And then finally Tsunade spoke, "Shizune, get me Jiraiya right now. I don't care where he is or what he is doing I want him in this office in five minutes."

Shizune nodded fervently before dashing off to find a jounin or an ANBU or even delivering the message herself.

Tsunade looked at the door Shizune had closed for a minute before redirecting her attention to the letter she held in her hands.

'_I need more sake, and if that pervert starts stealing my sake when he sees this', _she sighed before standing up and moving to the window overlooking the central of Konoha.

'_Tsuchikage ka? What does that old windbag want now? If this is about Iwa-Konoha war almost twenty years ago I will punch his wrinkled face back to Iwa!'_

There was a timid knock on her door and Tsunade puzzled over who it was for a second before calling out a loud 'enter'.

Hyuuga Hinata entered the room shyly, another pale raven following her closely.

"You called Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade wondered for the hundredth time why Hinata hadn't come out of her shell still before speaking to her.

"Hai (yes). It's a good thing you didn't have any missions today Hinata. There aren't any jounin left in the village except you, Neji and Tamaki." Tsunade nodded to the other Hyuuga who had followed Hinata into the room.

She looked out of the window once again before continuing. "I need you two for guard duty. The Tsuchikage is arriving this evening. He had already set out three days ago but his messenger hawk was late and I got the message this morning."

The two Hyuuga females looked surprised and Tamaki voiced their doubts.

"The Tsuchikage, Hokage-sama? We are in trouble now. We already have the Kazekage in the village and having three kage in the same village…" she trailed off thinking again about what had brought this up.

Hinata was deep in thought; it wasn't everyday Konoha got visits from other kage. And certainly kage don't leave their villages unless it's an emergency or for a contract signing. This time it was none of those. They haven't even got the message till this morning!

'_What is going on here? Things are getting totally weird around the shinobi countries. There was that rumor about those attacks on border villages also. I wonder if Hokage-sama knows about that.' _

Hinata looked at the Hokage; she was still looking out of the window. '_She looks tired; this must be taking a toll out of her. She's older now and she should've started training the Rokudaime long ago.'_

Hinata sighed_. 'But that was before the Rokudaime ran away.' _She smiled sadly at the memory.

"We are in a pinch here. We don't have the protection we need here. The numbers of shinobi we have are not enough. We can't divide the rest for the kage only because we need shinobi for the village protection also."

Tsunade was still looking out of the window, but she turned to look at Hinata again.

"All of our rookie nine are out for missions, only you and Neji are currently in the village. I can't dispatch Neji from kazekage protection. Sasuke and Kakashi will be coming this evening, I sent them message telling them to get the mission done or come back without doing it." Tamaki looked scandalized.

"I'm going to assign the two of you for the Tsuchikage's protection. You two will be doing the same job as Sasuke and Neji, taking turns or doing it at the same time. I don't care; fit it into your schedule."

Tamaki opened her mouth to interrupt but she was cut off when the door to the office blasted open.

Jiraiya stood in all his glory through the opened (or blasted) door. Tsunade's eye twitched and when she spoke her voice sent chills down all the room's occupants.

"Jiraiya, I hope you have enough money to buy a new door and fix it." Tsunade looked up at Jiraiya and he saw the murderous glint in her eyes. He could feel it on his skin!

"Ahaha, Tsunade-hime, why did you call me all of a sudden." he got perverted look on his face.

"Have you finally succumbed to my charm then?" he winked at the furious Hokage, literally shaking in her chair.

"JIRAIYA!" she yelled angrily, just before charging as usual to punch the gama sannin who was laughing and leering at her while dodging her fists aimed at his face.

At that moment a frantic and panicked Shizune entered the room with an ANBU in tow, looking around with fear for the cause of the broken door.

'_The poor woman must have thought that the Hokage was attacked,_' Tamaki thought as she watched Shizune's facial expressions changed from panic and fear to horrified and angry.

"Tsunade-sama! What are you doing? You're supposed to tell Jiraiya-sama about the Tsuchikage! Not punch him!" Shizune exclaimed as she tried to pry off Tsunade off a thoroughly beaten Jiraiya.

The ANBU and the two Hyuuga meanwhile watched the drama unfold before their eyes. The only thing they lacked was popcorn, at least according to the ANBU.

Tsunade calmed down at the voice of Shizune and released Jiraiya from the deadlock she had him in.

The now released man took in gulps of gratefully. Then he straightened up and looked at Tsunade. "The Tsuchikage? What's he got to do with anything?"

"Shizune I need sake." Shizune hurriedly nodded and left the room for sake search. She returned minutes later, arms heavily laden with sake bottles.

Tsunade looked solemn as she walked up to her desk and sat down. Then she looked at the ANBU standing near the door.

"I want you to contact Hyuuga Neji and tell him to escort the kazekage to my office. It's an emergency and I need to talk to the kazekage immediately." The ANBU nodded and left.

Then Tsunade motioned the two Hyuuga left in the room. "I want you to report to houses or whatever you have to do. I will contact you when the Tsuchikage arrives." The two females nodded and walked out of the door.

Tsunade looked at Shizune who nodded and walked to the door and with a mighty heave fixed the door in its rightful place.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade when she threw a scroll that lay on her desk. His eyes were wide when he finally finished reading the scroll.

"This is going to be troublesome. We have enough trouble with the kazekage here, but with the Tsuchikage here too? What the hell does Kojiro think he's doing? Just because he's a kage doesn't give him excuses for this!" Jiraiya gestured wildly at the scroll.

"Three kage in the same village? And with all the border village trouble and the rebelling! Kojiro knows this!"

Tsunade nodded her head; her eyes closed and chin resting on her hands.

"We don't have the necessary number of shinobi to protect three kage and the village. We need to gamble protection of the village or rest it upon genin." She sighed again while she looked at Jiraiya with serious eyes.

"Do you know anything about this 'individual' Kojiro says he wants to talk to us about?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "I haven't heard anything about a new powerful face. He or she could be hiding and Kojiro could have been just lucky or fallen to a rumor."

He sighed again before unlocking his folded arms and running one of them through his unruly white hair.

"To tell you the truth there's some mysterious deaths I'm trying to find out about." Tsunade looked curious at this. Jiraiya wasn't one to go after reasons of deaths.

"There have been some famous nukenin (missing nin) turning up dead all over the place. There is no single area or place where we were able to pinpoint as a special location or anything."

"It's getting on my nerves. Whoever is doing the jobs is a professional at stealth. All the missing nin are disappearing; Some of them hiding, others dead. It's annoying the hell out of me."

"Do you have at least a clue about whoever is doing this?" Tsunade was interested. '_It could be some punk playing hero though.'_

"There is one rumor flying around. The thing is though, I heard it while I was in Iwa," Tsunade looked at Jiraiya sharply. '_So that's where that old windbag heard whatever reason for his visit from.' _

"They say that the deaths are done by some bounty hunter, nothing new about that. But the important fact about that rumor, whether true or not is," he paused and looked at Tsunade straight in her eyes "That this bounty hunter is from Konoha."

"A bounty hunter from Konoha? But there aren't many missing nins from Konoha at all. And all the ones from Konoha were eliminated, the Oinin (Hunternin) captain told me himself. We're taking contracts from Suna now!" Tsunade argued, agitated from the news.

"I know Tsunade. That's why I'm looking into this." Jiraiya sighed.

He had been looking for the start of his rumor for months now. But he had no luck at getting any closer to finding about this 'Bounty hunter'.

"Jiraiya, we're running out of shinobi. The academy hadn't graduated yet and even if they did we're still short of at least fifty shinobi."

"Our elites are out of the village with those idiots rebelling and border village attacks and those two stupid kage coming to rest here right now aren't helping anything." Tsunade was close to pulling her hair out because of all this.

"Look, I'll help all I can Tsunade-hime. You know I will. We have the enough powerful ninja in the village. Anyone attacking will be stupid to try it even." Jiraiya smiled at her softly.

"We always pull through ne Tsunade-hime? We always did so why stop now?"

Tsunade looked at the man smiling at her. The man she had always considered an annoying but helpful tick in her brain. He was always there for her, she understood now as she thought about it.

'_I thought I had lost the old frog to that bastard Pein, but he came back half dead just to tell me 'Tadaima Tsunade''._

Tsunade almost smiled in response at Jiraiya, the only one who was always there, and the only one she would never let go, just like Naruto.

There was a series on knocks on the barely-there door. Shizune hurried to open it only to reveal the calm looking kazekage and Neji.

"Tsunade-sama," Gaara nodded at the Hokage sitting at her desk. She nodded back and gestured for him to sit.

"Kazekage-sama, there has been news that the Tsuchikage will be arriving in Konoha this evening." Gaara and Neji both raised an eyebrow at this.

"We don't know the specific reason for this abrupt visit but we will do our best to protect both of you. It's already after noon and he will be here shortly."

"This will be an opportunity to discuss the coming chuunin exams with him too. He doesn't go out of his country that much which I'm sure you have heard of." Tsunade grumbled out the last part, pouting a little.

Gaara nodded his head and looked amused at the pouting Hokage. Both of them didn't know how exactly they had gotten this familiarity and trust from, but both suspected it had to do with their closeness for a certain loud shinobi.

"I was thinking of going to the hot springs; contact me when Kojiro-sama arrives." Gaara got up and left silently, with an equal silent Neji following him after a short bow to the Hokage.

Tsunade sighed. '_I really don't understand that boy. And I've done too many efforts to try to understand him too.'_

"Well Tsunade-hime, shall we have lunch then? I didn't get a chance to grab a snack when Shizune dragged me from my research." Jiraiya didn't notice the darkening of the Hokage's mood at the mention of his 'research'.

"YOU ARE TOO OLD FOR PEEKING YOU IDIOT! GET BACK HERE JIRAIYA! YOU PERVERT!" were the shouts that rang across Konoha in the evening, the occupants of the street the Hokage tower was located in looked up in time to see a certain gama-sannin fly from the window of the Hokage office.

* * *

It was near sundown when the Tsuchikage of Iwagakure, Hitsuma Kojiro, arrived at the gates of Konoha. The man who looked like he was in his early forties had kage robes and a traveling cloak on him.

The man had a striking look, with bright green eyes and orange hair, he excluded an air of arrogance and nobility.

He was greeted by the gate guards and quickly transported into the Hokage office where Tsunade and Jiraiya along with Gaara and Neji were waiting for him.

Then he was introduced to Hinata and Tamaki when he sat down facing the Hokage, next to the silent kazekage who sat to his right.

"Long time no see Tsunade-hime. I see that you're doing well. You too as well, Gaara-sama, even though you're new at this Hokage business." Both Tsunade and Gaara nodded at his greeting, Tsunade even went as far as smiling tightly.

"Both of you and you too Jiraiya-san, are probably wondering why I am here." Jiraiya rolled his eyes at this which Kojiro ignored.

"There has been a certain rumor that has been flying around in Iwa. I am not someone who pays attention to these things but this certain one caught my attention, and also I'm sure you have noticed the deaths of the nukenin."

"Yes we have wondering about that too. But when we contacted you, Gaara-sama and the other kage we understood that whoever this person or people is either very good at stealth or this has been just a bad time for the nukenin." Tsunade replied while eyeing Kojiro.

"Yes, that what I thought at first too. But some of our shinobi wanted to find out about this mystery and of them impersonated as a nukenin to investigate it."

Tsunade looked incredulously at him. "Don't they need your permission for that?"

The Tsuchikage looked sheepish for a second before schooling his features into a neutral expression and brushing off the question.

"The one who they sent off was a prankster and they expected him to come back at night or early morning. But what they didn't expect was him to return dead."

Tsunade looked shocked and Gaara raised an eyebrow. Kojiro assessed their reactions before deciding to drop the most shocking information.

"But he still had breaths in him to describe his attacker, or you know him as the 'bounty hunter'. The Oinin that dressed up as a nukenin was one of my elites; he was from one of our important clan's main families. He knew all about Iwa history and also about Iwa-Konoha war." Kojiro looked regretful.

"He also knew what Yondaime Hokage looked like, since we have a picture of him, when he was signing the treaty with our Sandaime Tsuchikage."

Tsunade and Jiraiya both stiffened at the mention of the Yondaime. The thought running around their heads were of suspicion and worry.

'_What does Minato have to do with this? If this is another one of those Iwa-Konoha war debates I will kick his ass!'_

"Ah, Iie Iie (no no)! I'm not going to talk about the Iwa-Konoha war here. It was thirty or so years ago. We are past that now," Kojiro replied with an assuring smile at the scowling face of Tsunade. Jiraiya wondered if he was telling the truth.

"What I am getting at was what an .. Acquaintance of mine told me when he heard the dying man's words. He was a friend of Sandaime Hokage and he one of members of my council."

Kojiro took a deep breath. "The Oinin of mine who posed as the nukenin was the grandson of this man, you may know him probably. His name is, Hashimoto Atsuko."

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya started at the name. '_Hashimoto? That old geezer is still alive? And his grandson is dead? What in the world. He was sensei's best friend! I wonder if he knows about Asuma. Sensei told Atsuko-san everything. He even knows about Minato and Kushina! Kami-sama, Naruto!'_

"I see that you remember him. He was the one who explained the gibberish his grandson said just before he died. Apparently he had described a person; he hadn't got a very good look but enough to see who he resembled." Kojiro closed his eyes.

"Atsuko-san won't tell me his name only that this person who had been doing the killing was none other than," he opened his bright green eyes and looked dead straight at Tsunade's amber eyes.

"The Yondaime's legacy."

Shocked silence rang through the Hokage room after this exclamation.

* * *

'_The village is as vulnerable as always I see', _helooked at the market buzzing with life. '_They could get attacked right now and none of them would even know_.' He looked at the ninjas lazing in the open shops, buying groceries and goods.

'_How pathetic_.'

Then his eyes caught a familiar face among the strangers. There were two men in early twenties with the two girls he was watching. One of them was smoking a cigarette and the other had a large dog with him.

'_Jounin huh? That's good I guess. They are powerful enough for the title. I wonder just how much they have grown.'_

The wild haired man with dog suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. He looked at his dog which let a string of sharp barks after sniffing the air. The man nodded and looked to his left right where their watcher had been.

There was no one in the middle of the street, only the sides were bustling with late shoppers. The man frowned a bit before shrugging and looking at his companions.

"What is it Kiba?" the pretty blond asked him.

"Nothing Ino, I just thought I smelled someone I knew. Probably a faux or a combination of cooking. Heh heh" she sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

The woman called Ino rolled her eyes. "Let's go Sakura; the dog boy's episode is done."

The pinkette next to her nodded her head before leading to a bakery shop in front of them.

No one noticed the black cloaked figure walking straight to the Hokage tower in their right.

No one but the last one in the group, the pineapple like ponytailed man looked at the retreating figure. A contemplating look on his face before his eyes widened and mouth dropped open, the cigarette falling to the ground.

**Naruto!**

* * *

Jiraiya was the first one to recover from the shock.

"What do you mean Yondaime's legacy? How would that old geezer even know about it?" he questioned angrily. '_This is bad, very bad. If the word of this gets out we're done for.'_

Tsunade seemed to be thinking along the same had a frown on her beautiful face.

Gaara looked from the sannin to the Hokage, confused. Then he looked at the gama sannin and was surprised to see a look of very hidden worry and fear on his face. '_He's afraid? Of what?'_

"Don't worry Jiraiya-san. I didn't tell anyone about this. I don't think Atsuko-san will either. It won't do us any good and it won't do you any good either." Kojiro hoped they would buy that line. This kind of blackmail didn't come that easily.

There was sudden bang on the Hokage's door which fell open. Neji and the ANBU stationed in the office sprang into fighting stances, their weapons unlatched and ready.

But the smoke and debris cleared away only to reveal a panting Shikamaru, this stunned everyone who knew him. '_He ran from wherever to here?!'_

Shikamaru locked his eyes on the Hokage who now stood behind her desk; he ignored every other occupant in the room as he marched up to her desk.

He only got one sentence out of his mouth before Tsunade fell down with a 'plop' into her seat in shock.

"Naruto is back."

* * *

'_What is this world coming into? First the ever closet geezer Kojiro comes to Konoha, and then Shikamaru who Never ran, comes running into the office, and then,_

'_He's' back.'_

Tsunade looked at her most intelligent advisor and captain of ANBU panting in front of her desk and spoke calmly as she could.

"Explain. Now."

Shikamaru nodded seriously before starting to describe what had happened. '_Mendokuse, but I need to get this done so I can go back to watch clouds.' _

"We were supposed to come tomorrow but we finished the mission early. We thought about having some free time before reporting back to the office." He drawled lazily, His hands in his pocket.

"The four of us were in the market district and the girls were shopping when Kiba apparently smelled someone he knew. Akamaru confirmed it also. But we didn't see anyone in the direction the smell and presence came from."

"I looked at the other direction where tower was located at in an impulse, and I saw him." He straightened up and looked at Tsunade seriously.

"He has changed a lot. But it's him. He had a black cloak and a bandana on but the wind came and showed his hair."

"There are not many blondes in shinobi countries. The only ones I've ever seen are from Yamanaka family, and I know all of them, and him."

Tsunade nodded to confirm his statement. Even she hasn't seen any ninja blondes except from Yamanaka clan and his family.

"Jiraiya-sama." Jiraiya looked at the boy, his face unreadable.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Nara Shikamaru was not one to run about asking anyone anything. It was too troublesome for him, but this was a special case. '_What was he doing?_'

"It was five years ago." Jiraiya answered solemnly. "I lost track of him after he left to look for a 'friend' of his. He asked me not to come and I didn't. I trusted him." He growled out the last part.

"Shikamaru, I need you to take Neji and two other ANBU and search for him." Tsunade was in a dilemma, again. If he was in the village he was to be found at all costs.

She looked at the other occupants of the room. Jiraiya was sitting on her window ledge as always but his face was unreadable. Gaara who was sitting in front of her desk had an odd glint in his eyes.

Kojiro sitting next to him looked angry for some reason she guessed was because he lost the blackmail material. It was of no use when the object of the blackmail was in her grasp.

Tsunade stilled suddenly when she felt a presence in the room; a very familiar presence. And it seemed like all the others recognized it too, judging by the shocked and incredulous looks on their faces.

"I don't think there is any need for that, Tsunade-sama." A deep voice behind her spoke.

"After all who you're looking for, is in this room, ne?"

Tsunade turned slowly, she saw Jiraiya standing shock still eyes wide and hands slack, the same pose he had right after he had felt the chakra signature.

She looked at the figure crouched on her window pane. His face was masked; the mask covered two thirds of his face. Covering his cheeks, left forehead, keeping his lower face uncovered.

It was beautiful mask, she mused in her shock; Shaped exquisitely to cover only needed areas. The porcelain mask was painted half in orange and half in silver.

The orange half in his right side of the face was designed as a half of a face of a dragon and the other silver half covered the left side of the face and the other half of the dragon's face.

The figure, a man in early twenties, judging by his body, lifted his face to Tsunade's, his azure eyes boring into the golden amber eyes of the Hokage.

"Hisashiburi desu ne (Long time no see), Tsunade-hime-sama." His voice ran in the sudden tense silence in the Hokage office.

Tsunade's breath hitched.

"Naruto!" her voice was echoed by another voice which she recognized as Jiraiya's.

* * *

Sasuke stepped inside the entrance of the Hokage tower. Kakashi had ditched reporting, saying something about finding his dolphin. Sasuke snorted.

That man was too perverted for his own good. Judging by the black eye he had when he came for the mission.

He stiffened when he felt something in the air. A fragrance he hadn't smelled for years. He felt for the chakra signatures in the Hokage's office. His ebony eyes widened in disbelief as he recognized the new presence.

He quickly channeled chakra into his feet and ran as fast as he could to the location of the presence.

'_Wait, please, wait Naruto'_

He stepped inside the office and skidded into a halt in front of the Hokage, his face right in front of hers. He didn't stop to see who else was in the office. He was still thinking about the presence he felt and its sudden disappearance in the middle of his run.

"Where is he?" he growled at the blonde woman. His anger spiked when she refused to answer.

She seemed like she was in a trance, looking at something beyond his shoulder. Confused at the reaction from the normally hot headed Hokage he started to turn but was stopped short when he heard a voice behind him speak.

"So you're finally here. I was wondering when you would turn up… Sasuke." He shivered involuntarily when he heard his name be spoken in that voice.

'_That voice, he sounds just like…'_ his eyes widened in shock for the second time when he snapped out of his trance and spun around to face the owner of the deep sensual voice. '_The voice in his dreams.'_

He gaped at the man in black cloak still perched in the window pane of the Hokage tower before he found his voice to utter the name of him. The name of the person he had been looking for such a long time.

"Dobe"

* * *

A/N- finally done! I hope you like the chapter. It seems a bit 'not enough' for me though. Please reviews k?


	7. These past seven years

Disclaimer – I don't not own Naruto. Disappointing but true..

I'm currently looking for a beta. If anyone would be so helpful I would greatly appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 7 – These past 7 years

* * *

Night came into Konoha, shrouding everything in darkness with only the silvery light of the moon and stars as a source of light. Owls hooted, crickets chirped and wolves howled in the forests surrounding Konoha.

The town was soon alight with the bright light of the lamps being lighted. Streets were still filled with villagers and the night duty shinobi started patrolling. All together it seemed like a normal sundown in the village of Konoha. But it wasn't.

The Hokage's tower was alight with bright lamps too, chasing away the darkness lingering. The occupants in the Hokage's office were still there from the evening.

The Hokage, Tsunade, the Tsuchikage, Hitsuma Kojiro, the Kazekage, Sabaku Gaara, the Gama sannin, Jiraiya, Head of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke, Head of the Nara clan, Nara Shikamaru, Head of the branch Hyuuga family, Hyuuga Neji, Hokage's assistant, Shizune.. And the last occupant of the room, the one who was the cause for the trouble, Uzumaki Naruto.

Tsunade sighed before she took another swig of the sake bottle. She looked at the man she thought and still thinks as her brother. He wasn't little anymore. Standing at least 5" 9' he was a man growing up in the right way.

His sky blue eyes, which were wide when he was a child, were narrowed now, while his corn yellow hair had lengthened noticeably. It was still wild, but the spikes didn't go everywhere only a bit tamed and hanging at the sides of his head.

The Tsuchikage was confused. He had seen pictures of the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, the infamous and famous yellow flash, who won the Iwa-Konoha war. But this man who was standing in front of him was a complete surprise to him.

He was an exact copy of the Yondaime, if his looks were any indication. '_But is his power similar to the Yondaime?_ _If it is_.. 'he didn't want to finish his train of thoughts. '_I'll talk to the council and see what will happen.'_

Sasuke looked at the blond man standing in front of him. '_What happened to you, dobe? You look different, but are you?_ '

He analyzed the features of the blond, scrutinizing the high cheekbones, full lips, strong straight nose, mesmerizing azure blue eyes and the wild spikes of corn yellow blond hair.

'_So beautiful dobe._' He snickered mentally, his Uchiha possessiveness kicking in.

His other friends were also carefully looking at him, judging his new appearance and power. But they couldn't get an inkling of what he held.

He's hiding his chakra, as well as controlling his expressions. '_He's changed, but to what extent?' _Shikamaru didn't show it, but he was going to be careful around this new Naruto. '_He's not one to mess with_.'

He looked at Neji, who nodded his head just a fraction_. 'Seems like I'm not the only one.'_

Calm azure eyes swept across the gathered people before settling on ebony eyes. He smirked internally.

'_You have_ _changed Uchiha Sasuke. It will be a pleasure to work with you again',_ he let his eyes take in the delicious sight.

The sophisticated high nose and check bones and the narrow face of him, thin pink lips only slightly puffy. The ebony eyes, holding back storms of emotions only letting out what he wanted others to see.

Jiraiya spoke into the heavy silence filling the room. "You better start talking brat. We need something to give the council."

Azure eyes looked at grey eyes. Jiraiya didn't hide his anger from the searching eyes.

Naruto's deep voice filled the silence that took over the room after Jiraiya's words. "You actually want me to speak with them here?" he inclined his head to the guest kages.

Kojiro took it as an invitation to speak to the new comer. "Who are you?" His blunt statement held all the questions.

Naruto looked at the Tsuchikage, carefully examining the man, his powers and influence on the room before answering.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto."

The statement sent the room into shock. All the clan heads eyes widened considerably as well as the other occupants.

Jiraiya sighed. '_How the hell did he find out? Did someone spill? But everyone who knew about it was in Konoha. And they won't tell him_.' He looked at the calm blond. '_They won't, so how?'_

'_Namikaze? Looks like I guessed right. So who was the mother then?'. _He looked at the sannin. Both of them seemed surprised, but only for a minute or so._ 'They knew. But I doubt they told him. So how did the boy find out? Someone else known then?'_

Shikamaru looked at the blond again. '_How can he be so calm? What happened to him? Mendokuse, this is such a drag_.' He closed his eyes in weariness.

Neji was in shock. Yes, Hyuuga Neji was actually in shock. He knew about Namikaze. All clan heads did, he took the lessons with Hinata when she was training to be clan head. Hiashi had told him the previous day that he was to become the head of the branch family, under the main family.

Sasuke didn't show any emotion show on his face. Inside he was boiling with pent up emotions. '_Namikaze? But that means the dobe is the Yondaime's son. Where did the Uzumaki come from?. That means he's a clan head.' _

Kojiro's voice snapped all of them out of their reveries. "Namikaze ka? How interesting. So what is your relationship with the Yondaime Hokage, boy?" he looked at the blond man with curiosity.

The said blond looked at the Gama sannin leaning on the wall next to the Hokage. He didn't look at him, but gave a small nod of his head with his eyes closed. Naruto felt something in him hurt at this but he dismissed it. After all he was not supposed to feel.

He looked at the man waiting for his answer. "I am his son." The man smirked at him, but it fell at the blank expression on the blonde's face.

"I see. Well, Namikaze-san, Nice to meet you. I am Tsuchikage of Iwagakure, Hitsuma Kojiro." He nodded at the blond and received a small formal bow in return.

Tsunade wanted them all out. She had a headache and this was not helping. She need to make Naruto talk so she could sort this mess. But she couldn't with the others here.

"Tsuchikage, Kazekage," she nodded at the two men, "I think it's time you returned to rest. Hyuuga, Uchiha." She nodded to the two silent ravens and they bowed to her before turning to Gaara.

"Shizune, get Hyuuga Hinata and Hinata Tamaki here." Shizune nodded and left quickly.

"Ah, Hokage-sama. But I would like to talk to Namikaze-san here. It's not every day you meet the sole survivor of one of the strongest clan in the shinobi countries. The sole survivor of the clan with the ultimate dojutsu, if the rumors are true." Kojiro smirked at the unresponsive blond.

Naruto didn't feel anything at the jab; he was actually looking at the red head staring at him, having a silent conversation. But he didn't want to talk.

He gave a short formal bow to the kazekage also. He saw the surprise in those emerald eyes before they were clouded by indifference again.

"I do not know what kind of rumors you have heard Tsuchikage-sama. But you should rest now since you've been here since evening." It was dismissal and refusal to talk. And the Tsuchikage got it loud and clear.

'_What a brat'_, he frowned at the refusal. '_You're not going to leave this village Namikaze, and I won't either. Until I talk to you, and see what you're capable of.'_

Kojiro looked at Tsunade to bid her goodnight. But his words died in his throat at her look. It was a mix between glee and anger. The message was clear to him. **You won't get him, Kojiro. Not until I am sitting on this seat.**

He frowned again, but wiped it quickly and smiled at her, refusing to back down. "I hope I get a chance to talk to Namikaze-san Tsunade. I'm sure you won't mind." He opened his eyes to look at her and they fell into a glaring match.

Gaara sighed inaudibly before coming to the rescue of the Hokage. '_I won't let some old idiot come between Suna-Konoha alliances. And I certainly won't let him alone with Naruto. I owe him my life.'_

"Tsunade," the woman looked at him briefly. "I need to talk to Naruto also. Why won't we both talk to him together? There's no need to talk to him personally is there Kojiro?"

He gave an empty look at the Tsuchikage when he felt the glares aimed at him. The said man shivered mentally before nodding cursing at the red head in his mind.

Tsunade smiled at him. "Of course Gaara. I'm sure Naruto won't mind." she looked at the silent blond who gave a nod.

"Well then, it's settled. I will send a message to you both tomorrow then. Good night, Gaara, Kojiro-san." She nodded at the two men who bid good night in return.

Gaara left with Sasuke and Neji after sending a lingering look at the silent man standing in front of the Hokage, he was looking at him too. Both gave nods before Gaara left the room.

Hinata and Tamaki entered and bowed to the kages in the office. Tamaki walked swiftly to the Tsuchikage's side. She looked back at Hinata, confused when she felt her not following.

Hinata was stunned as she looked at the man standing in front of the Hokage's desk. Only one word was in her mind. Running around, tumbling and mixing with the sudden questions that popped up.

'_Naruto! What is he doing here? Why is he here now? Is he staying? Does he remember us? What happened in the 7 years?' _

Tsunade looked at the silent, shocked girl with something akin to pity. '_She was in love with him after all. She only married Kiba when he didn't return after four years and the Hyuuga council forced her to pick a husband. And he's here now. How troublesome.'_

"Hinata," the girl snapped her attention from the silent figure to the Hokage. "You can tell others, but you're a kunoichi." Tsunade gently reprimanded the girl; she looked like she was still in shock.

She nodded dumbly and after giving a glance to Naruto she walked after the Tsuchikage when he left. She looked back opening her mouth to say something, but closed when no sound came out.

* * *

Tsunade turned her head to the silent figure standing in front of her, the sake bottle ever present in her hand. She looked at Jiraiya; he was looking out of the window. But from his stiff stance she could tell he was angry, no, he was absolutely livid. She sighed; he wasn't going to be of any help.

"Naruto, start from the exact minute you left the village and to the moment you stepped on this office. Now," she looked at him "start talking brat."

Naruto looked at her, her amber eyes were tired and she looked sleepy. '_This is going to be easy.'_ Then he looked at Jiraiya, and saw his eyes in his reflection watching his every move. '_Maybe not.'_

"I left the village seven years and four months ago. It was a Thursday and was five days after Sasuke was given his sentence. My leave had nothing to do with anyone in this village." Naruto concluded and looked at Tsunade. She looked curious.

"Fine. Then what was the reason? Where did you stay?"

"I stayed everywhere until I was in Suna. Camped in woods and fields and when I was Suna I booked into a motel, Gaara didn't know I was there. I disguised myself."

"As to why I left," he looked over Tsunade's head, into the village coated in bright lights keeping away darkness, "I wanted to get away. Sasuke coming back took a toll on me, I admit that. I wanted a break from everything." He finished softly.

Tsunade's expression softened. "You could have asked me, gaki. I would've given you a long term mission or something. You didn't need to go to such extremities." She took another swig from the sake bottle in her hand before throwing it away and grabbing another one.

"The Akatsuki were still active then. You wouldn't have let me cross village borders without an escort or teammate. I didn't want that, that's why I left." He looked at Jiraiya at this.

"You could've told me. You know that. There are numerous people I trust outside this village. I could have arranged you to stay with one of them." Jiraiya still didn't look at Naruto.

"I told you. I wanted to get away from all this. That means anyone or anything to do with this village." Naruto fixed his gaze at the white haired man.

"Then why didn't you tell me anything when I met you after two years?" Tsunade started at this, looking at her fellow teammate in anger.

"You met him?! Why didn't you say anything to me? I asked you, Jiraiya!" her whole body was shaking in anger, and she balled her hands into fists at his silence. "Answer me, Dammit!"

"I asked him not to tell anyone, Hokage-sama." A soft voice broke through her anger clouded mind. "I didn't want anyone to know."

Jiraiya turned and looked at the young man. "You didn't answer my question Naruto."

Naruto looked over Tsunade's head at the village again. "I wanted someone there with me. I guess I was lonely. I wanted an update on the village and I couldn't go asking someone else. That village thought I was a farmer."

Jiraiya sighed almost inaudibly_. 'Things have changed in those five years, haven't they Naruto? You've changed so much.' _He looked at the blond again_. 'You look just like Minato and yet… you are so different from him.'_

"Why did you leave the next morning? Then reappear after two weeks at my hideout?"

Naruto looked uncomfortable at this, as if something was bothering him.

"I ran into some trouble I couldn't handle. You were the closest thing I had for a protector at that time and in my whole life. So it was logical I feel safe around you and trust you to protect me." Naruto looked straight at Jiraiya when he said this, showing his sincerity.

Jiraiya looked stricken for a moment when his face broke into a huge smiled at the duo feeling warmth fill inside her. '_He hasn't changed that much.'_

Jiraiya coughed, gathering his wits again and looking strictly at Naruto. "You didn't actually say what you were doing Naruto. And what happened afterwards?"

Naruto sighed mentally_.' I guess I can't get out of it, but that doesn't mean I have to tell the 'whole' truth'._

"I lived in the village where you first found me for the first two years after I left the village. Then I moved around a lot. Traveling in the other shinobi countries gathering information I could. I mostly traveled with other groups, gypsies and villagers and sorts. I couldn't actually go to a village as a shinobi."

Jiraiya nodded at him, impressed by his foresight. Even he sometimes had to work with a group of strangers.

"I did it for two more years before I settled in Kirigakure." The other two looked shocked at this.

"Then I came back. I thought that I had been away from the village for too long and the shinobi in Kiri were getting suspicious of me because of my looks. I couldn't conceal them forever."

Jiraiya looked at him. '_Why is the gaki hiding so much? What exactly happened?'_ He looked at Tsunade who returned the same look at him. '_We can't force him now. Only hope that he will tell us with time here.'_

"Hmm.. I guess you're dismissed Naruto. I will talk to the council about this in the morning. You will get a message so be prepared to meet them. You weren't named as a missing nin, so this will be easy. You'll probably get a probation period and then you'll be given shinobi title in the village again." Tsunade stated.

"Ahaha… about the shinobi title. Naruto took the chuunin exams when he was with me." Jiraiya laughed nervously.

Naruto continued after him, "I took the jounin exams under Konoha when it was held in Suna."

"But I never got any letter when the exams were over saying that there were any additional nin representing Konoha." Tsunade sounded confused.

"It's because I told them not to. I had some… acquaintances within the examiners in my jounin exam. But in the chuunin exam Jiraiya sensei took care of it."

Tsunade was shocked when she heard it. '_How many of rouge shinobi must've done this? And .. did he just call the pervert 'sensei'?'_ She looked at Jiraiya. He had a stunned look on his face. '_Yep, he did.'_

"I see, then we will hold a small exam and see how you do. We'll decide your rank from it." Naruto nodded at her when she finished.

"So brat, where are you going to stay? The apartment was sold off I think." Jiraiya looked at Tsunade who gave a confirming nod at this. He looked at Naruto.

"I will be staying at the compound."

Tsunade choked on her sake and Jiraiya looked incredulously at the boy.

"The compound?" Naruto nodded, "But the keys. Nobody has them and there are high class jutsus there protecting the compound." Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. "How did you even know that Sandaime rebuilt the compound after the Kyuubi attack?"

"I heard him talking about it when he was convincing the council to make them agree. I didn't know who Namikaze was, I just remember it because he mentioned Otou-sama." Naruto looked at the two sannin gawking at him.

"How old were you when this happened?" Tsunade asked, trying to keep the absurdity of what Naruto told them out of her voice.

Naruto cocked his head to the side and replied in an almost childish voice. "I was seven I think."

"You remember something sensei said when you were seven?! How did you even hear it?" Jiraiya questioned.

"I was in his office. He told me to come to his office when villagers bothered me. He left me in the office when he went to talk to the council." Jiraiya and Tsunade looked uncomfortable at the mention of the villagers 'bothering', but looked relieved at his confession.

"Anyway, if you're going to the compound I'm coming with you. I need a place to stay anyway. What else could be a better place than my student who's giving me a free room?" Jiraiya exclaimed happily, ignoring the enraged shout of 'Jiraiya' from Tsunade.

"As you wish sensei. Shall we go then? Oyasumi Tsunade." Naruto gave him a weird look before bowing formally to Tsunade, to the shock of the two sannin.

"Ungrateful brat," Tsunade muttered half heartedly before calling out an 'oyasumi' to the departing backs of her teammate and adopted brother, at least according to her.

* * *

Jiraiya practically bounced along the streets of the village, his silent companion trudging next to him.

"So gaki, why are you so silent? Usually you're giving an earful to the one next to you." He looked curiously at the blond.

The said blond gave an almost amused look at his sensei. "People tend to change a lot sensei. I'm sure you know that. I decided to grow up." '_And let go of my mask.'_

Jiraiya nodded absentmindedly, looking at the behind of a well endowed woman walking in front of them.

'_He hasn't changed at all. That pervert. I'm glad though_.' Naruto looked at his sensei who was now scribbling furiously at a small notebook, while glancing at the woman's ass while he did so.

There was a huge gasp next to Naruto when he was passing a stall selling rice cakes. Jiraiya stopped scribbling to spare a glance at the interruption before scribbling away again.

But he had stopped walking since the woman had stopped to buy some steamed vegetables from a stall in front of them. Naruto stopped with his sensei too, not sparing a glance at the man who had gasped. But he did look at him when he called out, albeit loudly.

"Yondaime-sama!" the man was waving frantically now. Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion, wondering why the man was waving at him, calling him his father's status in Konoha.

Jiraiya stopped his scribbling and perverted giggling at once when he heard the voice yell. He looked at Naruto who was looking at the waving man confusion.

He sighed when he noticed other people around them look at their direction after hearing the man's yell, the man who was now running towards them.

Jiraiya felt pity towards his student when the boy looked at him, confusion and annoyance in his eyes. He smiled back comfortingly and Naruto relaxed a bit.

The panting man was now in front of Naruto. Jiraiya wondered if the man couldn't see Naruto's whisker marks. Sure they were very light and almost couldn't be seen_. 'Probably because of the lack of light I guess.'_

"Yondaime-sama," the man proclaimed happily, bowing low in front of Naruto before he looked at him again.

Naruto's confusion was gone from his face, an almost cold look coming over his aristocratic features.

"Yondaime Hokage is dead. Stop believing in the dead, they are not coming back." He stated in a monotonic voice and a blank expression at the panting man in front of him. Then he stepped into the light of the stall, showing all his features to the onlookers.

Multiple gasps and cries could be heard from the gathered people. The man who called Naruto 'Yondaime' looked stricken. He growled at the blond.

"You're the Kyuubi gaki (brat). How dare you look like Yondaime-sama! You filth!" he took a step towards Naruto, lifting his arm to hit him, but was stopped by a hand gripping his in a strong hold.

The man turned angrily to look at his capturer, only to recognize the white haired man bow formally to him.

Jiraiya looked disgustingly at the man bowing in front of him. He looked at Naruto, who was still standing in the light before inclining his head to the street, silently saying 'let's get moving'.

They both ignored the apologizing and bowing man in the ground. Others in the crowd gave disappointed and angry mutters, but none took any initiation to openly hit the Kyuubi container in front of the sannin.

But both Jiraiya and Naruto heard the angry mutters and the insults and curses in them. Both didn't comment on the scene that took place in the street, instead keeping a comfortable silence until they reached the Namikaze compound.

Jiraiya and Naruto stopped at the compound limits, feeling without actually seeing the protective jutsus cast upon the wall.

"Naruto," the blond looked at the sannin, "I have to honestly say that I don't have any inkling to what kind of jutsus sensei put up. He knew jutsus more than anyone I know and most of them were SS class. But it seems he had mainly used sealing ones." Jiraiya concluded after applying some chakra to the barrier which was set ablaze for a second.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement as he watched his sensei apply more chakra to the barrier, his fascination doubling when he saw other jutsus, which weren't connected to the one Jiraiya was messing with, were activated too.

Jiraiya looked at his student when he abruptly sat down on the over grown grass. He watched in curiosity as Naruto took a midnight black bag from his hip, under the cloak he was wearing and opened it.

It was shinobi pack, the normal size with extra pockets outside. Jiraiya watched as the blond man took multiple scrolls from the bag, which seemed to be packed with them.

"Sensei, may I try to dispel the jutsu? You try if I can't. Please back up a bit in case something happens,"

Jiraiya nodded his head and took some steps back and stood a couple of feet from the blond and sat down to watch.

Naruto took the first scroll. It was wrapped in a light blue ribbon and opened it_. 'I need to know what the requirements are to unlock the jutsu.'_ He looked at the gate again. '_It seems to react to chakra. Sandaime must've known that I will someday know of my parents and will come back, so he must've put a key to the jutsu.'_

He looked at the scroll he had opened. There were sentences written, with a number in front of them. '_My sealing jutsu notes_._ Let's see now.. hmm.. nothing here. In the normal standard sealing jutsus blood can sometimes when meant to be dispelled by a specific user. My blood could be used.' _

He closed his scroll again; biting his finger with his teeth he drew kanji for 'lock' on the scroll, effectively sealing it.

Jiraiya looked up from the notes he had written for his newest edition of Icha Icha paradise when he heard the blond get up.

He watched intently as Naruto closed his ninja pack and snapped it to his hip under the cloak. Naruto sensed Jiraiya watching but he needed to regain Jiraiya's trust. Naruto took out a kunai and slashed opened his left palm with it. He positioned his left hand, palm up and facing the gate while holding the wrist with his right hand.

He gathered chakra to his bleeding palm and watched as the jutsu reacted to the chakra and started lighting up.

Jiraiya watched as his student said in a calm collected voice, "Fuuin jutsu, Kai! (Sealing jutsu, release!"

The jutsu reacted by sending a few tendrils towards his still bleeding palm and wrapped around it. The light turned blood red before dissolving and dispelling the jutsu and causing a chain reaction of dispelling the whole jutsus placed on the wall and inside the compound. This was all done in a matter of seconds.

Jiraiya got up and walked towards the Kyuubi container, still watching him as he concentrated chakra into his palm to heal the cut.

"It looks like you learned a few tricks Naruto." He said when they started to walk in the cobblestone path towards the house in the cliff. "Hai, I met a few shinobi and learned some tricks watching them." He looked up to the broadly set man walking next to him. "I will tell everything when I am ready sensei."

Jiraiya looked at his student's son, also his student when he said the last part. He looked at the azure eyes that brought so much happiness and grief before nodding his head, smiling.

"Well then, we're at the main house of the compound." He looked at the blond silently hazing at the dragon carving in the wooden door of the huge house. "This is your home now."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya, and he saw the nostalgic expression on his face. "You were often here, weren't you sensei?" he asked softly.

Jiraiya smiled at the bittersweet memory of first entering the house when Minato and Kushina made the house. "Hai, I was here. Almost everyday when I was in Konoha."

Naruto gave a brief smile when he saw the sad smile dancing across the older man's lips.

"Well then sensei," he opened the door handle, pushing bit of blood into it to unlock the jutsus. "Okaeri (Welcome back)."

Jiraiya looked as Naruto entered the house, his soft voice calling into the empty house.

"You too, Naruto." And he stepped in too.

Naruto watched as Jiraiya prance around the room before going to the other rooms, all the while yelling and shouting and lighting lamps.

Naruto looked back at the other houses in the compound. They were illuminated in the moonlight.

"Tadaima, Okaa-san, Otou-sama."

* * *

A/N- another chappy done! So happy right now.

Hmm.. I hope I explained enough of the compound.. the house is going to be hard..

Enjoy the chappy and review please.

Ja ne


	8. Meeting others

Disclaimer – I don't not own Naruto. Disappointing but true.

* * *

Chapter 8 – Meeting others

* * *

Naruto looked at the two people sitting opposite him in the living room. He was in the living room of the house Tsuchikage was given as a temporary residence during his stay in Konoha.

He inwardly sighed at the situation he was in. He didn't come to Konoha to be interrogated, not by people who he didn't even know. He came with the agreement of giving some information to secure his permanent residency in Konoha and nothing else.

'_And now some Tsuchikage comes along to ruin it for me.' _He looked at the red head sitting next to him. '_At least I can count on Gaara.'_

"Hitsuma-sama, is there any point in this meeting? Because if there isn't I would like to meet Hokage-sama. I still need to talk to her about my position as a Konoha shinobi." Naruto drawled out in the monotone voice he had since his reappearance in Konoha.

The Tsuchikage's eyes narrowed in anger but he didn't say anything to spite him. "Actually Namikaze-san, I have to agree I am quite intrigued by you. It seems that you disappeared from Konoha seven years ago and now you are back. Also I can give you information about your family. I have close friends who knew your father very well."

Naruto wanted to laugh at the man's audacity. Saying something like that in front of Gaara and him, both of whom were fiercely loyal to Konoha.

"Iie (no) Hitsuma-san. I don't think you quite understand what's going on here. I am a Konoha shinobi. And what you are saying," Naruto stared at the Tsuchikage, "does not bode well with me. My father's mentor as well as his student resides in Konoha. I do not need your help."

Kojiro cursed, this was going to be harder than he thought. He stood up and walked towards the large window overlooking a well kept garden.

"Namikaze-san, to tell you the truth I am looking intrigued by you because of your name. Namikaze is a name that was feared long ago, mostly because of your father. Your mother, however, had a strong background until her whole village was wiped out." He turned to look at the bored blond.

"Well almost wiped out anyway. You have a kekkei genkai feared to be more powerful than the sharingan, even though it is a confidential fact. Your whole clan was feared and respected throughout the whole shinobi countries. And now I find out that the feared clan has a survivor. You can't blame me for trying to find out about you."

He focused his gaze on the silent red head. "The kazekage is here for the same reason."

"Hitsuma-sama, do you even know if I have unlocked the kekkei genkai? And more importantly, do even know what it does?" Hitsuma glared at the statement the blond uttered. But he didn't have an answer for the questions.

He turned to look out of the window again. It was mid-morning with the sun starting to heat up the atmosphere. '_What he says is true. I don't specifically know what his kekkei genkai does.'_

Hitsuma sighed. '_I have only heard rumors of the past about his clan dojutsu. I need to find more about this, about him. I need to go back to Iwa soon too.' _He turned to look at the two men.

"Well it seems obvious that both of you do not want to be here." He was amused to see the two twitch at the blunt statement. "Also I need to go back to my home. I do not want to overstay my welcome. Namikaze-san," the addressed man looked at him, "I hope I did not make you uncomfortable with this discussion." He smiled at the expressionless man.

'_Curtsey or fake curtsey, the man at least tried.' _"Of course not Hitsuma-sama. I do hope you will enjoy the rest of your stay in Konoha." He got up and bowed formally towards the Tsuchikage.

"Gomen for cutting this meeting short but I still need to talk to Hokage-sama." He turned to the red head who hadn't spoken once during the whole meeting.

Gaara eyed the Tsuchikage with something akin to mistrust, but he soon schooled his features into one of blankness and nodded stiffly to the still smiling man. '_How infuriating.'_

Then he turned and walked to the door with the blond close on his heels. He walked outside and was greeted by Neji and Sasuke who had apparently been talking with the two Hyuuga bodyguards of the Tsuchikage.

He nodded at them and turned to the silent Kyuubi container next to him. He caught the azure eyes and let warmth seep into his jade eyes. He nodded at the still silent blond also before walking down the paved path towards the village.

Naruto' eyes lingered in the receding form of the kazekage before he turned. But his eyes were soon caught by two ebony eyes watching him intently.

"Sasuke." He acknowledged the Uchiha as he held the heavy gaze.

"We need to talk, dobe (dead last)." Sasuke's deep voice didn't betray any feelings he felt, nor did his eyes.

Naruto ignored the insult Sasuke seemed to use as a nickname for him. Instead he answered the question which was more of a statement.

"I want to talk to you too Sasuke. It seems we have missed a lot. I heard you have a son, Satoshi?" Naruto replied.

'_I wonder who the mother is. I haven't seen Sasuke with anyone. But I'm glad I inquired Tsunade about the rookies before I talked with them_. _Who would've ever thought Sasuke will be human enough to marry, I certainly didn't.'_

The Uchiha was still watching him with mild curiosity. "Hai (yes). Satoshi is my son. He's in the academy, only four. I need to find Gaara; I will see you soon, dobe." With that Sasuke was gone, leaving only a trail of wind behind.

Naruto turned to regard the last two occupants of the front porch of the Tsuchikage's residence. He nodded to the two Hyuuga females. He offered a small polite smile to the Hyuuga main heir.

"Hinata. I see you have grown to be more beautiful and graceful as expected." Naruto complimented the staring girl making her turn pink. '_At least she gained confidence. She doesn't blush as much as before nor does she seem to stutter as much.'_

"I'm glad y-you're back, Naruto-kun." She looked at him with her warm lavender eyes.

"I heard you're married to Kiba now? You have a son too? Congratulations." His wishes were sincere.

"Hai. We have a son, he's four and going to the academy with Sasuke-san's son. His name's Hoshi."

Hinata's heart constricted when she thought about Kiba and her small son. She loved Kiba. She loved him so much but she was in love with Naruto.

She inwardly smiled ruefully. She was still in love with him even after all these years. And Naruto was here now.

'_Oh Naruto-kun, you don't know about my love to you still._ '

She looked at the blond male standing in front of her. His golden hair glowed in the mid morning sun and his eyes, even though blank without emotions, were heart meltingly beautiful.

He looked like a god, standing in the front porch of her client's house, with the sun shining behind him.

'_But I'm still in love with him. I hope you forgive me someday Kiba… and Hoshi. Please forgive your Okaa-san, Hoshi-kun. '_

"Hinata-sama? We have to go inside," a soft voice to her left made her come back to reality again. Hinata looked at her partner in this mission. Tamaki was from a branch family member but she was a very competent ninja.

"Gomen Tamaki-san." she turned back to the silent intimidating figure of Naruto. She looked at his face, trying to find his azure eyes one last time before she had to leave for her duties.

Naruto saw her wistful and guilty eyes when she had looked at him. And he also saw the undying love in her eyes. He wanted to go back to wilderness beyond the Konoha gates when he saw her eyes. '_Hinata, you're going to get us both into trouble'. _

But he kept his thoughts and observations to himself when he let her searching eyes catch his. "Ja ne (See you) Hinata. I have to meet the Hokage now."

He heard her stutter a soft 'Ja' as he walked down the same paved path Gaara had taken minutes before.

Hinata watched him walk away before she turned and walked inside the large house when she felt Tamaki tug on her arm.

* * *

Naruto walked in the crowded streets of Konoha. His mind was heavy with the new developments. And they troubled him.

'_Hinata still loves me. So troublesome. She's married to Kiba and has a child. I hope you won't take it upon yourself to talk or take actions about your love. It will only bring more trouble for both of us.'_

He looked up to see the tall building of the Hokage tower. '_I need to rebuild my clan. I understand. But it's still early. Hinata would have made an excellent wife with her personality and name. But it's too late for her and too early for me.' _

His thoughts turned towards the one he was looking for. The man he was looking at every nook and cranny of the shinobi countries for. _ 'I still have obligations to fulfill also… 'she' is there.'_

* * *

He nodded at the two guards on the entrance of the tower as he went past them. He hurriedly walked up the stairs to where the Hokage was. If he had time he could make it there at time when they went home.

He knocked on the heavy oak doors of the Hokage's office. He heard a loud 'come in' and pushed open the doors.

Tsunade looked up from the mission reports, glad to have a distraction from the 'stupid papers'.

Naruto walked up to her desk and stood in front of it, relaxing into a casual stance. "Ohayo Hokage-sama."

"Well gaki. I have your verdict from the council. Jiraiya was also there and Tsuchikage gave his ideas too. After much consideration..," she looked at the blond waiting with baited breath before smirking slightly, "they decided to reinstate you as a Konoha shinobi."

Naruto's relief couldn't be seen, but Tsunade was a medic Nin and the best. She read his lax muscles which translated to 'relieved' to Tsunade.

"But," Naruto looked at her, she was stunned to see absolutely no emotion in his eyes, "you will be on probation and constantly watched by an ANBU or jounin. You will be reinstated to team 7 also. Sai retracted from the team. You will take up normal missions from tomorrow. Since you're a jounin you will take solo missions after this month's probation."

"You're lucky gaki, that I didn't label you as a missing nin. Also the council was forgiving when the Tsuchikage talked to them about you. He seemed taken with you, probably because of your name." Tsunade scoffed at the man's shallowness. "And Jiraiya's influence worked too."

Tsunade studied him intently before giving him the final information.

"You are to take up your position as head of the Namikaze clan. You are also in the clan council once the papers of your reinstating are produced."

Naruto inwardly recoiled in irritation when Tsunade finished her news. '_Clan head? I'll take that position but to be a part of clan council? What are those old fossils up to now?_ _Does the name Namikaze hold that much power over the council?'_

"Get out of my office if you don't have anything to say gaki. Kakashi will contact about the next team meeting. The team is currently disbanded because of the kazekage's staying and the fights breaking out in the borders. But from Monday it will commence as a team again." she smiled at him softly.

"Aren't you glad Naruto? You get one of your dreams to come true, reuniting of the original team 7."

Naruto looked at her when she said this. '_Original team 7? My dream of reuniting the team'?_ He thought back to his childhood._ 'Heh… I actually wanted that didn't I? It was so long ago_. 'He looked back at Tsunade, her expression was one of expectancy. '_She doesn't know. She never knew. Nobody did.' _

"Hai, Tsunade." He offered her a smile; she didn't seem to notice the fakeness of it as she smiled back at him.

"I'm glad and very grateful to you and sensei for helping me all this time." Tsunade looked surprised at his admission and thanking.

Her eyes almost bulged when he dropped to one knee in front of her desk with his hands forming an ancient seal. She let out a gasp when she recognized what it was.

'_Masaka (Don't tell me)! The phoenix seal! Even I know only know it because of sensei's knowledge. Most of all, how does he know that stance?' _Her eyes saddened when she remembered how they bowed like that; using that stance… the Uzumaki clan's bow of respect.

"I will only serve the Hokage of this village; I only serve you, Tsunade-sama." His eyes sought hers and held them when he stated his loyalties.

Tsunade almost broke down crying when he said that, the key word being 'almost'. Instead she gave him a grateful look and nodded her head, accepting his services.

"I hope to see you at the next clan council meeting, Naruto. And please behave during your probation period. You're dismissed now." Tsunade gave him a paternal glance when straightened up and bowed before leaving the room.

But he stopped at the doorway and looked back at her. "I won't let you down, nee-san." then he left the room, leaving behind an elated and gaping Hokage.

* * *

Uchiha Satoshi was having a great day. His father was there in the morning to make him breakfast and give him pointers to improve his skills.

'_And he promised that he'll be back before dinner time to make me soba! All I have to do is behave myself when Lee-san is looking after me.'_ Satoshi absolutely refused to name the people watching him when his father wasn't there 'babysitters'.

He smiled at anyone who caught his happy gaze. His ebony eyes shining brightly while his pouting pink lips were stretched from ear to ear in a big smile. Every girl and woman who saw him cooed at his adorableness.

Satoshi came to the entrance doors of the academy and pushed them open with his short arms. It was a hard task since he was the only one pushing the heavy wooden doors but with a little use of chakra they opened.

He ran onto the wide space in front of the academy and he waved cheerfully back at his friend who waved back.

"Ja ne (see you), Hoshi! I'll let you beat me in kunai throwing tomorrow!" he snickered as he watched the boy's little puppy barked at him and his friend's lavender eyes narrowed in poorly concealed anger.

He watched as his friend's father, Inuzuka Kiba, came and lifted the boy on to his shoulders while Akamaru, his big dog, barked at the smaller pup.

Then waved again as the lavender eyed, puppy carrying small boy waved at him from his father's shoulders. He didn't let his sadness show in his eyes.

He turned towards the swing where Lee told him to wait. He walked to the swing and sat down heavily, his book bag on the ground. He drew doodles on the thin sand with his sandals.

He suddenly stiffened when his sixth sense activated, instantly telling him that someone was watching him.

He looked up and scanned through the very few people still gathered around the open space. They were mostly leaving academy teachers lingering for their friends and some other students waiting for their caretaker to pick them up.

His eyes trailed to the grove of trees that were visible from the side of the academy building. That when he saw him, his watcher. Satoshi eyed him a second before going back to his doodle.

He wasn't new to staring. People always stared at him, mostly because of his name and his father's reputation. He didn't mind it when they turned away again, but this man seemed to be set on staring at him to death.

He grew annoyed when he sensed those eyes on him for another five minutes. He looked up with the famous Uchiha glare, intent on making the older man turn his head.

But he was shocked when he saw that the man had come closer to him. He was now leaning on the academy building while watching him. His glare died when he saw amusement dancing on those eyes.

'_I'm scared. Who is he? Why is he watching me? Is he a kidnapper?!'_ Satoshi was thinking with growing panic. '_Otou-sama told me people will try to hurt me because they hate him and I am his son. But what will this man do?_ '

He looked around wildly, trying to find someone to help him but was despaired when he saw that he was alone in the academy with the man for company. '_Where_ _are the others? Did they leave so early?'_

Satoshi started to hyperventilate when he saw the man start to walk towards him. He jumped to his feet quickly grabbed his bag. '_I will run as fast as I can and when I find someone I'll be fine. There are people around the roads at this time._'

He shouldered his bag and turned around while bracing himself to run for his life. But he stopped short when he was suddenly face to face with a dark brown leather belt.

Satoshi was confused momentarily when he tried to wonder how the belt got there when he heard a chuckle. He quickly looked up only to face a pair of dancing azure eyes.

"Yare Yare (my my). You are one to jump to conclusions suddenly aren't you?" Naruto commented as he watched the little child's eyes swim with confusion and panic before focusing on him with fear.

He was mildly surprised when the little raven dropped his bag and fisted his knuckles while spreading his legs and backing away.

"Ah, chibi (little one). I'm not here to fight you. I'm only here to talk to you. You are Uchiha Satoshi, right?" Naruto was amused.

'_Such a small child, thinking he can fight a shinobi with fists.'_ He looked as the smaller version of Sasuke dropped his hands and stood up, confusion written on his face. '_A kawaii (cute) kid too.'_

"My name is Namikaze Naruto. I am a friend of Sasuke." He watched as the child's eyes widened when he mentioned Sasuke. "Is someone coming to pick you up today? I can walk you home if you want."

Satoshi stiffened at the suggestion, mistrust and confusion swirling in his big eyes._'Naruto? I haven't heard that name before._ _He knows Otou-sama though. But everyone knows Otou-sama. I have never seen him in the village either.'_

Satoshi opened his mouth to say 'no' and run when they were interrupted by a loud shout of 'Satoshi-kun'. Lee had finally appeared.

Satoshi would never admit it but he was glad to see the weird man. He had dubbed Lee weird ever since he saw Lee give his speech of 'youthfulness'.

"Lee?" a voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned to see the blond man. He was looking at Lee who was gaping back.

"N-Naruto? Is it really you?" Lee stuttered out while his mind was still catching up at the sudden reappearance of his friend.

Naruto nodded while he braced himself for Lee's 'youthfulness'. '_He looks like an exact copy of Gai. I wonder if he has the same skills too. I don't want to this now, but better get this over with.'_

Lee looked at Naruto intently for another minute before his face broke into a beaming smile, literally blinding Naruto for a second.

"Naruto-kun! I can't believe my youthful friend has finally returned! I cannot wait to tell this to others! Oh the springtime of youth burns brightly in you Naruto-kun!"

Satoshi could swear he saw a sunset when he looked at Lee sprouting his 'crazy springtime youthfulness'. He looked at the tall blond man again and observed him.

The man was very handsome. Satoshi blushed at the thought. He was tall with blond hair and striking blue eyes that made Satoshi think of summer skies.

Naruto looked at Lee for a minute while he was still talking, more like yelling, about youthfulness before glancing at the Sasuke look-alike. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the small raven looking at him intently while a blush played across his chubby cheeks.

Satoshi quickly averted his eyes when he saw azure eyes looking back at him. '_He saw me staring at him! What would he be thinking!_'

For some strange reason he wanted the man to think the best of him. He gave a small glance again at the blond only to see him looking back at the ranting Lee.

"Lee, are you here to pick up Satoshi?" Naruto finally grew tired of Lee's 'youthfulness'.

Lee looked bewildered for a second before his eyes widened. "Satoshi-kun!" then he wildly looked around to spot the child and gave a loud "Yosh!" when he spotted the little raven haired boy standing a few feet away.

"Hai, Naruto-kun. I am here to take Satoshi-kun to his home." Lee picked up the fallen school bag before he walked towards the boy. He gave it to the boy who put it on and he turned back to the Kyuubi container.

"Gomen Naruto-kun. But I have to get him home soon." He looked thoughtful for a second before he gave the 'good guy pose' to Naruto.

"The rookie nine are meeting for dinner at the sushi place Naruto-kun. You know the one we used to meet up in when we were genin." He continued at the nod from Naruto.

"Why don't you come there Naruto-kun? I'm sure everyone would like to see you back. Your youthfulness hasn't been forgotten by us! If you are coming we usually meet up at 7."

Naruto was deep in thought. '_Meet all of them at once? It will cause havoc but it'll get a load off my back. I want this questions finished quickly anyway.' _ He looked at Lee's hopeful face. He sighed.

"Hai Lee. I'll try my best to be there." '_But I won't promise anything_.'

Lee gave a loud shout before proceeding to speeding up to Naruto, intent on hugging him. Naruto lived in the wilderness for seven years so his reflexes were automatic.

Satoshi looked in shock when lee sped off towards the blond man now he knew as 'Naruto'. '_Such speed_. '

But he was even more shocked when the blond took hold of one arm of Lee held in front of him and quickly turned around and held it behind Lee's back, effectively immobilizing lee.

'_How did he even do it? The speed Lee-san was going at! And he saw it to even pin Lee-san's arms!'_

Lee's shock could be seen from his gobsmacked expression. His eyes and mouth were wide and he was staring at Naruto. '_How did he-_'

Naruto quickly saw his mistake and released Lee's arms in a split second. He looked away from Lee's eyes for a second before he faced them.

"Gomen Lee. I'm not used to people touching me. I have to go now. I will see you tonight."

'_Kuso ! I messed up big time. How could I make a mistake like that? I'm going to have to pay for this soon. I wonder where Jiraiya-sensei wondered off to. I haven't seen him for the whole day.' _

Lee stared at the disappearing back of Naruto. '_How far have you gone Naruto? How much have you grown? '_

Satoshi looked up at the green spandex clad man to ask why they were still there but stopped short when he saw a frown on the ever smiling face.

"Lee-san?"

Lee snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the soft voice of the small Uchiha.

"Ah gomen (sorry) Satoshi-kun. Shall we go then?" he smiled at the worried face of the last Uchiha and inwardly sighed in relief when the child nodded and started to walk towards the direction of his home.

Lee gave a glance to where he last saw Naruto before he turned and caught up to Satoshi.

'_Who are you, Naruto?'_

* * *

Naruto gave a sigh and stretched his aching muscles. They were stiff from staying at one place and he was hunched the whole time, reading the scrolls. He turned to out of his window and saw a red sunset.

Jiraiya had come looking for food at lunch time when he was cooking in the kitchen of the main house after Lee's encounter. He had then left for 'research' again.

Naruto scoffed when he remembered the perverted glint that came to his sensei's eyes at the mention of 'research'.

He stood up and winced in pain. His legs had fallen asleep. He had been reading scrolls since lunch. He didn't have anything else to do and he needed to learn anything and everything about his father.

He was amazed when he had opened the library. The whole house made him stunned but the sheer vastness and the number of scrolls in the library made him almost faint.

Jiraiya had laughed at his gaping expression when he first entered the library with him, telling him he had the same expression when his father showed him the library for the first time.

Naruto turned from where he had been admiring the stunning colors that lit up the sky as the sun sank into the horizon. He looked at the clock which read '6.45'. '_Almost time, I must get ready.'_

* * *

Shikamaru yawned as he neared the sushi place where they were supposed to meet. '_How troublesome.'_

It was a very rare occurrence when all of the rookies could meet up at once because of their missions and duties. But even though it was troublesome Shikamaru wouldn't miss it for the world.

He entered the shop and walked to where he heard loud shouting from. The sight that greeted him made him almost turn around and walk back to his warm lovely bed and flop down on it.

Ino had Kiba in a headlock while Hinata was trying to coax Ino into letting go of her husband. Chouji was stuffing his mouth with sushi and Sakura was laughing at Kiba. Sai, Shino and Neji watched impassively at them while Sasuke was sipping a warm cup of sake.

Shikamaru sighed and walked towards the empty spot next to Sai and sat down. Ino noticed him the moment he sat down.

"Shikamaru! What took you so long?" she asked him silently. Shikamaru nearly groaned. A silent Ino was equal to a deadly Ino.

"I had to wash the dishes. My mother made me because I wasn't going to eat dinner at their place." He drawled out lazily. Ino's eyes twitched but didn't get a chance to reply when Kiba suddenly poked her ribs making her let go of him.

Kiba crawled away from Ino (as far as he could go considering he was sitting next to her) and half sat on Hinata and half on the mat.

"Yo everyone." Riku sat down across Sasuke, next to Kiba. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him instantly and he threw his arms up in a surrendering gesture.

"I had to talk to the Hokage about my next mission Sakura," he rolled his eyes.

Shikamaru looked around trying to spot their missing friends. He turned to Neji. "Tenten didn't come?" his answer was a shrug.

"My youthful friends! How the springtime of youth burns you!" everyone sighed at the dramatic and embarrassing entrance of Lee, even though they were so used to it.

"Ah my Sakura flower! You glow so beautifully today!" Sakura's eye twitched when Lee sat next to her and exclaimed loudly. Ino was snickering.

Sakura pointedly ignored the bowl cut haired man on her left as she focused on the raven haired man sitting to her right.

"Sasuke-kun? Do you want some sushi? Where is Satoshi-kun?" she looked at the silent man and sighed in disappointment when she received no answer.

"Hey everyone. Gomen I'm late. I had to help father to close the shop." Tenten sat next to Lee when she appeared at their long table.

"I wanted to tell everyone something! You won't believe the youthful friend I met today!" Lee's loud exclamations didn't usually drag attention but they were curious to know who he was talking about since all of them were already sitting at the table.

Lee looked pleased at gaining their attention. But before he could say anything a cough interrupted them.

They all looked up to see who had interrupted them, causing most of them to go rigid, slack jawed and bug eyed.

Neji, Sasuke, Hinata and Shikamaru didn't seem to be phased by sudden appearance. They already knew about it anyway. Shino didn't show any expression, it couldn't be seen because of his hoodie anyway.

Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Chouji, Kiba, Riku and Sai were openly gaping. Well the latter was smiling at him creepily. Sasuke saw it fit to break the sudden silence. "Hn, I didn't know you were coming, dobe."

Naruto's azure eyes shifted to his own ebony ones. He gave a polite small smile to the raven before replying.

"Lee invited me actually. We met at the academy when he was picking up Satoshi. Speaking of him" the blond looked around "where is he?"

"He's somewhere causing mischief probably. He doesn't like to sit still. Kiba's and Chouji's kids are here too."

Naruto nodded, satisfied with the answer and proceeded to between Neji and Sasuke. He ignored the still gaping group.

"How have you been Neji? I heard about your bodyguard duty with Sasuke." Naruto's voice broke through the silence in the group.

The long haired raven nodded. "Hai. I am to assist the kazekage along with Sasuke during his stay. I take it the council's decision wasn't bad?"

"Aa, I am reinstated as a Konoha shinobi but I must have an ANBU or jounin watching me." Neji nodded.

Sakura was the first one of the dumb founded group to snap out of her trance. "N-Naruto?"

Naruto raised his eyes to meet the emerald ones of the pink haired kunoichi.

"Long time no see, right, Sakura."

Inner Sakura was currently eyeing the blond while the outer one was still staring at him. '_He doesn't look half bad_. 'Sakura ignored her subconscious thoughts.

Ino and Tenten were gaping openly at Naruto. Both of them were trying to repress nose bleeding at the sight Naruto provided.

The blond's blood red waist length yukata with form fitting black pants was a sight. A black cloth was tied at his waist, holding the yukata firm. It was a simple outfit, yet it was made elegant and beautiful when Naruto's natural beauty added to it.

The group was shaken when four small blurs hurled at them. Two of them hanged on to Chouji and Ino, another one was suddenly on Hinata while the last one latched on to Sasuke's side. This was consequently Naruto's lap. The small blur stilled in Naruto's lap.

Satoshi blinked once, twice before cocking his head to the side in confusion. '_Why was the mat suddenly to squishy and warm?'_

Sasuke held back his snickers at his son's bewildered expression. His small son's big eyes focused on to him as if sensing his father's mirth.

"Otou-sama? The mat is squishy." Satoshi's small comment made Naruto snicker. The sudden rumbling made the smaller raven look to where it came from and was nose to nose with the silk of Naruto's yukata.

Satoshi looked up and stiffened before he jumped out of Naruto's lap with a sudden yell. Naruto looked at the boy and had to cross his eyes when a small finger was pointed at his nose.

"The kidnapper!"

Naruto looked at the small Uchiha in confusion. '_Kidnapper?'_

"Otou-sama! Otou-sama! This man tried to kidnap me. But I did all you told me to do. I didn't say my name or yours and I didn't yell to make him angry." Satoshi looked at his father proudly.

Sasuke snickered this time. "Satoshi, He's not a kidnapper. He's an old … acquaintance of mine."

Satoshi turned red and looked at Naruto apologetically. He gave his best smile, trying to make the blond man forgive him.

"Aa, Daijoubu, Satoshi. (It's okay)" Satoshi visibly relaxed at his voice.

"Ne ne Naruto. When did you get back? Where were you? Why did you leave? Are you married or do you have a girlfriend?" Ino quickly spat out her questions before anyone could interrupt, which she knew was bound to happen from the intrigued faces of her friends.

"I got back day before yesterday, Ino. I was traveling everywhere so didn't have a specific place. I left because I wanted to see the world like sensei." Naruto didn't answer the last question and opted to question her instead.

"So who're the kids?" he motioned to the two children stuffing their faces.

It was Chouji who answered. "They're ours. Chouko and Choki. Twins." He smiled at Naruto. "Okaeri Naruto."

Naruto smiled back at the big man, even if fake. "Arigatou (thank you ) Chouji. Congratulations."

Chouji nodded his head, his mouth too full to say anything.

"Ne Otou-san. who's the Blondie?" a childish voice exclaimed opposite him. He looked to see a grinning Kiba holding a lavender eyed small boy while Hinata was blushing next to him.

"That my boy, is the dobe, Naruto." Kiba, finally out of his stupor, replied to his son. The small brown haired boy's mouth curved into a matching grin as his father.

"Dobe? Hehe.. you mean like sato-chan over there?" he pointed at the small raven sitting between Naruto and Sasuke. Satoshi glared at the small Inuzuka when he heard the comment but didn't make any move to reply.

"Hoshi-kun.Y-you shouldn't people like that." Hinata reprimanded her son softly. The small boy instantly changed his expression from grinning maniacally to a guilty one when he heard his mother.

"Gomen kaa-san. But I'm right you know." He pouted at her.

"It's only what you think Hoshi. You shouldn't insult people like that based on only what you think." She looked embarrassedly at Naruto.

Kiba saw Hinata expression and recognized it instantly. '_No! She can't! We're finally together. She can't still be in love with him. She told me! She told me she loved me. Maybe I'm just interpreting it wrong. Yeah that's it. Why the hell would I even think something like that! Stupid me!'_

Neji narrowed his eyes at Hinata, his expression never betraying what he felt.

"So Naruto, since it seems you're not going to say anything about what you have been doing tell us something else." Tenten intervened.

"Well Tenten, I'm reinstated in team 7 and I'm a jounin." Naruto smiled through the whole sentence.

Kiba choked on his food while Sasuke and Neji looked mildly interested. Chouji was still eating and Shikamaru couldn't be bothered. Sakura was openly gaping.

"So who are you exactly?" Riku was silent through the whole conversation.

'_So this was the one who disappeared? He doesn't exactly seem the dangerous type. He seems pretty weak.'_

Naruto looked at the brown haired silver eyed man across him. hHe didn't have any expression on his face when he replied.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto. I was previously known as Uzumaki Naruto."

There was only one thought running across the minds of the ones who hadn't seen him before.

'_Namikaze?!'_

Naruto sighed. "I will not go on to explain my heritage or name change. It is like that and please don't pester me for answers. I'll tell you one thing though. You've all heard the name before?" he looked at the mutual nods. "Namikaze Minato who was known as the Yondaime Hokage was my father."

Stunned silence hung in the table until an excited voice piped up.

"Sugoi (cool)! You're Yondaime's son? That's awesome nii-san!" it was Chouko who had spoken. The girl of the twins smiled at him brightly. Her blond hair was waist length while her light blue eyes twinkled happily.

Her brother looked up with a piece of sushi hanging off his mouth. He was heavily built, unlike her sister who was a copy of Ino he looked like Chouji.

Naruto smiled at them both. "Arigatou (thank you)."

Ino was getting impatient. She didn't care about what going on she wanted to know if Naruto was single. '_With his looks, I don't think he will be for long even if he is now.'_

"You didn't answer my question Naruto." Naruto looked up from the grill where he was searching for a stray piece of sushi. "Are you single or not." Ino smiled at him sweetly.

Naruto almost rolled his eyes at her. But he didn't bother. '_Wonder what'll happen if they find out who she is.'_

"Iie. I'm not single Ino. I'm engaged." Naruto lifted his left hand where a gold band rested on his fourth finger to prove his point.

For the third time, silence ruled over the dinner table.

* * *

A/N- I am so sorry for not updating soon! I really thought I could update within three days but this damn exam came up. Please forgive me *gets on knees and begs*

Reviews are really appreciated!

ja


	9. Fiancée of mine

A/N- Yosh.. another chapter done! Finally!

* * *

Chapter 9 - Fiancée of mine

* * *

Sasuke trudged along the brick path that led from the Uchiha compound to the village. He had dropped Satoshi off at the academy and came back for his ninja supplies.

'_Satoshi is too young for ninja work. He's still four. He's only there because I'm not home most of the time and there's no one to watch him. At least he has that Inuzuka kid for company with the Akimichi kids. They don't even accept children aged four at the academy. I have to thank Iruka for this.'_

His thoughts turned to the kazekage_. 'That dreaded man will be leaving today at least. The Hokage is after my blood. _ _At least I got stuck with Neji for the duty. Anyone else like Riku would be dead by now._'

He looked at the opening shops. It was about 7 now and the kazekage's temporary residence was at the other end of the village. His ebony eyes hardened when he remembered what took place the previous night. '_I don't care if your engaged dobe. You will be mine. I will make sure of that.' _

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I'm engaged", the statement uttered by those lips echoed through Sasuke's head. It's not possible. 'The dobe's not engaged. He's lying. His mind was desperately denying the thought.'_

_The others weren't faring better. Hinata seemed to be stuck in time. The expression on her beautiful pale face was a mixture of horror and grief. _

_She was clutching her small son, Hoshi, with tight hands and she didn't seem to hear her son's cries of pain, begging her to let him go. _

_The others were simply stunned. Their faces showed nothing but shock and surprise, only Riku seemed to be confused and he was the first to voice his confusion. _

"_What's wrong? He's twenty two. Shouldn't he be engaged? All of us are either married or engaged ne." Riku asked the stunned group._

_His voice snapped Sasuke and Hinata out of their reveries. Sasuke hid behind his Uchiha mask while Hinata hid her face trying to comfort her pained son. _

_It was Kiba, though, who answered. "Well considering Naruto's past, it is a B-I-G surprise." _

"_What do you mean?" Riku was till confused. He looked at the subject of their topic. He looked calm and was watching Kiba intently, watching to see what he would say._

"_Naruto is what you call a 100% idiot. He is loud, obnoxious and stupid with only muscles to back him up." Kiba looked at Naruto. "Well at least he was." He ended with a shrug. 'Why am I being like this to Naruto? Damn it kiba get a hold of yourself!'_

_Naruto sighed and looked at Riku who was gaping at him. "You don't even mind that he just insulted you?" he wasn't the only surprised one. The others were all staring at Naruto too._

"_Why should I mind? Its not like my world ends with what he said or that I care about what he says." His azure eyes locked on Riku's silver ones. They were void of any emotion, and that made Riku shiver. _

"_I live on my own rules and my own ideals. Not someone else's. If you are to survive as a ninja you can only on yourself and not anyone else. I'm sure you've been a ninja long enough to understand that Shiba-san." _

"_What the hell are you talking about Naruto-baka?!" an enraged Sakura asked. 'How dare he? He was the one who made us trust him and now he's saying he doesn't care at all?!' _

_Chouji looked at the two and decided to brace himself for the argument, besides he didn't want the children to witness it. _

"_Chouko, go and play with the others please." The small blond girl looked at her father before nodding and dragging her brother and the other two boys towards the open grounds next to the restaurant where the children always played._

_Sasuke was stunned o hear Naruto's reply, he didn't even notice his son leaving. 'Naruto's not talking about me is he? I didn't even get a chance to talk to him and… apologize.' He looked at the blond man sitting next to him. The normally shining azure eyes were a chilly light blue. _

_Sakura, enraged further when Naruto refused to respond to her question raised her hand to give him a punch, a normal thing that happened when they were children._

_Her fist was inches away from Naruto's messy blond locks when a hand grabbed her fist in an iron grip, bruising it. Sakura cried out in the sudden pain in her fist, the grip never ceasing pressure. Her honed skills kicked in, making her free arm swing to the hand holding onto her hurting fist. _

_But that hand was also grabbed and crushed. She raised her glaring eyes to see who held her both arms in such grips. Shock made her still when her angry and shocked eyes connected to icy blue eyes. _

"_I do not care about whatever you did to me when we children Sakura. But please do not even try to hit me again. I won't hold back next time." The monotone voice of Naruto said before releasing her hurt fists from his hard grip. _

_The whole table was silent. You could even hear crickets chirping outside the restaurant. Everyone was busy being shocked or lost in their own thoughts._

_Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the blond male. 'This is such a drag. Naruto has changed too much. We need time to adjust' he looked at the man as he settled back on the mat next to a seemingly indifferent Sasuke. 'I still need to find out about the name Namikaze. I don't exactly remember, but there was something else.'_

"_Naruto, What happened to you?' Sasuke looked at the blond silently eating the sushi as if nothing happened. _

"_Naruto-kun? Was that necessary? She is still your friend and you don't treat your friends like that. It is not youthful. Sakura-san was only joking." Lee's voice was laced with worry as he watched Sakura heal her hands. _

"_I don't need your rescuing Lee. Please don't butt your nose into thing that doesn't need you or your youthfulness." Sakura replied with a scornful look at lee, who immediately looked down to his lap to hide his hurt._

_Neji and Tenten glared at Sakura while even Ino looked disdainful. Sasuke glared at Sakura who cowered immediately. Naruto inwardly sighed._

"_Lee," the bowl cut haired man looked at him. "I am not used to touching, whether a punch or a hug. I was not hugged outside the village and when I was punched it was to kill me. I did what was necessary. I am not the Naruto you knew. So stop acting like you know me anymore. I don't know any of you anymore so I won't act like I never left the village." _

_Everyone cringed at the cold monotone voice. They all knew he was right. But they were still friends, weren't they?_

"_Demo (but), we are still friends Naruto-kun", lee looked at him with a good guy pose. Naruto only looked at him bored look and didn't reply. _

_Ino was sick of the tension and Sakura's seemingly callousness. 'When will she learn?' She looked back at Naruto. He was silent as were their other companions. They didn't seem to want to break the silent. Ino inwardly rolled her eyes._

"_So Naruto. Since your engaged who's the lucky girl?" she smiled flirtatiously at the handsome blond. _

"_You will see her tomorrow or so. She said she was coming to the village. I will introduce you to her." He gave a polite smile to Ino. _

_But before anyone could say anything else to make Naruto elaborate a chuunin appeared next to him. _

"_Namikaze Naruto?" Naruto looked up at the chuunin before giving a silent nod. The chuunin continued. _

"_Your presence is required at the Hokage's office immediately. The Hokage got a letter from the daimyo and need confirmation of the information it gives. Please hurry." And then the chuunin was gone in a poof. _

_Naruto sighed before standing up and dusting his yukata. He looked at the inquiring faces, minus one or two, before speaking._

"_I am sorry to cut this meeting short but I need to go now. Oyasumi (goodnight)." Then he turned and walked out of the restaurant without another word or a backward glance. _

_Silence ruled over the table before Sasuke also stood up. "I need to go too. I have a mission early tomorrow and it's late. Oyasumi." Then he went off to find his son and escape to their home. _

_xxx_

'_I wonder what happened for the daimyo to send a letter to Konoha. We are considered nothing but a weapon village, human or not. Daimyo doesn't even know who is in here except the Hokage_.'

Sasuke sighed as he saw Kakashi lazily leaning against a post near the missions' office. He gave him a nod when Kakashi noticed him.

Kakashi held up a scroll before jumping to the trees and speeding off. Sasuke rolled his eyes before following him off to their missions.

* * *

Naruto panted and sat down on the hard dusty floor of the private training grounds of the compound. He was angry, and he was not supposed to feel anything. It was prohibited.

He took several deep breaths to clear hi head before standing up to practice his kenjutsu again. He had perfected several arts of kenjutsu, but today he was practicing his clan method.

His mind flashed back to yesterday's events. '_Sakura and even Kiba! They don't even know me anymore.'_ His eyes narrowed. '_I didn't expect it from kiba. Jiraiya is asking too many questions. It won't be long before he finds out. I need to tell him also. Otou-sama had asked me to. Maybe I should talk to him today.'_

* * *

_Flashback_

_Naruto entered the Hokage's office when he heard a loud, male voice shout 'come in'. 'Sensei is here too?' _

_He saw Jiraiya leaning against the window sill while Tsunade was sitting behind her desk, both sipping sake. _

"_Hokage-sama, you called me." He fell on one knew in front of her, making Tsunade frown. _

"_What are you doing gaki? You never used to do that before." Tsunade's voice wasn't slurred even though she had a multiple number of empty sake bottles next to her. _

"_Naruto changed a lot Tsunade-hime. Get used to it. It's better than screaming 'obaa-chan' isn't it?" Jiraiya questioned, still sitting in the sill. _

_Tsunade huffed but didn't reply, instead scowling at the still kneeling form of Naruto. She caught movement from the end of her eyes and turned to see her teammate signaling at her using the ANBU code. 'Don't say anything'. She nodded, still scowling. _

"_I got a letter today from the daimyo. It was certainly.. surprising." She said and Naruto stood in a relaxed position in front of her. _

"_The letter was about the daimyo's daughter and her visit to the village. As the letter said she'll be arriving in early evening tomorrow." She sounded tired to Naruto. _

"_We can't have this now Naruto. The chuunin exams are in two months and daimyo's daughter visiting is not good. We are still preparing. At least the two kage's will be gone tomorrow."_

_Tsunade massaged her temples before looking at the silent blond. "What is this about Naruto?"_

_Jiraiya cleared his throat. "Tsunade-hime. Now is not the time. It's late and the gaki should sleep. We'll talk tomorrow." He didn't cower from the deadly glare aimed at him by the Hokage._

"_Come to my office in the morning Naruto. We need to talk about this." She gestured to the letter on her table. "You are dismissed."_

_Naruto bowed to her before disappearing in a poof._

* * *

'_I think its time I left for the office, Gaara said he'll be leaving in the morning so that means he left already as did the Tsuchikage.' _ Naruto thought as he did some relaxing exercises. He sheathed his bokken and turned to his new home.

When he stepped inside the house he was greeted by the sight of a sleepy Jiraiya moodily staring at a coffee cup. When the older man sensed him he was subjected to a glare immediately.

"Where's my breakfast gaki?" Jiraiya asked, annoyed. Naruto raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Walking past the small personal kitchen towards where his room was located. He heard Jiraiya sigh behind him.

After showering and dressing in a white yukata and black pants he started to make breakfast to the fuming white haired pervert and himself.

After devouring soba the two ran off to the Hokage's office. Both intent on finishing the dreaded meeting of an enraged Hokage (she was Not a morning person).

They entered the tower to hear sudden crashing and yelling. Jiraiya winced while Naruto just prayed silently for the unfortunate soul who woke the sleeping Hokage.

After waiting several minutes they deemed the Hokage tower safe and entered the homage's office. Two pairs of eyes immediately zeroed on the gaping hole next to the Hokage.

They were interrupted when judging the damage when a discreet cough sounded in the office. They looked to see a nervous Shizune behind the Hokage, clutching Tonton.

Naruto bowed to the blond woman before greeting her. "Ohayo Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded to him before fishing out a scroll and sighing. "Since we were interrupted last night," a glare was aimed at the gama sannin who was discreetly trying to find sake bottles, "we will finish the meeting now."

"I got a letter from the daimyo saying that his daughter will be visiting Konoha to see her fiancée. We have to give her our top security and we can't mess this up. The fate of the village rests in this. Also," bright amber eyes locked onto blank azure ones, "I got to know who the fiancée is."

Naruto stiffened lightly. He never thought that Tsunade would know that. Jiraiya also had abandoned his sake search for the current conversation. He turned to the silent still figure of the Namikaze heir.

"I believe congratulations are in order Naruto." The white haired man grinned at him. Tsunade glared at him, her glare saying 'I-was-going-to-be-the-one-to-say-that'. The Gama sannin raised his arms in a surrendering gesture.

"Congratulations Naruto. The council needs to be alerted of the news which I will do today." Tsunade smiled at the unresponsive blond.

"Arigatou gozaimasu (Thank you very much)" Naruto bowed at the two people he respected most in the living.

"Well since it's done I will put Hinata and Sakura as the daimyo's daughter's bodyguards. It will be fine right Naruto? I will station two ANBU also."

Naruto nodded. "Do as you wish Hokage-sama. I will also be with her when I'm not on missions and so."

Tsunade nodded. But before she could say anything else a knock sounded through the room. Tsunade shouted a 'come in' before the door opened and the kazekage entered the room with his two guards.

"Tsunade. I will be leaving now." Gaara said in his ever present monotone voice. He two sannin's jaws dropped at the sudden statement.

"B-But you said you will be leaving in the evening! This is so sudden Gaara." Tsunade stood up.

"I received a letter from my sister. My village needs me." Tsunade's anger disappeared at his admission.

"Very well then, I will come with you as will these two." She gestured to the Gama sannin and the blond. Gaara nodded before walking out with his guards following behind in silence.

* * *

They arrived at the village gates. There were several other ninja gathered to see the kazekage leave, probably learning the news from eavesdroppers.

Gaara looked back at Naruto who nodded back. Then with a formal bow from the Hokage which he returned he walked from the gates with the guards from Sunagakure.

The gathered group slowly dissipated leaving only Tsunade, Naruto, Sasuke and Neji. Jiraiya had wandered off to do more 'research' and he got away before Tsunade could raise her fists.

"I'm going back to my office. Naruto, when she's arriving tell me." She left with a poof at Naruto's nod.

He turned to the remaining two before uttering a soft 'ja' and teleporting away.

* * *

Tsunade looked at the broad set man standing in her office. His aged face was set in a frown and the serious expression on the normally carefree face made her feel nervous. Only Jiraiya had that effect now, to make her feel different somehow.

"What is it, pervert?" she snapped, but anger wasn't in her voice, instead it had a soft tone.

"It's about Naruto. There are some things you should know about him. I have been looking for anything and everything I could find out about his disappearance and his name." the Gama sannin sighed. Tsunade looked curiously at him which he took as a 'go on' signal.

"You know the origin of Namikaze and Uzumaki clans Tsunade. You are a Senju, you know everything to know about them from when Hashirama-sama found them."

Tsunade nodded. She knew what her grandfather told about the Uzumaki clan. She remembered seeing the red haired people around in Konoha before.

"I never knew anything about their clan until I learned some things from sensei. I only knew what was taught in academy, and even that were very obvious facts." Jiraiya looked from the window he was gazing at to the frowning Tsunade.

"What are you getting at Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked the other sannin.

"I heard something recently. There was a man who crossed the great borders." Tsunade's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Wh-what are you saying?" Tsunade was afraid of the answer the man would give her.

"It happened seven years ago Tsunade. And the man," Jiraiya's eyes darkened "He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was found two years later, half dead, on the borders of Lightning country."

Tsunade's eyes dropped to her table, still wide_. 'That's not possible. No one can cross the borders, to get out of shinobi countries and to the outside world. That's impossible.'_

"Maybe you got the informa-." Tsunade' reply was cut short.

"I didn't get the information wrong Tsunade. I went there to talk to the family who found him, who found Naruto and nursed him back to health." Jiraiya was tired. He was so tired of all this. He hated feeling confused.

"How is that possible?" Tsunade whispered her question and Jiraiya didn't have an answer.

"I don't know, hime. I don't know. But you need to make sure the council never gets this information. I'm not sure if Danzo knows yet." Jiraiya sighed. "I also found some other things also, about Naruto. They are mostly about his kekkei genkai." Tsunade looked up from her desk and eyes her teammate.

"Nagato was an uzumaki. He had the Rinnegan. Naruto is also capable of that ability. I'm not even sure if he has it or realizes the potential he has for activating it. Only a small amount of people know this fact since Uzu ni kuni was destroyed a long time ago. But that information can get fatal for Naruto and also to the village."

Jiraiya straightened from where he was standing and looked at the still stunned Tsunade. He smiled softly; it was not even visible until you looked closely.

"I will be going now hime. I will be back later today, I have to meet Naruto's fiancée Ne. probably a saucy wench." He winked at the suddenly enraged Hokage and dodged an empty sake bottle all the while laughing, both of them wondering when they had become each other's anchor.

* * *

A/N- well it's finally finished. Please review everyone!

Thx for reading


	10. Engagement

Disclaimer – I do not own anything in the Naruto manga or anime series.

A/N – I'm very sorry for the late update and I won't give any excuses for it to waste your time. Enjoy the chapter and thx for reading!

- - - - - - - - - - - -Chapter 10 – Engagement of the village or engagement for the village?

Sakura sighed as she made breakfast. She woke up late to find out that there was no hot water or electricity. Then she was late to shower and get dressed and only to be reminded that she couldn't use anything electrical.

She had to mark some paperwork Iruka had given her the previous day in the academy since he was going on a mission that day. She didn't have the heart to refuse the sweet man.

So Sakura and Ino were going to be stuck with screaming and mischievous children for a whole day without the helpful pillar that was Iruka.

Sakura cursed her fate for giving her the worst day possible. She looked out the window while absent mindedly stirring her soup. The day was beautiful. Spring had started two weeks ago and nothing could go wrong with the weather. _If only my day was as bright as the sun,_ she thought with a weary sigh.

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the loads of documents in front of her. Her headache was killing her. _Maybe I shouldn't have drunk so much sake, _Tsunade stared at the documents, _nah._

Her musings were cut short when a knock sounded. She called out a loud 'enter' and the door opened to reveal Shizune with her arms full of breakfast for her and more documents. Tsunade groaned when she saw the papers, getting a frown from the younger woman which she ignored.

"Tsunade-sama, team 7 will be here shortly. Team disbandment ended yesterday but Sakura has work with the academy still." Shizune said while cleaning out the table when Tsunade ate her breakfast.

Tsunade nodded at the dark-haired woman. "Her work won't end for two days. After that she will have to work with Ino to protect the Daimyo's daughter."

Shizune looked worriedly at the older blond woman. She knew that having so many important people at the village at this time was taking a toll on her. "Hokage-sama, what should we do about the protection of the village? We can't even dispatch ANBU for Fumihiko-sama."

"I know shizune. But there's nothing that I can actually change. It's not like we have shinobi dropping from the sky," she sighed, " Also I have complete faith in Naruto in his ability to protect his precious people, and Fumihiko-sama is values more than his life for him".

_But jiraiya's information is really unsettling, actually I don't believe the crap he spewed out, he was probably drunk out of his mind. There was no way Naruto could have crossed the bridge, no one survives after crossing the great borders,_ Tsunade tried to convince herself, but even to her it didn't hold much conviction.

Shizune looked doubtful before stopping herself from further commenting by the glare from her mentor. She sighed and resumed cleaning the table. Both of them were broken from their own worlds when a second knock came from the door. It opened to show Riku and Sakura, both of them greeting the two women already in the room who greeted back.

"Tsunade-sama, I guess I won't go in this mission. I came to give my report on the academy work." Sakura said while handing Tsunade a file.

"I'm sure it won't hinder you when you're going on a mission Sakura. You will have Konohamaru helping you from tomorrow. And since Iruka will also be there you will only be needed in the morning at the academy, the same will go for Ino." Tsunade replied while looking through the file.

Sakura was in cloud nine. They were saved! _I can't wait to tell Ino about this._ "So after the morning shift I will do normal jounin routine shishou? (Master)"

Tsunade nodded but before she could reply another series of knocks sounded. Tsunade sighed before calling a 'enter'. The door opened to reveal a certain Uchiha. Sakura brightened up when she got one look at the raven haired man who ignored her completely.

The Uchiha nodded at the Hokage who nodded back. "What mission will we be taking today hokage-sama?"

The blond woman looked at him for a second before returning her eyes to the documents she had been looking at. "I will brief the whole team together and I don't want to repeat." Then she looked at the pink haired woman staring at the silent Uchiha. "Sakura you're dismissed."

Sakura jerked as if waking from a dream before she gave a short nod to the Hokage and with a final glance at the Uchiha she left the room.

Tsunade looked at the silent man before shifting her attention to the other member of Team Kakashi. "Riku, you will be remaining as a member of team 7 since most of the time someone will be doing a separate mission. But Naruto will be reinstated. You have no objection I hope."

Riku looked at the Hokage before shaking his head as a negative. Tsunade nodded and was about to say something else when she was interrupted by another knock on her door. She cursed before shouting for the person to enter.

Naruto entered the room with Kakashi, shocking everyone there because Kakashi was actually on time. Sasuke looked at the blond man before giving a return nod to him and Kakashi.

"Well since all of you are here I will start explaining then. Shizune, sake!" the Hokage ordered as the last two members needed for the meeting settled down.

"I don't know I you already know or not but the Daimyo's daughter is coming to Konoha." Tsunade held up a hand to stop the interruptions from Riku.

"She won't be here for that long. She's visiting her fiancé and will leave when they get married as I think. But we don't know for sure. Hinata and Sakura will be her bodyguards and since her fiancé is a competent ninja he will look after her when he's with her."

Riku looked confused as he processed the information. _The daimyo's daughter? She's marrying a ninja? Then who is he?_

"Demo, Hokage-sama Sakura has work in the academy." Riku voiced one of his questions.

"I know that." Tsunade looked irritated. "Her work will be cut in half from tomorrow. Until then Hinata will be looking after the Daimyo's daughter."

Kakashi looked up from his Icha Icha paradise book. "Don't you think it'll be wise to put someone else instead of Sakura if she will be only doing bodyguard duty half the time? Also who's the fiancé?"

Tsunade grimaced as she looked at the book in the copy-nin's hand before scowling at him and answering.

"Daimyo's daughter, Fumihiko Aiko-sama will be always looked after by her fiancé. He's one of our top ninja so she will be secure. But I will post Tenten along with Hinata and Ino then. I hope it will suffice." She shot a look at Naruto who nodded back.

Sasuke watched the interaction with narrowed eyes. He didn't like where this was going. "You still didn't say who the fiancé is Hokage-sama." he drawled out as he watched Naruto from the corner of his eyes. He didn't miss the slight stiffening of the blond. He also saw the look Tsunade shot the blond male.

"I think I will let fiancé let himself to be revealed." She said with a glare at the raven haired male who ignored it making the blond woman huff.

"It's ok Tsunade. I think they should know." A monotone voice said from Riku's left making him shiver at the absolute lack of emotion of the tone.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Shizune looked at him while Tsunade sighed and nodded. "It's your choice Naruto." Her amber eyes were full of warmth but Naruto didn't feel it, he couldn't feel anymore.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha, the man he would've given his life for a long time ago but now was distant memory.

"I am engaged to Fumihiko Aiko and we're getting married in twenty days. All of you are invited." He didn't look at the reactions he received at the announcement. So he didn't see kakashi's eyes widen and his book fall. He didn't see the grief in Sasuke's eyes or the jealousy raging in Riku or the shock in Sakura.

"Hokage-sama, she will be arriving in half an hour if she didn't have any trouble along the way."

Tsunade nodded at him. "I sent Team 9 as escorts. I think they'll be able to handle anything. I think that's all." She gave brief glances at the others in room. "Dismissed."

Shiba Riku was angry. Angry was an understatement. He was bloody furious!

_How can that dobe get engaged to the daimyo's daughter! He was and still is a dead-last according to that dog-boy! How in the world did it happen? _

He stopped short when he heard his name being screamed. He looked up to see Kiba and Hinata with Shikamaru. He smiled and waved in return before jogging up to join them.

"Ohayo minna (Everyone). Shopping so early?" He nodded towards the bags in Hinata's arms and Shikamaru's arms too.

"Mendokuse (Troublesome) okaa-san (Mother) wanted some more things to make her soba. I was handy since Otou-san (Father) was still sleeping." Shikamaru grumbled out making Hinata giggle.

"We're out shopping because Akamaru ate all the breakfast before we could." Kiba said sending an apologetic look at Hinata and a glare in Akamaru's direction.

Riku laughed but stopped suddenly when he saw a blond head appear few feet away from them. Kiba followed his gaze when Riku started frowning unconsciously.

"Riku, what happened?" Kiba asked quietly, not wanting Hinata who was looking at a clothes shop, to hear.

Riku turned his head to look at the Inuzuka heir. "Do you know who he's engaged to?" He sighed when Kiba shook his head. He looked back at the Namikaze who was walking in their direction. He caught a pair of azure eyes and held them in spite of the blankness they had.

"He's getting married to Fumihiko Aiko." Azure eyes looked away and Riku looked at a pair of soft brown ones belonging to Kiba. "Fumihiko Aiko is the daimyo's daughter." He snapped his head around when he heard a gasp and a clatter.

Hinata stood behind him. Hey large light lavender eyes were wide and horrified. Her arms were slack and unmoving. The shopping bags she held before were near her feet, spilling everything in them.

She moved suddenly, startling Riku. She grabbed hold of his shirt, bringing his face close to hers. He could smell her shampoo, a soft tantalizing smell of roses.

"What did you just say? Tell me it's not true! IT's not true!" she voice was soft at first but reached in volume as she cried out the last part, desperation and grief evident in her posture and voice.

Hinata clutched her head and fell to the ground, crying. Kiba was standing behind her, a shocked look on his face.

"What do you mean Riku? How can that dobe be engaged to someone like that?" Kiba hissed.

Hinata's breath hitched at the 'dobe' but she didn't say anything. Riku bent down and helped her to gather her shopping bags and out everything in.

When she got up there were still quiet tears on her face and she wiped them off silently. Kiba didn't say anything about her outburst and let her walk away with Akamaru.

Riku sighed as he watched Hinata walk towards the Hyuuga compound_. She was supposed to stay in the Inuzuka compound I think. _

He looked back at Kiba. The brunette was silent but Riku could see the hurt and rage in his eyes. He inwardly sighed.

"Namikaze said it this morning when Tsunade-sama summoned us to brief us on the current status of the team. He's back in it so we're functioning as a normal team with him in it instead of Sakura-chan. Tsunade-sama confirmed it. She's coming here in a bit. They're getting married, Inuzuka. I have to go. We're supposed to welcome her as his team members. You should go find Hinata-chan."

With that he turned and left but when he turned back to see if he could still he see the blonde head. But he couldn't and he had a feeling that Namikaze Naruto had left before he said anything.

Naruto stood at the gates. He was wearing a black waist length yukata with black hakama and pants. He was waiting for Aiko. The wind blew softly around him, ruffling his long blond tresses and loose clothes. He sighed softly.

_I didn't want them to know. I don't even want to do this. But I have to. Aiko doesn't even know what she's getting into._ His azure eyes narrowed. _She doesn't know that I know either. Do you Aiko._

"Naruto, didn't you get her anything?" a soft voice reprimanded from his side. He looked to see the same warm amber eyes looking at him. He cocked his head to the side.

"Should I?"

Tsunade sighed at the complete hopelessness he showed. But it brought a smile to know he was the same naïve boy. _My little otouto (Little brother)._

"Daijoubu desu. I think she'll be used to your ways by now, ne Naruto?" Tsunade laid her hand against his tan arm. She hid her hurt when he pulled away. But before he could reply there were more chakra signatures around them.

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi nodded to the blond woman who nodded back.

"Thank you Kami-sama that Sasuke and Riku didn't learn their sensei's tardiness." Tsunade said nodding to the other two men. Riku scoffed while Kakashi feigned a hurt look. None of them were sure what it was because of his mask. Tsunade eyed all the gathered villagers and shinobi.

"They're here Tsunade." Naruto's quiet voice broke through before one of them could. All of them turned to see team 9 walking alongside a carriage. They waited till the carriage approached the gate.

All the gathered people waited with baited breath as the carriage was opened by a guard of the daimyo. All of them were shocked into silence when a figure stepped out of it.

"Hizashiburi desu ne Naruto-kun.(Long time no see)"

A/N- Hoped you enjoyed it. I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	11. Fumihiko Aiko

Disclaimer – If I owned Naruto Itachi would've never ever died!

- - - - - - - - - - - -Chapter 11 – Fumihiko Aiko

Tenten sighed as she finally saw the Konoha gates appear on their sight. She was tired and it was a long mission, especially since Lee would not stop talking about everything and anything that caught his interest that varied from sand to his cells. Also they were on full guard because of the Daimyo's daughter and her safety meant everything to them.

She was curious to see what the princess looked like since they had not actually met her face to face. Also she wanted know how exactly 'Naruto' of all people managed to get engaged to the princess of the Fire country.

Tenten looked to her left where Neji was, the byakugan user was as silent as ever. He had not said anything to them or to the guards of the manor, leaving everything to her and Lee. He seemed to be overwhelmed by his thought throughout the mission.

She sighed for the umpteenth time but was glad that the mission was coming to an end. It was taking a toll on her to do long term missions and she didn't know why.

When they finally arrived at the gates she was only a little surprised to see the number of villagers gathered there, but she was surprised to see the team 7 and Hokage all standing near the gate to greet the daimyo's daughter, Fumihiko Aiko.

_I thought that we were supposed to escort the princess to the Hokage's tower? _ She thought as she looked to her left again, trying to gouge Neji's reaction but he gave nothing away. Tenten cursed her fate again.

She joined the other ninja when the carriage stopped at the gate and waited for the most expected appearance of the daimyo's daughter.

Naruto sighed inwardly at the people around him waiting with baited breath to see the daimyo's princes.

_I wonder what they will say when they learn about my heritage or who Aiko is engaged to, not that they ever will,_ he thought ruefully, _ah, life was easier when all I had to do was act._

Naruto turned his eyes to the carriage again when he heard it open. Just as his fiancée stepped down from the carriage gasps and whispers broke out around them.

He smiled at the daimyo's daughter when she addressed him and took her hand.

"Hizashiburi desu, Aiko (Long time no see Aiko). I waited for you." She smiled back at him.

The daimyo's daughter was one who could be called a natural beauty, with her glistening auburn hair and bright silver purple eyes. Her hair was put in a complicated bun, which was fixed with a gem stone butterfly hairpin. Hey shapely figure was hidden with an elaborate kimono of finest silk, the pale pink and light gold of the kimono enhancing the slight pinkness of her well-cared for skin.

For Riku she resembled a goddess who had come down to bless lowly humans like him, her beauty and grace could never be matched by another woman on this earth.

Her smile that lit up her full lips into a sensual curve only ignited the fire within him. It lit up everything his eyes landed on, making them shine even more.

Then she started walking towards him and Riku could only bless his whim to become a shinobi thousand times over, even though he hated being one. Her smile was still present as ever and her eyes shined as brightest gems.

He only started to see something was wrong with his dream when she didn't seem to slow down her walking when nearing him, and he started to curse his life when she passed him by and he turned to see her run to embrace the tall figure of the man he had only started to hate, Namikaze Naruto.

And he cursed the man to hell yet again.

Fumihiko Aiko was underestimated and misunderstood all the time; it was nothing she was new to. She was the daimyo's daughter. She had expectations and roles to fulfill. The role of a daughter, the role of daimyo's daughter, the role of a caring and wonderful public figure and the latest, the role of a woman in love.

For Aiko since she was little she had thought little of expectations and needs of people but she fulfilled them with all she could all the same. But she never had a second thought about them.

Her life was ordinary, it was the same routine again and again, and she was never surprised or happy by anything. She did anything that was told to her, she was the daimyo's daughter and it was her duty. Her life was supposed to be like this.

_But it surely took a strange turn when I met Naruto_, she thought fondly as she embraced her fiancé, _and he will be mine, soon, and I will be happy forever, like Aiko was supposed to be,_ she snuggled more into the strong warm arms as they tightened around her.

"I missed you, koi(love). Now we won't be separated, we will be together." _Just like we're supposed to be._

Aiko remembered the day she first met Naruto like yesterday. She treasured every memory she had of her love. She had lost her mother when she was really small and her father told her the importance of treasuring memories of people you love since she was little.

_It was raining ironically and Naruto had been saved from the raging storm and flood outside when he had knocked on the gates of the daimyo's mansion. Everyone was suspicious of him at first, and father got a strange gleam in his eyes at first when he saw Naruto. _

_He was so pale and thin, _she looked up into the blue eyes of her fiancé, _and I will do everything in my power to make sure he would never go into a stage like that. And his eyes, _she shivered unconsciously_, they were dead. _

She was drawn out of her reminiscing when she felt the warmth surrounding her disappear. She looked confusedly at Naruto but was sated when he smiled at her.

"Come Aiko, you must be tired, let's go home," Naruto's deep voice always made her tingle, and she tried to keep her cheeks from becoming rosy. But she nodded her yes to him and took his arm; he looked at her but didn't say anything.

"But I want to introduce some people to you before that." He gestured to the blonde busty woman next now in front of him, she remembered seeing them talking when she peeked from the carriage window.

"This is Hokage of Konoha, Senju Tsunade," Tsunade flinched when she heard her family name but looked at her steadily. Aiko looked straight into the warm amber eyes but found nothing but the comforting warmth in them.

She unconsciously smiled and was surprised when she found facing a genuine warm smile directed at her. Usually the smiles were so faked they made her repulsed. She looked Naruto again when he started talking again.

"This is Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata," he gestured to a pretty pinkett girl and a beautiful ebony haired girl. She was intrigued by the pink hair but didn't show anything but smiled politely at them.

She got a polite smiles from both of them but when she looked into the strangely white eyes of the 'Hinata' she felt nothing but uneasiness, the same unease she felt when Naruto was approached by other girls.

"Sakura is my teammate, these are my other teammates Shiba Riku and Uchiha Sasuke," he nodded towards a brown haired man and a raven haired man. She got a charming smile from 'Riku' but got nothing but a glare from the Uchiha.

_And I thought they were supposed to be considered almost nobles in this village_, she snorted inwardly and smiled politely at the glaring man, and she got a sneer for her efforts.

"Sakura and Hinata will be your guards while I'm not with you. I have to take missions Aiko I'm sure you understand," Naruto smiled at her again and she could say anything against that smile.

"Mochiron (Of course) Naruto. I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about everything koi(love). But I'll like to rest before I collapse," she smiled a bit sheepishly at him.

Naruto nodded and before anyone could say anything, which everyone wanted to do, he swung an arm around her lithe waist and vanished in a swirl of wind, leaving everyone to gape and stumble with questions.

"Tsunade-sama, we should.." Sakura started to say but was cut off when Tsunade raised her arm.

"Leave the two of them alone until they come to you, we have to respect Fumihiko-sama's request. And don't come to me with questions. I don't know anything," and with that she started to walk towards the Hokage's office.

Ino sighed. "We should atleast follow Hokage's orders. Come on Chouji we need to go back to the academy, you too Sakura." Sakura nodded, and after one last look towards the silent and motionless Uchiha followed the retreating backs of her fellow 'sensei'.

Sasuke looked at the spot where he had last seen Naruto. His ebony eyes narrowed. _What are hiding Naruto. _

This chapter is boring, which I admit to. I wrote it fast but I hope future chappies won't end up like this. I seem to suffer from some kind of writer's block, but I haven't heard of anyone suffering this long. I need to find my muse soon.. hmm..

I'm redoing my last chappies because I find a lot of mistakes in them each time I read them so I'm adjusting the mistakes and redoing them.

Until next time! Finals week this week so hopefully next week I will have another chapter done.


	12. Waga no ai

A/N – How in the world did DANZO become Hokage? This is going to bring a lot of drama I suppose. *sigh*

_Flashback _

_Sasuke looked at the spot where he had last seen Naruto. His ebony eyes narrowed. __**What are you hiding Naruto?**_

Chapter 12 – "Waga no ai…" - _"My love"_

Naruto gasped silently as his back was slammed to the hard trunk of the tree mercilessly, but he didn't make a sound. He wouldn't give _him_ the pleasure of hearing him in pain.

His lips were taken by the other's supple mouth again and he tried in vain to stop the moan that slipped through their joined lips. He felt _him_ smirk and controlled the rush of anger and desire that went coursed through his body like molten fire.

He kiss was harsh and passionate. It was not a kiss of love and tenderness; it was a kiss of punishment and pain. But nevertheless he hated himself for enjoying it like this. Naruto groaned again as he felt _his_ tongue pushing through into his mouth and tracing his gums and tongue with the tenderness that didn't fit into this situation.

He tightened his grip on the dark silky hair and pushed his body on to the warm hard body of Uchiha Sasuke. _He hasn't changed at all, the baka teme (stupid bastard)._

Flashback

Tsunade sighed and signed another document she didn't even read and glared at Shizune who was standing next to the table with another pile of files in her folded arms. Then she turned to the document on her table and glared at it, as if trying to make it catch fire. She was interrupted in her glaring by the knock that sounded into the silent door. Shizune called a come in and Tsunade almost smiled at the person who came through the door (and interrupted her signing of documents).

Uchiha Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the happy expression he saw in the Hokage's eyes_. I don't want to know,_ he almost sighed at the hopelessness of their esteemed Hokage.

"You called me Hokage-sama?" he drawled in his famous arrogant tone. He smirked at the irate expression that took over the Hokage's face when she heard his smug voice. It was always fun to see their Hokage loose her control, which she did almost always.

Tsunade cleared her voice before answering him. "Yes, you know that you're on normal routine since the kazekage left, don't you Uchiha?" She narrowed her eyes at the dark haired boy, _he was still a boy to her,_ but didn't get anything from him except a bored look.

"Anyway wait till your partner for this mission arrives. He should be here in a minute," she huffed at him. Sasuke suppressed a smirk. The knock sounded through the room seconds later and Tsunade asked the person to come in.

Sasuke concealed his shock and pleasure at seeing the familiar blond haired man. He gave a smirk when he saw Naruto catch his eyes but was disappointed when he received nothing in return. He mentally shrugged and faced the Hokage to hear what she had cooked up this time.

"The two of you supposed to bring back a scroll that was stolen from the ninja library. This mission is B-rank since the scroll is very important to us. It held some of the A-rank jutsus that are unique to Konoha. We dispatched shinobi right after we got the call from the library and this was five minutes ago. You two have good tracking skills and I want this scroll before sunset."

"The shinobi who took the scroll was not identified; but he is supposed to be wearing normal chuunin clothes and a black bandana. He has dark eyes and brown hair, and is 5' 11" tall. He was last seen entering the northeast market section. Now go away and bring me that scroll." she finished and Sasuke had the split second view of her grabbing a sake bottle before he teleported away.

Sasuke gave a quick lookout at the entrance of the northeast market of Konoha; also known as the "blast market" because of a prank Naruto had pulled in his genin days. He looked to his left where the said ex-prankster stood, also checking the surroundings.

"We should split up and search. You should get bunshin to cover more areas. I'll get summons. We'll meet up at the entrance of the north forest. From there we'll go searching together." He hoped that he didn't sound like giving orders but when Naruto nodded and ran off towards the left side of the market he was strangely disappointed to not hear the complaints.

He shook his head to clear off his thoughts before biting his hand and saying the familiar jutsu.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" (Summoning jutsu!)

Within the puffs of smoke there were several dogs. Pakkun looked at the Uchiha, he was furious with Kakashi when he first heard that he had given Sasuke the summoning scroll for nin dogs but after a while his anger died away.

Sasuke rarely summoned them for anything and if he did it was never for anything stupid as Kakashi did sometimes for his 'games' with Gai.

"Hello Pakkun. I need you to find a shinobi who stole a scroll from the library. I don't have anything to give you a scent but I think you can do without them anyway." Sasuke hated summoning Nin dogs. He preferred his snakes better. But the dogs were better trackers so he bared it.

Pakkun gave a nod and took off; the other dogs also took off in several other directions. Sasuke followed the small nin dog as it sped off through the roofs of the shops in the market. Both of them never initiated conversations unless it was very important.

And today was no exception. Sasuke knew that pakkun didn't forgive him for the valley of End episode. He knew no one forgave him for that, not even Naruto.

"There's a chakra signature in front of us. And I scent Naruto coming towards the same signature from the west. I think it's the target we're looking for." Pakkun's voice broke him away from his musings. Sasuke nodded and ran faster towards the signature he could sense now.

He stopped and hid in the branches of the big oak tree he landed on. He looked through the leaves at the man he could see had stopped to take a breather in the clearing.

He looked to his right and saw Naruto looking at him from the branches of the tree a few feet away from him. He saw Naruto signal something.

He hid his surprise when Naruto sent him a message with ANBU codes. _How did he know those?_ 'I'll distract him and you capture him'. He nodded his confirmation and looked towards the clearing when Naruto dropped from the tree and ran around the trees towards the side the target was facing.

Sasuke fingered his kunai and almost decapitated the person who touched his shoulder. He gave a nod to the ANBU who gave him a return nod and indicated towards the target.

'I have to take him for interrogation.' Sasuke's fingers flew through different motions as he updated the ANBU. 'Namikaze is going to distract him. I'll capture the target'.

The ANBU nodded and lifted his hands again. 'I'll help him' and blurred from sight. Sasuke crouched low and took out several of his shuriken and threaded them with wire as he looked on at the clearing. The target had sensed that something was off and had his kunai out.

Sasuke almost smirked as he saw two of Naruto's bunshin ran onto the clearing, one of them henged into the ANBU who was helping them. Then he saw the target attack the two bunshin with a Suiton jutsu as Naruto came up behind the thief_. He's not just some chuunin, he knows some things as it seems,_ _I need to find an opening. Damn that stupid ninja!_

Sasuke quickly scanned for patterns in the thief's attacks and he saw when Naruto's bunshin catch the ninja off guard and the ANBU bunshin pack a tough punch that echoed though the clearing. Sasuke quickly threw his shuriken and trapped the thief ninja's legs and gave a tug. Just as the ninja fell into a heap the real ANBU rendered him unconscious.

The ANBU turned around and gave a nod to the silent Namikaze and gave Sasuke a nod too before vanishing with a cloud of smoke. Sasuke looked at the silent blond ninja to see cerulean eyes reflecting his own gaze back.

Sasuke gave a smirk before breaking the gaze and turning around to go back to a bath, bed and his son. He was startled when he heard a voice addressing him, the same voice that never spoke a word unless necessary to him after the two weeks of arriving in Konoha.

"Congratulations on your wedding Sasuke. I was surprised to hear you had a son. Did I know your wife?" Naruto's voice kept the monotone but Sasuke wasn't bothered by it.

"I never married Naruto." Sasuke internally smirked when a brief expression of shock passed through the face of the Yondaime's legacy, but it was quickly taken over by a blank expression again. "Satoshi was an experiment of Orochimaru. He is a clone of me. He doesn't know it. Nobody except the team 7 and Hokage knows that. Don't look surprised dobe."

Naruto almost sighed at the Uchiha's smug tone. _He's the same as before. And I'm glad. Will he understand what I had to do though?_

"So dobe, ready to tell me why you just had to leave 5 years ago? Or do you want me to get it out of you some other way?" Sasuke ignored the Naruto's raised eyebrow, He wanted answers!

"No , Sasuke, I don't think you're ready yet. I will tell you when both of us ready to know what happened during that time." The blond ninja didn't show any expression, nor did he indicate if he even felt anything.

"Sou ka (I see). So Naruto, then can you tell me why you decided to return?" Sasuke didn't want his disturbing and angry thoughts to show. If Naruto didn't want to tell him then he wouldn't beg.

"I wanted to come back." Naruto sighed as he turned his head in the direction of the Hokage's tower.

"Is it such a hard thing to believe? That I wanted familiarity when I had lived so long in the wilderness? I thought you would understand Sasuke. You left and stayed away from the village for years." Naruto almost regretted his last thoughts when a haunted look passed through sasuke's handsome features.

"Yes I understand Naruto. But at least I gave some answers when it was asked of me. I didn't hold back. I thought they were your friends Naruto. You said you would protect them at the price of your life. You said that you were their home", _You promised that you would be my home_, left unsaid between them.

"I had some things I needed to understand, I wanted to learn about myself and I couldn't do it inside this village." Naruto was regretting starting this conversation.

"But you could've told us where you were going so we wouldn't kill ourselves trying to look for you!" sasuke's shout rang through the forest around them. There was a long pause before he spoke again.

"I think we should go back." Naruto didn't want this to continue anymore. _I don't want to look into his eyes and see it, the pain I brought him. I loved him, so much. _

"**And you still do, ningen (human)"**. Naruto's eyes snapped open when he heard the deep rumble echo through his mind. It had been such a long time since the kyuubi had decided to talk to him.

"**Such foolish human emotions, and you thought you couldn't feel? They won't go away just because you made a deal with the deities, they cannot lock such things. You ningen are so amusing". **

Naruto turned around when he heard the last thoughts of the demon vanish from his mind. He didn't reply the kyuubi.

He was shocked when he felt his back crash onto a tree, a hand grabbing the front of his chuunin vest with a grip that wouldn't break no matter how much he struggled. And struggle he did, but it stopped short when he saw the spinning pinwheels in eyes of crimson. '_The sharingan_.'

"You will not go anywhere Naruto. Not until you feel what I have to show you" and with that Sasuke pressed his lips onto Naruto's own in a harsh kiss, all the while keeping their gazes locked.

Naruto arched his back as he felt cool strong fingers crawling under his shirt. They caressed the soft tan skin, making goosebumps appear on the long arms now entwined at the back of the Sasuke's neck. Naruto moaned as sasuke's talented lips found sensitive skin on his neck, his own fingers tightening even more on the soft silky raven hair.

_I shouldn't do this, I have to stop. Yes, stop. Kami-sama where did he learn all this? _Naruto couldn't understand what was happening, he knew what was happening but he couldn't seem to stop_. And I thought I had gotten over him too. _

He felt hot, like he was on fire, and the fire seem to start from where his heart was located. Heated blood flowed through veins and sasuke's touching only ignited the already heated body.

There was so much pleasure. Sasuke was licking and sucking his way through his neck and now was softly biting into the skin where most of veins showed through the flushed tan skin.

Naruto moaned again when Sasuke licked away the blood from his most recent bite. He needed to stop and he needed the release. Oh the sweet release he just Knew Sasuke won't give him.

The other shinobi will torture him until he begged. His voice was lost, as he tried to form words to tell him to stop this only panting heavy breaths left from his lips.

His pants felt tight, too tight, and he also felt the same hardness of Sasuke pressing onto his thigh. This only made him feel even hotter. The delicious heat between their bodies, when none of them could tell where one started and the other stopped, along with the harsh breathing and passionate kisses made them both all the more wanton.

"Naruto!" sasuke's hungry groan at his ear made him buck, and he saw the ebony eyes widen and cloud even more with hunger and heat. Naruto knew he was lost at this point.

He could feel the tendrils of Kyuubi's consciousness in his mind. Strong emotions made the nine tailed fox rouse. He wrapped his leg around the waist of his partner and felt Sasuke slip a hand under the knee and then he ground his waist to his own. Then there was pleasure and Naruto knew he was lost.

Sasuke felt as he was in a dream. The feel of Naruto's soft skin under his fingertips; the hungry kisses they shared trying to dominate the other; the feel of the blond ninja as he thrust faster and harder was absolute bliss. But he knew it would end too soon. Just like everything else. He could feel his release, it was sweet and pure.

The tempo of the thrusts was fast. He wasn't a virgin, having lost it in a night of darkness and hate in the red light district of Kiri. But he had never felt it like this before. He could feel sasuke's dark chakra around them, he could almost feel it under his fingertips. It was dark and soothing, a combination he knew was unique to the Uchiha. He hung onto Sasuke, feeding his own chakra to his waist to support their mistake_._

_It is a mistake_, his fleeting thought was quickly brushed off as he gasped and arched into an impossible angle. And he felt sasuke's release, fleeting and forever in his mind as the dark haired ninja moaned his name into his ear as a lover would.

Both of them stayed still in their embrace, Naruto's hand clutching Sasuke and the other around his neck. Sasuke had one hand under Naruto's knee and the other next to his head on the bark of the tree he had slammed the other ninja to, supporting both their weights. Naruto quickly untangled himself and sprang some steps away from where the other was.

Sasuke's dark eyes were unreadable as Naruto turned his azure gazed onto his own. Both of their breathing was uneven and flush wasn't truly gone yet. Sasuke turned his gaze away and fixed his cloth, not liking the uncomfortable feeling of cum in his pants.

"I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted Uchiha. This is the first and the last time you will touch me." Naruto's voice was monotone, and he hoped it will stay like that for the rest of the day.

"You would hope that won't you Namikaze. As if you weren't in my arms minutes ago moaning my name." Sasuke's sneer was ugly in his face and Naruto hoped he would never do it again.

"I needed something to vent and you were expendable. " Naruto hoped his excuses would work. When he looked into the black diamond's the other possessed for eyes he knew that it was stupid to even try.

"I don't care Naruto." The blond ninja stopped walking away when he heard the other shinobi speak.

"You will be mine nevertheless" he didn't look around to see the smug smirk, his hands flew into the familiar sign as he teleported away.

Sasuke couldn't wipe the smirk off his face even after the other had left. It had felt too good, and he now knew for a fact that Naruto was not as impossibly off as others had thought.

He jumped onto the branch of the next tree and sped off towards the compound. _Tsunade can wait till I take a shower, Naruto won't be in that much of a hurry either. _

After reporting to the Hokage (where Naruto was missing and Sasuke had done all the work) and picking up an ecstatic son from the academy Sasuke felt accomplished.

After feeding a reluctant Satoshi his spinach and sending his off to bed Sasuke fell onto his own futon exhausted.

Tthat night Uzumaki Naruto dreamed a familiar scene. He dreamed of the screams and pleads of unknown men, women and children while his conscience said that they weren't unknown.

_**You should know them,**_ it said maliciously in his dream… no.. nightmare, _**you should know them because you're the one who killed them**_. And his own screams rang unheard through his mind.

A/N – Another chapter done. I hope the other one will come soon.. Ahh.. I still mourn for Itachi..

Thanks for reading!


	13. Turnabout

A/N – I apologize for the very very late update and I don't have any excuses either..

Chapter 13 – Turnabout

Sasuke leaned against the sakura tree and watched with hooded eyes as the wind blew about him making tiny hurricanes. It was the summer season and the sweltering heat did nothing to help him, even under the shade of the tree he was sweating badly. He sighed as he waited for the academy bell to ring, announcing the end of the school.

It was one of the rare free days and he had come to surprise Satoshi by picking him up from school, and maybe treating him to lunch. He hadn't had any time to spend with his son recently with the rebellion from the outskirt villages and the chuunin exams coming up, and he wanted to make it up to his son.

He wiped the sweat off his brow before shielding his eyes and looking up at the sky. It was a couple of hours after noon but the beating of the sun was relentless. He stood straight when the bell went off and the children started running out.

He watched as they ran around the building towards to the side where parents were gathered. He had been standing at the other end of the building, with the front door of the academy barely in sight.

He started walking towards the door when the initial rush had been gone, he knew Satoshi didn't like to run off with the other children; he had a bit of claustrophobia which Sasuke guessed was because of his son's fan girls.

He chuckled as he remembered Satoshi's fear of being hugged by girls; he wondered briefly whether his son would find a male lover too.

His dark eyes scanned the children running about, trying to find a dark head and the childish voice. He saw his son talking with another dark haired boy, probably a classmate of his and started to walk towards him. He almost smiled when his son looked around trying to find a familiar face that would pick him up.

"Satoshi, here." The small child's eyes widened when he saw his older version walking towards his and with a shout of joy ran towards him. Sasuke chuckled as he felt the small arms wrap around his thighs, almost tripping him before he leant down and picked him up.

"Tou-san (father), you're here." Sasuke steadied his grip on the boy as he squirmed, his happiness evident from the large grin on his face.

"I got a day off so I came to pick you up. Where do you want to go and eat Satoshi?" Sasuke walked towards the village center as his son started to name all the restaurants and food he wanted to taste. He shook his head as he saw the restaurants and Satoshi had yet to pick one to eat in.

Naruto stared at the letter in his hand. He had received it this morning and according to it his future wasn't looking good. He sighed inaudibly and looked at his fiancée cooking in the kitchen in his manor. She was humming to herself as she prepared yakisoba for lunch.

Jiraiya had disappeared sometime during the morning and hadn't returned yet. Naruto was glad for that; he didn't want to do this in front of his sensei.

"Aiko," he called softly to the bustling woman, waiting for her to turn around so he could continue. Her silver eyes, with a hint of purple turned towards him and he raised the piece of paper in his hand.

"I got this letter in the morning and I had the chance to read it only now. It contained some very interesting information." He looked straight into her eyes as he spoke, never letting his gaze waver. "I want you to read it." He saw her eyes widen in surprise. He had never let her touch anything that was his before.

He sat down and watched as she picked the letter with a curious expression which turned to shock and horror as she read on. He smirked on to his entangled fingers he placed in front of his mouth.

'_Checkmate, Aiko.'_

Sasuke gripped Satoshi harder as he neared the compound he had never foot in before. He looked around warily before stepping after the cobbled path that lead towards what he presumed was the main house. He looked at the small dark haired child looking around in childish excitement and kept walking.

'_Satoshi… why?'_

Aiko tried to stop her trembling as she set down the letter and sat down across her fiancé. She didn't look at his face, her mind reeling from what she had read in the letter.

'_How? How did he get this? I made sure, I know I did. Then why?' _

She almost screamed in frustration but kept herself in check. It would do no good to loose control in front of the blond man.

She knew he was looking at her to check for any expression that would give her away. She schooled her features into one of scandalized shock as she looked up and into the blue eyes of the man in front of her.

'_I will not let him push me away.' _Her eyes hardened. _'Namikaze Naruto is mine!'_

A/N- ah another chapter done! I'm really sorry for the lateness again. And I know this chapter is not much so I'll try to update sooner!

Reviews and story alerts are really appreciated!


	14. Read please!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence, but there are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long.

This is my protestation against the removal of our beloved lemons. Sure, there are some crass and crude representatives of the fiction world out there, but do they really need to be the cause of the the works of art that grace this site to be demolished in an instant? NO!

SO rise up my fellow fans of fiction, and sign your online handle to this fine petition and together we WILL stop the travesty of this movement!

Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the best selling fiction series "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Also, show support here: : / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 5/ #63703800

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang

IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owner  
Lord SilverKnight  
qckslvykid  
Znerom  
Blood Wizard  
Kiukun-Nadralex  
phoenixflame22  
.Dawn  
MysticSuperSaiyanGohan  
NyaaMe0W  
Sedaiv  
umbra proeliator  
luneta-star  
linsword01  
Khait Khepri  
Mitsukuri Tsukiyama  
AznPuffyHair  
Kaori  
Grindle_the_Wise  
Reaper2040  
Mai-Long  
LIGNTNING THIEF  
croix ky  
germanyswarrior  
squibalicious  
Wicked Lovely 17  
FlashDevil  
fated slayer  
maddnessisgood  
violettruth  
SagaAuraMana  
death77  
dracokyuubi  
TheOtaku Akatsuki  
Fiori75  
Master-of-Mythology  
Raxius  
CherryBerry58  
Kage no hon'no  
Lathen11  
Itachi Hyuuga  
Yoko The Spirit Fox  
Lithius Osmius  
tridemonnaruto  
TigerZodiacAnimeGuru  
Darkmanu  
xXxDragonxPhoenixXx  
munesanzune  
Alex189  
GStarrahhxx72  
EliteDog  
grenouille7777  
Cloud Piece  
Liger01  
WhiteElfElder  
lancecomwar  
Aeonir  
Random user  
James Masters  
Pokethat  
DanteSparda894  
Faraway-R  
Lord Xantos A. Fowl  
XKhaosXKyuubiX  
Daenerys Starcatcher  
kumar9900  
XXsnowXXblind  
Marick Kel Thalas  
lou2003us  
The wolf god Fenrir  
krobin02  
stone20  
Hattori Sei  
Bonesboy15  
spidermonkey92k  
Katea-Nui  
PZldfn  
Mach68  
Star1wars3  
MadxHatter123  
shelter  
Ryuu no kage  
epicallyshawn  
Gilgameshtheking9791  
GottaLUVmyth  
Boneboy15  
KatzeNoel  
Siriusly Grim  
Ex10  
Seans  
Korisovra  
Unknown Shinobi  
robzone  
Ashes of the Dragon  
Darkangel2221  
honeyMellon  
Fluffydruid  
CyberSleepy  
Gun Wraith  
Trincessblack  
huntershalsher13  
sutam 1  
Zarosian Chaos  
LegendaryGamer  
Cricycle  
Thatguy6660  
RyokoTenchi  
Cyn Finnegan  
Renting  
YoukoTaichou  
DarkusCyril  
Vulkan  
NostradamusMB  
narusaku dramione  
Dr5wolz-AA  
DM2012  
Darknessflamesaiyan  
ImSoGodLikeIsh  
hollow-kyuubi  
Zerothanhedgehog  
King of Hearts 129  
Crowfether  
Edokage  
Ibskib  
Chrisdz  
FF8 Squall Lionhart  
Dany le fou  
hokage of dragon  
RyuzakiLaw1  
Ag3nt-T  
1sniperwolf  
Allena Moyashi Walker  
Crono Drago  
Noir Detective

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

ibdemented

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

ScifiSOS

xAkireix

LadyLucifer94

Kuramasgal

Makoed

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	15. The price for your wish

Chapter 14: "The price for your wish"

* * *

Satoshi kept tugging the larger hand in his tiny one as he went on the cobble stone path that led through the trees. It was going to be a surprise for his father and he had carefully planned to make sure the surprise won't be spoiled. He was sure that his father was unsure too, he spared a tiny glance through the corner of his eyes towards the taller figure and giggled to himself. Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes at the antics of his son.

"Satoshi I hope you know where we are going. I have never been here before. Are you sure you have the permission of the owner of the house?" he sighed again at the vigorous head nodding of Satoshi's head.

"Yeah, he said I could bring anyone I wanted to and come at anytime I wanted to too." Satoshi was adamant on his choice of where to eat.

"If you say so, son."

* * *

"This is not what you think, Naruto-kun. There is a serious misunderstanding." Naruto raised his eyebrows when Aiko finally replied after seeing the letter. _I have to wrap this up quickly before the 'guests' get here. _

"Then why don't you explain to me what is so horribly misunderstanding about this letter? From what I see it clearly states what you did to make sure I end up marrying you, and not your sister."

Naruto didn't know what exactly had happened between the two sisters but after looking at the letter he could put two and two together and get the general picture. He had planned to marry into the feudal family only to gain the push to finish what he had started the day he had left konoha. He wasn't going to let anything mess up that plan.

"This letter only says what I did. It doesn't say what made me do that. You can't assume I did something wrong when you don't even know what drove me to make that decision."

Aiko was determined to make this right. She didn't do anything wrong and she wasn't going to take the blame for what devastated their family. The pride of being a feudal lord and his age made father make the wrong decisions that brought tragedy on her family.

Aiko closed her eyes at that memory. The last memory she had of her family before she had left her home in despair.

Naruto sighed when he saw Aiko's expression.

"You don't have to prove anything to me. You can take your time and tell me what happened. But you should finish that yakisoba first." Naruto elaborated at her confused look. "We have two guests coming in a few minutes."

* * *

Sasuke felt his relief when he saw the big clan house finally after walking for what seemed like hours. But he couldn't ever recall knowing about a clan house in this part of konoha, or even a clan big enough to house enough people to fill the area that was the compound.

_Well I'll find out soon enough whose clan it is and what it is about. _

Satoshi let go of the entwined hands and ran to the big wooden door when he finished climbing the stairs up to the house. He knocked thrice, as his father had told him to do, and waited impatiently. He was ready to see him!

* * *

Aiko heard the door bell ring when she was finally putting the dishes on the table. After making sure the table and the house was presentable she went to the door. Naruto hadn't said who was coming but it was always like that. And she liked surprises.

The surprise waiting for her when she was opening the door wasn't the one she liked a lot but she was a hostess and she needed to upkeep the Namikaze name. So she hid her discomfort and smiled. At least the child was a beautiful boy, like the one she wish to hopefully have with Naruto one day.

"Welcome Satoshi-kun, Sasuke-san. Come on inside." She left the door open and moved inside into the large living room full of light.

Satoshi gasped out loud after entering the house, and he didn't forget to ask for permission to enter the house this time either. The house was so big! With the big windows that let so much light in. and the smell of the food was making his stomach grumble. Satoshi blushed with embarrassment when Aiko giggled at the rumble.

* * *

Sasuke was shocked and angry at Satoshi. The feelings felt ready to burst out from him. The brat had taken him to Naruto's house and with that woman inside the house too. He didn't want to see what kind of life Naruto lived with his fiancée. He would tolerate it this once for his child, his only son.

But slowly he understood why the house wasn't on any map and why didn't anyone know about it. Hokage's quarters are usually taken off any maps and only friends and family knew where the house was at all. After asking for permission he entered the house.

It had all the markings of a high profile member's home, with high end polished furnishes and items that were too expensive for anyone else to buy. The Namikaze clan symbol and the Uzumaki clan symbol were etched onto the wall at the end of the living room and above the family portrait of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family. He turned to face the mistress of the house, he felt bitter even thinking about it, when she addressed them both.

"Naruto will be here soon. He went to get Jiraiya sensei. Let's go to the back shall we?"

* * *

Naruto hoped to stall finding Jiraiya as much as possible. He didn't want to go back into that house and see Sasuke there. It made him angry enough to see a single Uchiha, but having two at his house, even when he loved them both. The whole story was so complicated now and he didn't even know what to do anymore. He felt himself wavering at times.

He stopped on the tree he when neared the onsen he felt jiraiya's chakra signal was coming from. He needed a break in his mind. He only felt a vertigo for a second, the familiar and much hated vertigo, before he blacked out.

* * *

**The agony of dying, you've felt it before haven't you, human? **

**The pain of feeling your insides rotting and being eaten by animals? Can you feel the maggots crawling all over your arms, your legs, your mouth? **

**It is the same feeling those hundreds you have killed of your own kind.**

"I only killed them because you asked me to."

**Ah yes yes, that was the agreement wasn't it. Everything has a price. But you see, the action of this story isn't going fast enough for me, human.**

Naruto couldn't see it, but he could imagine that face with the crooked smile etched on a mouth the creature had stolen from a rotting corpse. He had only seen that stolen embalmed face once, but that had been enough. The creature had stolen the face from the man he had feared most in his younger years. The long dark hair and the red eyes of Uchiha Itachi's handsome face made him hate and fear the creature even more.

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

The pain of feeling his body dying didn't deter him anymore. When he first felt it years ago he hadn't been able to stop screaming, and he wasn't even able to stop screaming in the nightmares that followed for weeks. But now, he had seen and done too many unspeakable things that made him doubt even his own humanity.

**I have a mission for you; The usual one. **

Naruto could sense the mouth widening; maybe the sharp teeth would be showing too.

**There is one who escaped me; I want you to teach him a lesson. Make him understand what it means to cheat death. **

Naruto didn't shiver when the dead hand grabbed his head. The coldness of that hand, the presence of the creature, or the invasion of images and memories of the man he was supposed to torture to death in two days, these things had already become routine.

**Tell Kyuubi that I said hello. He's also one I want to keep for myself one day. But not yet. Not yet. You are too useful for me still, human.**

The ever smiling mouth and the choking presence left and Naruto felt the sounds of the forest and a familiar living presence next to him in seconds. Jiraiya was looking at him with the same expression he wore for the first time he had seen him.

"It's not the Kyuubi, sensei." Naruto got up leisurely and brushed off the leaves and dirt from his clothes.

Jiraiya also straightened before he replied with scrutiny, "I guessed as much. You looked peaceful."

Naruto couldn't help the wry smile that spread. "Peaceful huh? Has it really come down to that now?" He didn't elaborate at Jiraiya's confused gaze. "We better get back before Aiko comes down to look for us herself."

Naruto couldn't help but wonder over the last words he had heard from the creature, a long time before he had come to Konoha. **"I can give you what you seek. And I mean what you really seek, child." **

He ran forward with confidence with Jiraiya trailing next to him and scribbling on the notebook. He couldn't stop thinking about what the creature had said, seeing Jiraiya and Tsunade in konoha had awoken those deep set memories he had almost forgotten about. He didn't have the need to think about his feelings or memories of what he done when there was no human around him.

He looked up when he neared the house and yet his mind was still etched with the memory of his parents' smiles and the deal he had made with creature. The two things in his life that had made him walk this path.

"**I can give what you seek. And I mean what you really seek, child. All you have to do is give something very simple to me."**

"**Give me your soul."**


	16. And when I was a child

Chapter 15: "And when I was a child…"

* * *

The dinner affair was going as expected in his opinion, of course no one actually asked for it. "_Their expressions would put a comedian to shame"_, Jiraiya though silently as he watched the group eating. After they had arrived at the house Aiko had set the table quickly and dinner started with Aiko's own recipes. "_The only one who seems happy to be at this table is the kid."_

Jiraiya shifted his eyes to his godson. The kid was engrossed in thoughts ever since when he had seen him close off into his own mind. Even now Naruto looked like he was in another world, in another time. Sasuke and Aiko were stiff and polite to the point of being icy; they were the ones who amused Jiraiya the most, since Naruto was out of the entertainment factor.

He wondered again what had happened to Naruto after the kid had left konoha. "_If the stories and his calculations were right the kid left konoha he went to suna and after some weeks went out of the border of the countries and crossed the bridge. It didn't make any sense how he had done but then after two years was found at the edges of lightening country. Three months after that I found at that village. Two weeks afterwards he was in my camp and then disappeared again. It was during these months the kid became the pseudo Akatsuki leader while travelling."_

Jiraiya was taken out of his musings when Aiko started laughing after something Naruto had said, he took time to notice the subtle souring of Uchiha's mood. He kept an eye on Naruto, watching the eyes shift from the time at the table to whatever conversation he was probably having with Kyuubi. He made a note to ask the kid how he did both at the same time.

_"Two years after this he said he was at Kiri, the missing nin killings had started around that area at that time according to my sources. But what else happened in between?"_

He was pulled from his thoughts again when he felt the stares. Naruto sighed before asking the question again, "Satoshi was asking why I used to call you ero-sennin, sensei", even though Jiraiya was glad to see the small smile he wasn't so amused at the topic of the conversation.

"Why don't YOU explain it? Since you're the one who called me that!"

He was glad to see the laugh that went with his comment, even though it took some of his dignity with it. His godson had changed, and apparently from the looks of it, it wasn't for the best.

* * *

"**Give me your soul."**

The words kept going in his mind, kept taking his mind back to when desperation was a cloak he wore. He wondered if remembering those words were an omen. If it was, with his plans running out time, he should take more heed.

"Naruto, love, when will you be coming back then? You said you wouldn't get a mission so soon!"

He turned his eyes, he remembered they were blue just like his father's were, towards the woman calling to him. It was night time in Konoha, the time for shinobi in the village. His eyes didn't focus neither on her, nor on the words that spilled out her lips.

'_It was so simple it was insulting that he hadn't thought about it before. The day is for the civilians, comfortable in their ignorance, the night is for the shinobi, their truth in the lies and deceit that surrounds them.'_

"Naruto?"

He smiled simply, the expression etching on his face like a reflex, fake in its intensity. "I am sorry Aiko, it's something that needs to be done soon. I will probably be back around tomorrow morning." He grabbed the pack he had made earlier, momentarily pausing to give her a halting kiss on her check before smiling again.

"Ittekimasu."

* * *

The hiraishin could only get him near to the village. The jutsu would have given him away but he wanted it done soon, his recuperation usually took half the time of the 'mission'. Adapting into one of the villager's using a simple henge he stepped onto the road used by merchants.

The village was one of the small farming villages that were littered across the Fire country's border. It was nondescript with no ninja or anything noteworthy around. _'A perfect hideout'_ he thought grimly. He could sense the creature's presence in his mindscape, lingering around the edges like a parasitic fungus that couldn't be removed.

Kyuubi had protested at first, and then tried using his crimson bubbling chakra second. None worked and it only made the creature amused, making it even more focused on trying to link into his and kyuubi's joined mindscape. Sometimes it appeared in front of the fox's cage, pulling Naruto's own subconscious with him to amuse itself.

Even during daytime the village was plain. Merchants were scarce and the open area was filled with villagers going on with their daily tasks. There were some children running about, women with baskets doing shopping and the men going on with their business. It was a scene of something so normal he couldn't wrap his mind about it. But he needed to find the man first, and then create the situation that will lead to his 'accidental' death. He approached one of the women walking about, casting him glances from the corner of her eyes. _'Sharp woman.'_

"Hello, I was wondering if there was an inn around here? I am weary from travelling from Murakata across the hill." He had been to Murakata once, that time the one he was shown by the creature was a girl, barely five years old, who wasn't supposed to have been born.

The woman's expression brightened after hearing the name of the village. "Oh you're from Murakata? Haha, you must be here for the monthly cow milk load eh? The inn is just around that building."

Naruto smiled again, he remembered that people usually relaxed when he did that often, "I was also wondering if my friend arrived here before me? He should have arrived about two weeks before? A man my age and height with dark hair and eyes?"

"Hmm there was only one who arrived in this month. He came with the merchants he did. With shoulder length hair?" at Naruto's eager nod she continued, "Aye he's staying at the inn too. I heard from Taiko-san that he paid with cash, that one did. One rich friend you got there. Makes want to introduce my daughter to him."

At Naruto's laughing she smiled sheepishly. He thanked her and with a bow he left, walking down the bare path towards the building she had indicated before. He paid for one night at the inn and secured a room next to the one on the list. And then he waited.

* * *

"Haha sakura-san you must tell me more stories about Naruto! He doesn't like telling me about his childhood. I wish he did but after hearing your stories I can guess why he wouldn't." Sakura smiled at the honored daughter of the daimyo. She had come in earlier than she was supposed to with a dish her mother had made specially. She wanted to make sure to give it to the royal before hinata appeared.

"Well I wouldn't put it past him to make up something unbelievable just to compensate for what he didn't tell you." As the girl laughed again, her mind drifted to the supposed marriage of the town prankster and the royal daughter that was supposed to take place next month. The whole town had heard about it and were preparing. Aiko herself was involved in a lot of the planning of the ceremony and Tsunade had started increasing security as well as rechecking the systems. The fact that the daimyo himself was coming to konoha for the marriage, and even more surprisingly that Aiko had asked for the marriage to take place in the village, was taking a lot out of the ninja population.

Before she could reply she felt Hinata arrive at the door, and by the ringing doorbell seconds later Sakura supposed Hinata was going for the formal introduction instead of the ninja way. Aiko arrived with Hinata in the kitchen minutes later; her arms laden with another pot Sakura could only guess as a present from the Hyuuga clan.

"You don't need to bring me anything, you know. I have enough food that I didn't even cook to feed both of us for the whole week! But I thank you for your hospitality. The village seems to different from what my honored father told me." Sakura perked up at that news.

"Didn't Naruto ever tell you about the village Aiko-sama?"

Auburn curls of the daimyo's daughter shook with her head. When she took a seat next to Hinata at the table her expression was of pained admission. It made sakura think of the same expression Naruto had when she had rejected him when they were genin.

"He doesn't talk about the village." Silver and purple eyes found green. "He said that he doesn't like this village. He was going to bring me here before we got married, to see if I liked it here and wanted to stay here. But Naruto said he would like it much better if he could stay at the house I lived in."

Sakura didn't know what to say to that. For Naruto to admit something like that, even to say it to his fiancée. _What were you thinking Naruto?_

* * *

Killing the man was surprisingly easy. Even though the fight was quick, it didn't give him any pleasure since the man wasn't even a ninja. '_A worthless human who couldn't accept his end'_

"**Even if you say that little human, you were the same when I met you. Fortunately for you I was there personally to save you. Isn't that ironic? Being saved by me of all things of this world and others?"**

Naruto refused to rise to bait of the creature, just as he refused to look into the ever amused red, red eyes of the handsome face. He remembered the last time he saw that face, the eyes had been dull and colorless, and the face cold and pale with blood morbidly drawing patterns on the stone floor of the old Uchiha hideout. Uchiha Itachi had died handsome, with his youth only been tarnished by disease and death; a perfect visage of a great man who had perished before he should have, just as Naruto had perished later.

"**Oh he was a great one. Very powerful and smart. Makes me wish I had gotten to him before that walking corpse got to him."**

"_**And I supposed you fancy yourself to be a live walking corpse?"**_

Kyuubi's voice brought a calm into his mind and his words brought wry amusement. Naruto travelled back to konoha with the two immortal souls bickering in his mind, his only company in his lone travelling. _'Just as it had been for seven years'_

* * *

\

Konoha was bright and sunny that day, the weather seemed to reflect the happiness Naruto felt inside. He skipped along to ichiraku, the thought of breakfast full of ramen making his mouth water and stomach grumble. He didn't see the two men following him, nor did he see the arm that snaked to his neck to make him unconscious.

He woke up seven hours later, naked and bloody. He didn't know what happened, he had bruises all over and there was something white poking out of his leg. Pain was something he was used to, pain brought by those he didn't know was natural and a daily occurrence. He waited until the bruises disappeared, his flesh left with only pink imprints of what had been before. The leg took time turn back normal though. He didn't know what the white thing was but the voice in his head told him to put it back straight, and so he did. Grasping his foot he made the leg be straight as usual, and not angled the other way.

After a few minutes the white thing was gone and his leg was all covered with skin again so Naruto stood up gingerly. He learnt long ago not to put a lot of pressure to the wounds the sometimes-voice-in-his-head couldn't heal at once. He hobbled out of the broken down house and all the way to ichiraku, where he had his ramen for lunch.

Iruka-sensei found him two hours later in his apartment, trying to cover his leg with his ripped clothes like he had seen ninja do. Iruka-sensei ranted at him for minutes before taking his own bandages and wrapping his small leg with it, and then promised ramen for dinner too. Naruto loved his iruka-sensei, and he promised that iruka-sensei will never have something white poking from his leg because it took so long to run again. Naruto wondered why iruka-sensei had turned white at that, and then kept asking him what the white thing looked like and where it had poked from in his leg, and then how he had got the white thing to poke out and Naruto got tired of talking after a bit and fell asleep on his couch.

Naruto went to the academy the next day without going to the broken down house as usual. Naruto was very happy that morning too, with ramen for breakfast because he had caught iruka-sensei walking in front of ichiraku. He wasn't even bothered when he didn't have lunch or dinner that day. He didn't even care about the ugly way people looked at him.

That night he was taken to visit the broken down house again though, and when he woke up next time Naruto was sixteen and dying in darkness.

/

* * *

A/N- I am currently looking for a beta reader.. if anyone is interested i would really appreciate the effort!

Reviews and Follows are food for writing!


	17. When it all hits the fan

Chapter 16: "When it all hits the fan"

* * *

Satoshi's face scrunched unconsciously as he tried to focus on the target few meters away. The bull's-eye was fixed to the tree at sasuke's height, just like Satoshi had asked. There were few of the kunai stuck on target, but never at the center. Satoshi threw the last kunai he had, watching it sail next to the tree and unto the bush. He sighed and dropped to the ground tucking his knees underneath him and stared forlornly at the target. His aim kept getting worse the past couple of days. He laid down on the ground, staring at the canopy overhead.

After that dinner at Naruto-san's place father had come home in a bad mood. He seemed very angry and sad to Satoshi and he had tried very hard to made father happy. He hadn't seen Naruto-san for days now, not after that dinner. He had seen Aiko-sama going about the village yesterday with sakura-san and hinata-san walking with her. She had talked to Satoshi and asked him how he was, he was very happy that she even took time to ask him when she was the daimyo's daughter. He giggled when he remembered Hoshi's expression when the beautiful lady had talked to him, he had looked so surprised!

Satoshi sighed again and turned to his side, his eyes not seeing the trees and bushed that covered the limits of the training ground. He kept remembering Naruto-san's face that night. _'He looked so sad, it's almost as if he's always sad. He only laughed when that gama sannin made a joke.'_ Satoshi felt another sigh escaping him, making him shake his head at all the sighing he did. _'Hoshi said that you sigh away your life. I have to stop doing that or I'll be bald soon.' _He perked up when he sensed the chakra signature nearing the house and hurriedly scampered around to gather the kunai scattered about the target. He finished getting all five kunai before taking off towards the house, dumping the kunai at the table top and running to the front door with a scream.

"Tou-saaan!"

* * *

Sakura inclined her head back at the slight breeze that flew by. The breeze could only be felt at the hallway unless it was strong so the doctors and patients usually walked along the long straight path whenever they got a chance. Summer in fire country was as scorching and full of heat as a katon. The wind itself seemed like it had run through fire.

But even though the heat and the sun made people scarcely step out of the roof during the daytime, the evening were beautiful and peaceful. Sakura and Ino had plans with the konoha nine to have some time off at the lake. Whoever could get out of missions or duties were welcome, but they scarcely ever got any chances to meet up between their shinobi lifestyle and clan duties. The lake was probably going to be busy but the two of them were hoping to get there early to secure a seat for the group.

Sakura looked at the papers held between her fingers, she was supposed to check a shinobi who was injured in a mission this time. _'Concussion, laceration from elbow to shoulder. Nothing big compared to some others.' _After checking the room number she headed for the stairs, intent on getting her rounds done and finishing up. _'Maybe I'll be able to grab lunch with Ino when she gets lunch break at the academy.' _

Her thoughts were cut short when she saw Kakashi reaching the stairs supporting an injured Lee between himself and Gai. Sakura rushed forward, her habits kicking in and checking where the blood was flowing out from the barely conscious taijutsu user, listening with half an ear when Gai started an explanation of how Lee got injured. When Lee was safely in a stretcher and whisked towards the emergency unit sakura briefly looked back at Kakashi before following after Lee. But she knew Kakashi enough to gather from the half covered face that something had gone very wrong with the mission.

* * *

Kakashi waved away the concerned approach of an alarmed Shizune as he reached the hokage office. "It's not mine Shizune-san. Lee's in the hospital with Sakura." Shizune nodded briefly.

"You can't go in yet hatake-san. The advisors wanted a meeting with Tsunade-sama so could you wait? Or do you want to come back later?"

"I'll come back later then." And with that Kakashi left to go. He reached the memorial and was about to settle down when he saw the figure walking from the path leading to the honored graves, the ones usually left for the hokages and shinobi with exceptional careers. He didn't need to ask this person what he was doing there.

"Naruto, haven't seen you around recently."

The blonde inclined his head lightly before coming to a stop next to the copynin, staring at the memorial as he did so. "I had some personal agendas to complete so I was out of the village."

"So you're getting married next week. The whole village's in an uproar. First time having a daimyo's wedding in a ninja village, I'm not even sure if it's allowed in the laws." Kakashi's mask stretched a little as he smiled in response to Naruto's light laugh.

"Well I'm always one to do the opposite of the law aren't I? and Aiko said she wanted to get married where I was born, and that she was tired of the usual daimyo's weddings."

"Well seems like you found someone who can keep pace with your unpredictable ways too. Congratulations Naruto." Naruto looked at his sensei when he heard the last words, kakashi's eyes were turned down and he knew that the older man was genuine in his wishes.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei."

"Well I hope you're ready for D-rank missions again. those were always fun for me. Ja."

Naruto didn't turn to see the copynin teleport away, merely brushing his bangs away from his face when the resulting wind blew over.

'_D-rank missions huh… they were fun for him I'm sure.'_

'**What are you going to do about the new information? It'll be hard for you to leave the village now.'**

'_I'll have to wait till the wedding's over and done with. I'll leave after that and check whether it's true or not.' _Blue eyes searched the names of the stone, searching for the one he knew was carved on the stone even when it shouldn't have ever been.

"Uchiha Obito."

* * *

Tsunade took a swig of the sake before sighing and passing it to her only remaining teammate. Jiraiya was leaning against the wall, both of them deep in thought because of the latest news he had received. Tsunade massaged her forehead to try and ease the headache that had intensified.

"So you're telling me that there's an Uchiha in the Akatsuki? Apart from the dead one? And someone had seen Itachi walking about?"

Jiraiya took another swig before answering. "I don't know whether it was really Itachi, only that it looked like him. The one in Akatsuki is sure since he has the sharingan apparently. One in Iwa saw the it before he managed to run after losing only his arm. He wasn't the target but his brother."

"So what are we going to do? The only jinchuuriki remaining are Naruto and Bee. Iwa is an uproar because Naruto is walking about and not dead, raikage won't do anything about the Akatsuki unless they go after Bee, gaara's the only one we can actually count on for support. Hitsuma is under the impression that Naruto has a doujutsu."

Jiraiya followed tsunade's form as she got up and walked towards the window. "He's talking about the rinnegan." At tsunade's incredulous gaze he plowed on. "From what I guessed it can be activated when one has both senju and Uchiha blood. Naruto getting the rinnegan is impossible, even though he has the uzumaki blood if he can't get the Uchiha blood he won't be able to activate the rinnegan, that's even if the rinnegan actually manifests itself."

Tsunade stared at the hokage mountain, her eyes passing from one carved face to the other, dazed by what Jiraiya had said. "Senju and Uchiha blood. So how did that nagato boy get his then?"

"That I don't know. It's possible that he had an Uchiha father or his mother was one. He was an orphan when we met him remember."

"So the rinnegan is with nagato or pein. Whichever he likes to call himself. The Akatsuki are a bunch of powerful and mad shinobi and Naruto can't get the rinnegan. How wonderful."

She scowled half heartedly at Jiraiya when he laughed out loud, the booming sound echoing in the room. Before she could make a scathing remark that would start the daily argument a knock on the door stopped her with Shizune poking her head through the opening gap.

"Tsunade-sama, hatake-san is here for the report."

Tsunade nodded and returned to the desk, feeling the soft of the chair and settling down comfortably. She nodded at Kakashi when he came inside and waved away the bow.

"So what happened to get the kid injured that much?"

The rustling of icha icha pages were heard before Kakashi started explaining. Tsunade felt her headache worsen when she heard the word Akatsuki.

"They were looking for Naruto. I don't know what he did to them but Hoshigaki was pretty angry."

Tsunade frowned. _'Go after Naruto? Already? But why would pein make them go after Naruto? Unless..'_ bronze eyes caught a quick glimpse at the lounging figure of Jiraiya, and caught the tiny nod sent her way.

"But they don't have the hachibi. Why would they go after Naruto?"

"I have no idea, unless they already have a failsafe method of catching the hachibi. If they are thinking through things properly they would know that Naruto would be protected with double security once hachibi is gone and would be hard to get to him. They didn't seem to know about the wedding though."

"Yes I guess so. We'll need to have another meeting soon, with shikaku included too I guess. You're dismissed Kakashi."

She waited until the man _'no he's still a boy'_ had left before turning her chair to face Jiraiya. "So I guess madara is pulling the thread on this plan?" at jiraiya's nod and serious expression Tsunade resigned herself to another discussion.

* * *

Naruto gave a brief kiss to the smiling Aiko who greeted him at the door before turning to go into his room. He was almost out of the room when her voice reached him.

"Father will be arrived three days before the ceremony. He wishes to talk to us and prepare." Aiko sighed inaudibly before continuing. "Yue onee-sama will be arriving too." Her grip tightened on the back of the chair. "She wishes to meet you before we get married too."

'_This one and that one,' _he turned his eyes to the woman he was binding himself for the rest of his life to, _'they all want to meet.' _

'**But you wouldn't mind the older girl would you little human. That one would have given you strong children. Not this whelp.'**

He smiled at the girl, masking his complete disregard of the matter. "And I would be honored to meet your lord father and honored sister, my love. Don't worry; I won't mention what you have done. Yume is a smart woman, she probably already knows."

And he left the room, without turning to meet the angry and hurt eyes that bored onto his back. _'Yume would have been better than Aiko. But in the end none of them matters. Not even Sasuke.'_

* * *

Shikamaru stared in disbelief at the figure walking across the stream, next to him shino was literally buzzing and neji was standing stock still behind them both. All of them were staring at the dark haired, red eyed figure they knew only from the bingo book. The other cloaked figure that had accompanied the dead man lightly treaded the soggy banks of the streams next to the corpse. The dead figure crossed the stream easily and lightly hopped onto the bank, all of them paralyzed from the gaze of red eyes that stared onto theirs. Dead lips, _'He is dead! He is dead!' _stretched onto a smirk before the dead man started talking.

"**To think I would meet people from konoha. I supposed you came to see who was killing all the humans." **Dead lips stretched out even more '_He is dead! He is dead!'_ shikamaru thought desperately.

"**Well, what are you going to do now you've found your killer?"**

Neji knew for the fact that the man was dead. Uchiha Itachi was proclaimed dead by a number of ninja, and even more than that the man did have any chakra. The reason that solidified the man's current status was the heart that wasn't beating. _'His heart isn't beating!'_

When Shikamaru thought he couldn't be surprised more than seeing a dead man literally walking, the cloaked figure that stepped next the dead man almost made him lose his focus; especially when the wind blew back the hood of the cloak, showing the previously concealed blonde locks and blue eyes of Namikaze Naruto.

"Hey Shikamaru. Don't tell baa-chan."

* * *

A/N- reviews are food! Thank you for reading!


	18. Red deal

Chapter 17: Red deal

* * *

Shino couldn't do much to calm his nerves or his bugs. Both of them were tingling and buzzing as he eyed the two figures standing only a few feet in front of them. Neji was the one to find his tongue first.

"What are you doing Naruto? Who is this?" the hyuuga ignored the snort from the dead corpse. _'Corpses don't snort'._ Naruto sighed before looking at the byakugan.

"I'm not doing anything wrong. And you be quiet." He said to Itachi's dead body as the thing, neji refused to believe it really was the Uchiha, snorted again at the blonde's words. "I'm on a mission."

"A mission." Shikamaru continued as neji seemed to be swallowing his tongue as he scanned the corpse again with the doujutsu. "How troublesome. You're getting married next week Naruto." He was interrupted by neji this time.

"It's not Naruto. It's a kage bunshin." Shikamaru snapped his head around to catch neji's face as it crumpled into apprehension. Apparently they were both following the somewhat same lines of thought. So did Naruto's bunshin it seemed.

"Boss is not betraying Tsunade." Shikamaru noticed the difference immediately. _'The hokage. Not the village.' _

"Then what are you doing with him Naruto? Is it really.." Shino didn't seem to be able to finish the sentence, and Naruto seemed to be unable to answer it if his face was any indication. The silence stretched onto a while before the corpse, Shino refused to call it anything living, talked again; the deep baritone tones were still Uchiha Itachi's own voice.

"**Why don't you human run along now. And do whatever humans do during their time. You live only so much and yet you still waste it on things that aren't even your own business. I am.."**

"Don't!" it was the first time shikamaru had heard Naruto raise his voice after seeing him again. He stared at his friend's bunshin, scowling angrily at the corpse that was rolling its eyes. "Boss told you not to say anything!"

"**Then let's get going. You're the one who said you had to get back before dark." **It eyes the three shinobi again before smirking. **"And I'll be seeing you again. For sure." ** Shikamaru couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through his body as the red eyes caught his own. Shikamaru was sure that those ominous words would come true, and it wouldn't be for anything good either.

Naruto also spared them a glance before smiling sheepishly and leaving after the figure. Shino was painfully reminded of the Naruto they had grown up with when he saw that smile again.

"We should get back too. It'll be dark soon. I don't want to travel tonight." The other two didn't say anything to contradict neji's words and followed silently as he took to the trees. "And we won't tell Tsunade-sama."

* * *

Aiko followed her soon-to-be-husband wordlessly through the trees. They had been invited to the ninja get together by sakura earlier. Sakura had insisted that Aiko be there since soon she'll be part of the konoha nine family too. Aiko wondered what it was even, Naruto never explained anything to her. Naruto was smiling again and Aiko hated that smile.

It was the smile Naruto always gave her and not like the smile he would give to the sannin. He would always smile differently when he was with the hokage or the gama sannin. Aiko had known enough people to see the difference between a fake smile and a true one. And she knew that Naruto had never given her a single true smile. Not like how he had smiled at her sister.

Aiko looked up at the orange and red hues settling over the village in sunset. She was reminded how beautiful fire country was, and how lucky she was to be married to Naruto. She didn't regret a single decision she had taken to make sure he would marry her, and not Yue. She looked at the man holding hands with her from the corner of her eyes. The blonde hair had turned into a golden color in the sunlight, his eyes were deeper because of how he shadowed his eyes from the glaring light. Aiko loved Naruto, and her love would be enough for both of them.

She mused to herself about the past as they walked through the trees overshadowing the stone pathway leading to the lake. She had been thirteen when Naruto had been found at the lord daimyo's gates, half dead with exhaustion and pain. Yue was seventeen back then, same age as Naruto. Naruto wasn't trusted but because of his headband he had been treated. Father had summoned him after that and father took him under his wing. It had been an unprecedented event and everyone had been shocked, especially when father asked for secrecy of Naruto's presence.

Aiko smiled at the children that passed her, playing some game of tag. _'The childhood I was never permitted to have.' _She thought wryly. She was pulled back to her musings when she saw the lake. '_Yue was the first to meet Naruto_', she remembered, '_and she charmed him right away. The mansion servants were talking about it three weeks after Yue met Naruto_.'

She recalled her own disastrous meeting with the blonde. She had tripped on her feet when walking into the room and her hair had fallen off its bun when she had bowed to him. He had laughed it off and returned her greeting, talking to her almost nonstop and never letting her feel her shame.

'_Father was always kind to him, everyone wondered about that too. It was later we found out who he was. Naruto's father had been a kind man and father said that he didn't regret appointing him as hokage,' _the rippling surface of the lake dazzled when sunlight hit the small waves. _'Father didn't even object when Yue confessed her feelings. He gave them his consent instead. Naruto and Yue were so happy during those weeks, always laughing and chatting. And that was the first and last time I ever saw my sister genuinely happy.' _

They were near the park the barbeque night was supposed to be at. Aiko could hear voices talking and shouting from the edge of the path. Sakura and Ino came to her first to greet and proceeded to drag her to where the other kunoichi were, saying something about some girls time. Aiko turned her head back to see that Naruto had walked over to where the men were. The children were enjoying playing at the edge of the lake, supervised as the ones introduced to her as Choji-san and Tenten-san.

Naruto had only sat down when Satoshi materialized at his elbow, stuttering a hello and asking his well being. Naruto smiled at the child, knowing he was what Sasuke had been at that age. _'Before the massacre, and before Itachi had chosen.' _Sasuke followed Satoshi and sat down next to him, a mug of ale on his hand.

"Where have you been?" Naruto raised his eyebrow and didn't answer. "Satoshi's been asking for you. He's grown attached." Naruto felt a wry smile at that.

"You mean like you have Sasuke?"

The ever present scowl reappeared on Uchiha's face and Naruto took time to memorize the features so alike the ones gracing the rotting corpse that the monster had taken.

'**How rude of you human. Calling me a monster. If I am one, then what would you call yourself?' **Naruto ignored the words and refused to rise to the bait.

'_Where's Kyuubi? I thought you were debating the pros and cons of immortality with him.'_

'**He's sleeping. Your fake body will kill itself soon. I will be where I was last. You must be here soon.'**

'_I will try. The wedding is getting in the way. I cannot move easily until it ends.' _

'**You will come, human.'**

"Your wife seems to be enjoying herself." Naruto ignored the heat in the words and met the dark eyes. "You don't seem to be so happy yourself."

It brought back memories, to see the familiar smirk on sasuke's face. Sakura and him had grown up with Sasuke with the smirk and the scowl. The same expressions sakura and the other girls had gushed with feelings for.

"You just don't know me anymore, Sasuke."

With that Naruto got up from the table and moved to where Ino was shouting at him from. Aiko was blushing some feet away from the blonde kunoichi and just as Naruto reached Ino Aiko was thrown into his arms by Kiba. Naruto stumbled with the added weight before up righting himself with his arms around the blushing auburn haired girl.

Kiba and Ino then proceeded to yell for a kiss and almost everyone had joined in to see the future couple's proof of love, as Kiba called it. Naruto refused to sigh and cupped Aiko's face. Looking into silver-purple eyes that reminded him so much of the woman who had saved him, _'The one he had fallen in love with, when Sasuke had almost broken him,' _he kissed her amidst cheers and words of well wishes. He didn't need to turn around to feel sasuke's rage and hurt or even hinata's own guilt and grief.

* * *

"**So? What's your answer?"**

"If I agree, I want your word for my father and kyuubi's freedom."

'**I will give you my word child. A demon's word is for eternity. So you will do it then.'**

Naruto turned his eyes at the peaking full moon. The woods were full of whispers of wind and creatures that walked in darkness. The demon was stronger on full moons. If he gave his word today, then it was a sure thing.

"Yes, I will do it when you have sworn the words."

'**Fine fine then. I swear by my name and existence that I will free the souls of Namikaze Minato and Kyuubi from the shinigami's stomach. And in exchange Namikaze Naruto will give me what I seek."**

He refused to meet the leering red eyes of the corpse and replied with the words that will seal his fate.

"In exchange for the freedom of my father's soul and kyuubi's partial soul from the shinigami's stomach I will give what the liberator seeks." He finally met the red gaze of the creature before naming it, "I will give my soul, to death." And Naruto saw the glee of the creature and felt nothing.

* * *

A/N- Reviews are wonderful things and a couple of words will make my day!


	19. Start of the inevitable

Thank you for reviewing and following the story!

* * *

Chapter 18: Through the looking glass

* * *

"I dreamt of tou-chan. He was asking me why I did it." Blue eyes seeked out tired bronze ones before the blond woman sighed and tipped back the sake bottle, chugging down half of its content before asking the question the other wanted to answer.

"Did what Naruto? Why you're getting married in four days when you clearly don't want to? Or why you joined the Akatsuki? Or is it about crossing the border? Which is it that minato asked about?" blank blue eyes looked at her and Tsunade felt like an eternity had passed.

Naruto let out a humorless chuckle before looking away, his gaze moving pass the glass and onto the carved face of the fourth hokage. "Neither."

Naruto's reply made her shake her head, _'I shouldn't have asked.'_

"Tou-chan was very angry at me you see. He had this funny look and was screaming. I couldn't hear half of what he was saying. His voice sounded like it was coming through a broken transmitter. I could only hear some of it. Kaa-chan joined him too, after a while."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow at the mention of the new information. "Kushina too? Bet her voice got through to you clear." Naruto's chuckle was full of mirth this time.

"Nah. Still could only hear some of it, her voice also broke in the middle of saying words. She wasn't screaming at me though." Blue eyes looked at her again and Tsunade marveled at the color of those eyes. _'Just how blue can they get.' _

"She was crying baa-chan, and she kept telling me to stop. Again and again and again." Naruto's eyes gazed at the village again, and his voice trailed off. Tsunade was sure the next whispered words weren't for her to hear. But she was a ninja dammit and she was sure as hell going to protect the brat if it was the last thing she did. "Except I can't get out of it anymore baa-chan."

"Why did they appear in your dreams Naruto? What did you do to make Minato, of all the people, so angry?"

Naruto chuckled darkly again before jumping off of the great wooden table they called the hokage's desk. He trailed his fingers through the cracks. _'It looks like the table also went through the wars with the hokages.' _

"I can't tell you that baa-chan." Clear blue eyes looked at the blond woman sitting on the chair next to the desk before smiling. "But what is done is done. I can't change it anymore and I will not. With this the pieces start moving."

Bronze eyes narrowed at the blond walking to the door. "What pieces, brat?"

Tan hands grasped the knob and Naruto turned his head to look at one of the very few people he cared about anymore. His eyes crinkled happily, knowing that his answer would make Tsunade even angrier. "Can't tell you that either, baa-chan!"

"Don't call me that brat!"

Naruto slammed the door and shrugged sheepishly to Shizune when the dair haired woman scowled at him disapprovingly. His good mood evaporated as quickly as it had come. He had gone to Tsunade after the deal to make the inhibitions go away, and seeing the Tsunade and Shizune made his reassure himself.

"_**Too late to change your mind anyway brat. I don't care either way as long as I don't get dragged along to whatever idiocy you manage to land yourself in."**_

Naruto rolled his eyes at the predictable response, his reply coming without much thought. _'As if you can get away from the seal so easily. Stupid fox. Aren't you supposed to be super smart after living for so long?!'_

"**Oh please. Intelligence doesn't increase with age, child. Especially for an animal."**

"_**What did you say? You're not even supposed to exist in this plane of existence! Especially with a solid body! You stupid ingrate!"**_

"**Ingrate? Me? How rude! I have given you my word that I will let your soul go free after I take the child's! how dare you ungrateful body-less creature talk to me that way!"**

'_Would you both shut up?why the heck are you here anyway?"_

Naruto grit his teeth at the bickering continuing without regard to his interference. It has been an age long argument between the two, ever since they had met if naruto remembered correctly. Both were powerful and immortal in their own ways and egoistic to the core. Naruto cursed his fate of being tied to these two.

'_At least Kyuubi shut up if there wasn't anyone to reply to him.'_

"_**How dare you take this vile creature's side! I have never been so insulted!" **_

"**What the hell do you mean I shut up? You dare say that I was second to you, human?!" **

Naruto could only roll his eyes again at the two voices before they both started bickering again. He stepped out of the hokage's tower and started towards the training ground. Kakashi updated him before about the evening D-rank mission, but it didn't mean he wanted to do it. Blond head turned upwards when the light breeze went by, the trees overhead proving ample shade for cover in the heat.

'_Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Sasuke'_

"**Is it the Uchiha boy Kyuubi said you were.. what was the word again? ah yes, infatuated, with?"**

'_I used to be.. and I suppose, some part of me still is.'_

"**How foolish. You human never cease to amaze me. Do you how many I have taken who would proclaim that they would be together with some other human forever? I have taken thousands of souls, all claiming to be eternally infatuated with some other. But in the end they all forget."**

"_**Human emotions are useless. The so called emotions of your kind only apply to you and actions of your kind. The rest of the world will go by and you all claim to be infatuated or something equally foolish and bind yourself to some other human for your short life." **_

'_It's different for us because we don't live long. We have to feel emotion, to make attachments; otherwise we lose ourselves in this world.'_

"_**It is because you humans think there are only you in this world. That's wrong. And that is why humans will always be frail and weak. Your knowledge is limited to yourselves."**_

Naruto sighed and slowed his walk when nearing the lake. The wind felt nice and soothing, and he had a lot to think about.

'_So you say only humans feel? What about kyuubi's anger for madara? What about your own lust for carnage and blood?'_

"**We do not let it overwhelm our goals and rationality. Well some of us, at least."**

"_**Why don't you get stuck with an Uchiha with his damn eyes controlling you, huh?! Then we'll talk about revenge. It's not as if I wanted to be stuck in a mortal body! I was free until that foolish human with the stupid eyes came!"**_

"**Well so you say."**

"_**Why you..!"**_

'_Alright already. I know where you're coming from. But it's hard to override something that's a part of your being.'_

"Naruto!" Naruto waved at the only female teammate before walking leisurely towards the group. Sasuke and Riku were standing close to each other on the far side while Kakashi was leaning against a trunk with icha icha glued to his hand.

"You're late! Even Kakashi-sensei got here before you!"

"Ah sorry sakura. I was talking to baa-chan." Sakura seemed appeased somewhat with the mention of her mentor and turned away. Kakashi walked to the middle ground between the four and brought out the mission scroll.

"Looks like you all got lucky. Since the daimyo's wife is in town and tora wanted to meet us again." two groans reached him and he one eye crinkled. Saskura turned to Naruto before Kakashi got to continue.

"Hey Naruto, since the daimyo's wife will be your mother-in-law can't you tell her to stop letting that cat get away?" Naruto cocked his head to the side in question. "So that Kakashi wouldn't be able to torture us with this again."

"I'm hurt sakura-chan! Why would I torture you wonderful students?" sakura's green eyes narrowed into a wrathful stare and Kakashi shrank back.

"Because you live to get amusement by trying to kill us in unimaginable ways or seeing us in distress! And don't you dare deny it!"

"Maa maa." Kakashi smiled again, further enraging the female and Riku intervened.

"Whatever. Can we get going so we can finish this already?" Riku spared a glanced at the silent blond before turning to Kakashi and taking the headpiece handed.

"We're going to surround and enclose. Standard procedure and I will not have any diversions in the middle. Am I clear?" kakashi's serious eyes crinkled again when the other four nodded eagerly. "Let's go then."

Sasuke ran jumped through the branches fast, eyes locked onto the back of yellow hair. He was impressed despite himself at the blond. Naruto's chakra signature was suppressed so much that he couldn't even detect it without the sharingan, and the other was so silent it was unnerving him.

Naruto stopped and motioned to him, signaling that he had sighted the cat and Sasuke spoke quietly through the headset. The volume was lowered so that kakashi's voice was heard barely. "Stay in position. Riku is still getting into position."

Sasuke sneaked and positioned himself next to the blond, at the vantage they both could directly see the cat cautiously moving through the underbrush. Sasuke looked at the blond again, staring until blue eyes acknowledged him by meeting his gaze.

"You have been avoiding me." Naruto shook his head at the whispered words, a small smile stretching across his face.

"No I haven't Sasuke. I'm getting married in four days so I'm pretty busy." Sasuke scowled at the reply and turned his eyes back to track the black cat.

"Don't marry her." The words slipped through before he could stop himself. From the stare he got from Naruto he was sure the blond thought he would never voice what he had wanted. Naruto sighed quietly before replying, his eyes too tracking the cat. A diversion they both sought in the form of the cat brought some balance.

"I can't do that Sasuke. There are some things that I want done. And Aiko will help me get them."

Sasuke shook with anger at those words, his voice coming out in a whisper then gaining volume. "What can that woman give you that I can't, Naruto!? I have money! I have power! I will give you the world if you asked for it!"

The cat had scrambled away long before he had finished, panting and angry. Naruto only looked at him.

"Tell me Naruto! What do you want?!"

The smile that Naruto gave him was as breathtaking as it was bittersweet. Sasuke felt his anger drain away, the void being with hopelessness when he looked at Naruto. "What do you want Naruto?"

"I want something you gave up long ago, Sasuke." And Naruto kept smiling at him.

Kakashi and Riku emerged from the trees seconds later, followed by sakura who had got the cat. Sasuke and Naruto didn't say a word in their trek back to the tower. And the team dispersed away from there on. The other three didn't ask anything, only sakura threw worried glances between te two but she knew from experience not to ask questions.

Sasuke reached home and monotonously went through dinner and cleaning up, listening to Satoshi rambling about his day and automatically giving responses to the eager dark gaze of the innocent eyes.

'_What I have given up a long time ago. There were a lot of things I gave up, Naruto. But I will make sure you won't be in that list.'_

* * *

Naruto let the plates drop to the sink before trudging to his changing room. Aiko was cleaning the table and he smiled at her. "I'm going to bed Aiko."

"Alright Naruto. I will clean this up and go to sleep.

Naruto nodded and moved towards the slim woman hugging her and kissing her. "Good night then."

Aiko's smile was bright as Lee's. "Good night. I love you."

Naruto could only stretch his lips to a smile in response. He heard aiko sigh as he moved towards the bedroom. Shutting the door and going to the showers his head filled with the usual pull of Kyuubi.

"**I have another one for you, child. This one you know, and this seems like one of the few times our targets are the same."**

'_Which Uchiha is it then?' _Naruto turned to the dark haired dead corpse, the water sloshing and sending small ripples. The smile stretched the pale cheeks and sharp teeth showed in the gap. Naruto couldn't stop the goosebumps that came over his arms, the hair on his neck standing up at the malice in the air.

"**It's the one called Obito. I want him gone. Soon. Make sure you don't mess this up or there will be consequences." **A faded pink tongue ran over blue lips before the demon spoke again, his red eyes dark with mirth.** "You know how much I like to try out new.. methods, Naruto-kun"**

Naruto froze.

* * *

A/N- the philosophical discussion between kyuubi and death is my opinion only! and i don't mean to offend anyone!

Thank you for reading! reviews and favs are appreciated! =D


End file.
